Love Sign (Sekuel)
by BaoziKim
Summary: [ChenMin Fic] "Kenapa ?" -Minseok/"Kita harus pergi ke butik untuk membantu Chanbaek memilih baju pengantin." -Jongdae/ BL, YAOI, Multichap, M-Preg, NC!, DlDr, RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Mwo ?** **!**

ChenMin Fic, sekuel dari FF "Love Sign"

 **Desclaimer :** Chara bukan punya Kimi, tapi ceritanya iya..

 **Chara :**

Kim Jongdae

Kim Minseok

Zhang Yixing

Lee Jaejoong

And others..

 **Warning :** BL, Boys Love, Yaoi, typo(s), gaje, dsb. =3=

Happy Reading~ :*

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Sabtu, hari dimana seorang Kim Jongdae yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, membagi waktu untuk sang istri tercinta—Kim Minseok.

Sejak menikah 5 bulan yang lalu, mereka menempati sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman depan dan belakang yang sangat luas. Kenapa bukan rumah mewah seperti istana negeri dongeng ? Alasannya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua. Akan terlalu berlebihan jika menempati rumah seperti itu. Lagipula Minseok bukanlah pribadi yang buta akan materi. Jadi hal itu bukan masalah, asalkan suasana rumah mereka penuh dengan kehangatan dan cinta.

Pagi ini, harusnya Minseok sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi kenapa dapur masih begitu rapi ?

"Eunghh~" Suara lenguhan itu terdengar dari arah kamar. Kamar dengan cat dinding berwarna putih, berhiaskan ornamen berwarna coklat. Jendela dan tirainya masih tertutup, menandakan makhluk disana belum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

"Min ? Bangun dear.." Jongdae yang pertama membuka mata menoleh kearah istrinya yang masih memeluk sebuah guling erat-erat.

"Ung~" Dia memperhatikan Minseok yang mengerjap-kerjap lucu, sambil menguap lebar.

"Dear ? Apa tidurmu nyenyak semalam ?" Jongdae mengelus rambut sehalus sutera milik istrinya, sesekali dia menggerakkan wajahnya mendekat. Mengecupi puncak kepala Minseok.

"Umm.." Hanya dibalas gumaman lirih. Sepertinya Minseok masih sangat mengantuk.

"Kajja bangun, lalu mandi. Aku yang akan membuatkan sarapan pagi dear. Bakpao jumbo kesukaanmu. Mau kan ?" Jongdae terkekeh pelan.

"Andwae, aku mau ramenn~" Rengekan itu membuat Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya. Tumben sekali Minseok ingin makan ramen. Biasanya namja imut itu akan memarahi Jongdae saat sedang membuat ramen instan. 'Ngidam kah ?' Dia hanya menggeleng mendengar innernya sendiri.

"Chagi, tidak baik makan ramen instan pagi-pagi. Makan yang lain saja ya ?" Jongdae mencoba membujuk istrinya.

"Ish ! Andwaeyo ! Aku mau ramen~ !" Jongdae jadi bingung sendiri. Ini sama sekali bukan kebiasaan istrinya. Sedangkan dihadapannya, Minseok sedang menatapnya dengan deathglare yang sama sekali tidak seram. Malah terlihat cute !

"Hhh, baiklah. Tapi mandi dulu. Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membuatkannya untukmu." Jongdae tampak seperti sedang menasihati seorang anak kecil.

"Arraseoo~"

 **Chup!**

Dengan sebuah kecupan dipipi, Minseok beranjak dari ranjangnya dan bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih tampak kebingungan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?'

.

.

.

"Yaaayy, rameeenn~" Minseok berteriak unyu. Entah kenapa pagi ini dia begitu ingin melahap ramen.

"Pelan-pelan Min, nanti kau tersedak." Dia mendongakkan kepala dan melihat Jongdae yang tersenyum lembut.

"U'um !" Dengan semangat, dia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

.

.

"Haah~ kenyangnya~" Minseok menepuk perutnya pelan sambil terkikik lucu. Dia merasa perutnya bertambah gendut karena baru selesai makan.

"Oiya, barusan eomma menelfon. Dia bilang dia akan tinggal disini sampai besok. Apa kau keberatan ?" Minseok menolehkan kepalanya kearah suaminya, lalu menggeleng.

"Boleh kok ! Appa juga ikut ?" Dia memainkan jemari mungilnya.

"Entahlah, kata eomma masih belum pasti. Tinggal nanti." Jongdae menyeruput teh hangatnya, sedangkan tatapannya mengarah ke Minseok. Dia memperhatikan istrinya dengan intens. 'Memang ada yang berbeda', ucapnya dalam hati.

"Min...?" Dengan perlahan, dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Minseok.

"Eum ? Waeyoo~ ?" Dia merasa Minseok terlalu sering melakukan aegyo tanpa sadar sekarang.

"Aku... hanya ingin tanya" Dia menetralkan detak jantungnya. 'Apa benar—'

"Tanya apa ?"

'—Minseok itu—'

"Kalau kulihat-lihat kau..."

'—tambah—'

"Gendut ?"

"E-eh ?"

 **Krik krik krik**

"Yah ! Aku tidak genduuutt !" Jongdae meringis mendapati istrinya begitu murka karena ucapannya.

.

.

.

"Chagi, ayolah sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Saranghae dear. Wo ai ni. Nae sarang, jangan marah ya ?" Jongdae mencoba membujuk namja imut yang sedang berkaca didepan cermin. Mencoba membuktikan apakah ucapan Jongdae itu benar atau tidak.

"Aku tidak gendut kok.." Ucap Minseok lirih. Dia begitu tersinggung saat Jongdae mengatainya gendut.

"Cup cup cup, kamu memang tidak gendut Min. Aku tadi hanya bercanda." Dengan sabar, namja bebek itu terus merayu istrinya.

"Tapi tadi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian." Jongdae mulai memasang wajah garang.

"H-hiks, huweee !" Bukannya tenang, Minseok malah menjerit dan menangis sesenggukan. Membuat Jongdae tambah gelagapan.

"C-chagiya, jangan menangis. Aigoo, masa sudah besar masih menangis ? Cup cup" Minseok menghentikan tangisannya dan menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Waeyo ? Dae-ie tidak suka ?" Dengan kesal, dia menghentakkan kakinya. Tidak mau berlama-lama, namja imut itu berlari kearah kamar tamu dan menguncinya. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang cengo sendirian di sana.

.

.

.

"Annyeong ! Minnie ? Dae-ie ? Eomma dataang~" Zha—maksudnya Kim Yixing, eomma Jongdae masuk kedalam rumah. Dengan menjinjing sebuah tas besar dan juga kantung, dia menengokkan kepalanya keseluruh rumah. Dan yang didapati hanya sepi.

"Kemana mereka ?" Namja yang usianya telah memasuki kepala 5 itu meletakkan tasnya disofa. Lalu melangkah memutari rumah bertingkat 2 milik putranya.

"Dae ? E-eh ?" Dia terlonjak kaget saat melihat tubuh seseorang tergeletak dilantai depan kamar tamu. Dan anehnya, namja itu terlihat seperti Jongdae.

"Loh ? Jongdae ?!" Begitu sadar, dia langsung berlari menghampiri anaknya.

"Jong—"

"Umm ? Eomma ?" Jongdae mengerjapkan matanya. Mwo ? Dia tertidur ?

"Omona, kau mengagetkan eomma Dae. Eomma kira kau kenapa. Lagipula, kenapa kau malah tiduran disini ?" Yixing menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ehehe, mianhae eomma." Sedangkan Jongdae, namja itu bangkit dari posisinya dan berdiri.

"Mana Minnie ?"

"Nah, itulah alasanku tertidur disini. Minseok sedang ada didalam dan mengunci pintunya. Dia tidak mau keluar. Mungkin eomma bisa membantuku ?" Jongdae memasang wajah memelas.

"Memang apa yang terjadi ? Dia marah ?" Yixing menatap Jongdae penasaran.

"Nde, dia marah karena aku bertanya kenapa dia terlihat lebih gendut. Lalu menangis dan mengunci dirinya sendiri." Jongdae menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aish, makanya kalau berbicara itu dipikir dulu Dae." Yixing memelototi anak semata wayangnya. Kemudian, dia beralih mengetuk pintu kamar tamu.

 **Tok Tok Tok !**

"Minnie, ini eomma sayang. Buka pintunya ne ?" 10 detik kemudian, pintu terbuka. Menampilkan Minseok yang setengah mengantuk.

"Eommaa~" Dengan unyu, namja pecinta bakpao itu tersenyum kepada namja dihadapannya.

"Ouuhh, baby eomma sedang tidur ternyata. Apa eomma mengganggumu chagi ?" Yixing terkekeh kemudian memeluk Minseok.

"Aniyaa, eomma. Bogoshippeo~" Dan terjadilah adegan peluk-memeluk. Menyisakan Jongdae yang berwajah masam.

.

.

.

"Minnie sayang ? Mencari apa hmm ?" Yixing menghampiri Minseok yang sedang membungkukan badan montoknya dibawah meja pantry.

"Eomma ? Eng...aku tidak mencari apapun kok." Pipi Minseok bersemu merah. Hampir saja dia ketahuan mau mencari timbangan berat badan.

"Jinjja ?" Yixing menatap Minseok dengan tatapan menyelidik. Sabagai seorang ibu, dia tahu pasti jika Minseok tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ne eomma.." Sedangkan namja di depannya semakin terlihat gugup.

"Arra-arra. Eomma akan buat makan siang dulu." Dengan segera, Yixing berjalan kearah kulkas. Dia mulai menyiapkan bahan masakannya.

"Emm, eomma ?" Konsentrasinya sedikit terganggu karena suara imut Minseok.

"Kenapa hmm ?" Yixing membalikkan badannya kearah Minseok.

"A-apa...apa aku gendut ?" Yixing menatap wajah menantunya dengan intens. Dia melihat kesenduan disana.

"Menurut eomma, kamu itu ngga gendut kok. Kamu itu berisi, montok !" Yixing tergelak. Montok adalah salah satu alasan kenapa Jongdae begitu menggilai Minseok.

"Mwo ? Montok ?" Sementara Yixing menghentikan tawa, namja imut itu memikirkan maksud eommanya.

"Ne, kamu itu montok chagi~" Yixing terkikik geli saat melihat bagaimana ekspresi Minseok sekarang.

"Montok itu gendut ?" Yixing hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniya, kalau Minnie mau tahu artinya, Minnie bisa bertanya langsung pada Jongdae. Dia pasti tahu." Yixing pun mengakhiri obrolan mereka dengan kerlingan mata. Dan ia kembali melanjutkan acara masak-memasaknya.

"Montok ?"

.

.

.

Saat ini, Jongdae sedang berguling kekanan dan kekiri diranjangnya dan Minseok. Dia masih menyesali omongannya tadi.

"Aish ! Dasar pabo ! Kenapa kau malah bertanya mengenai itu ?!" Dia memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Sebenarnya tadi saat bertanya mengenai gendut pada Minseok, dia berpikir kalau istrinya itu akan menanggapi dengan tenang. Khas Minseok. Tapi dia malah marah dan menangis. Ada yang tidak beres.

 **Cklek !**

"Eomma, aku—eh ? Min ?" Jongdae membulatkan matanya lebar saat melihat Minseok memasuki kamar mereka. Istrinya itu terlihat gugup dengan memainkan jemari mungilnya sendiri. Kepalanya menunduk menatap lantai. Terlihat unyu !

"D-Daee.." Apalagi suara mendayu yang seolah menghipnotis Jongdae untuk terus mendengarnya. Uhh, istrinya terlalu manis !

"Ya Min ? Nan gwenchana ?" Jongdae tersenyum lembut pada Minseok.

"Ung, a-ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Minseok beralih mendudukkan diri ditepi ranjang mereka.

"Mau tanya apa eoh ?" Jongdae tersenyum senang. Sepertinya Minseok sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. Itu karena Minseok bukan namja yang suka membesar-besarkan masalah sepele—

"Montok itu apa ? Apa artinya sama dengan gendut ?" —tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang. Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Minseok itu kenapa sih ?

"Montok itu sebutan untuk orang yang mempunyai tubuh berisi, tapi tidak gendut. Contohnya seperti Sungmin eomma." Jongdae sengaja tidak memberi contoh dengan Minseok sendiri, dia tidak ingin istrinya salah paham lagi.

"Apa aku juga ?" Jongdae mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar pertanyaan Minseok.

"Umm, menurutku begitu." Jawabannya membuat hati istrinya berbunga-bunga.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ?" Jongdae mendekati Minseok dan merengkuh tubuh istrinya hangat.

"Kata eomma aku itu montok. Apa Jongdae suka yang seperti itu ?"

"Sangat.." Jongdae memejamkan matanya sembari mencium wangi rambut Minseok.

"Kkk, berarti aku ngga perlu diet ? Atau malah harus ?" Gumaman itu membuat Jongdae terkejut. Apa dia bilang ? Diet ?

"Min, aku tidak suka kau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting." Jongdae berucap datar.

"Maksud Jongdae ?"

"Maksudku, diet termasuk kegiatan yang tidak penting. Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk melakukannya." Jawaban Jongdae membuat Minseok berjengit kesal. Kenapa Jongdae melarang-larangnya seperti itu ?

"Karena aku suamimu Min. Apapun yang seorang istri lakukan, harus disertai izin dari suaminya. Dan kau juga salah satunya." Seolah mendengar kata hati Minseok, Jongdae menjawabnya dengan tegas. Membuat istrinya bungkam.

"Aku tahu kau akan marah padaku. Tapi ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri dear. Aku rela kau membenciku asal kau tetap menjaga dirimu." Jongdae menatap mata bulat Minseok. Ada setitik kekecewaan disana.

"A-aku..." Sedangkan Minseok, dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tidak menyangka bahwa Jongdae akan sepeduli itu, bahkan hanya karena masalah sepele.

"Dear ?" Dia mendengar suara lirih suaminya.

"Hiks, mianhae Dae-ie. Aku bersalah.." Isakannya pun pecah saat Jongdae mendongakkan kepalanya keatas. Airmata mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Sshh, bukan salahmu Min." Dengan secepat kilat, dia memeluk tubuh Jongdae erat. Tidak ingin melepaskannya barang sedikitpun.

"Gomawo" Ucapannya berhasil membuat hati Jongdae menghangat.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Tapi Minseok masih begitu malas untuk mandi. Membuat sang suami, Jongdae begitu frustasi.

"Chagi, mandi dulu ne ? Sudah mau malam." Sebenarnya dia mendengar dengan amat sangat jelas suara Jongdae, tapi sengaja berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya.

"Min ? Tubuhmu sudah bau. Nanti aku tidak ingin memelukmu saat tidur", ucapan Jongdae berhasil membuat Minseok kelabakan.

"Mwo ? Aku tidak bau ! Dan aku akan mandi !" Dengan cepat, dia melesat meninggalkan Jongdae.

"Dasar anak nakal"

.

.

"Dae ? Mana Minnie ?" Yixing yang sedang duduk santai disofa mendapati anaknya berjalan turun sendirian. Tidak ada Minseok.

"Dia baru mandi eomma." Jongdae mendengus sebal. Akhir-akhir ini Minseok selalu malas melakukan sesuatu. Padahal itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mendarah daging untuk istrinya.

"Larut sekali ?" Yixing mengerutkan keningnya.

"Nde, akhir-akhir ini sifat Minseok berubah 180 derajat. Aku agak bingung eomma." Jongdae menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Yixing pun mengiyakan pernyataan anaknya, "Kau benar Dae, dia bukan seperti Minseok yang biasanya"

"Karena itu, aku—

"Annyeong~" Ucapan Jongdae dipotong oleh suara unyu Minseok.

"Hai chagi, sudah selesai mandinya ?" Yixing terkikik.

"Ne eomma. Airnya dingiiin sekalii~" Bukan hal biasa melihat Minseok merajuk seperti itu.

"Kamu tidak mandi air hangat ?" Jongdae menimpali.

"Ani, aku ingin mandi air biasa" Minseok mendekati Jongdae, ingin ikut duduk.

"Duduk sini sayang, kajja.." Yixing menawari Minseok untuk duduk disofa sampingnya, tetapi dibalas oleh gelengan.

"Andwae~" Dengan sumringah, Minseok mendudukkan diri dipangkuan Jongdae.

"E-eh, Min ? Apa yang—

"Sshh, aku ingin dekat-dekat Jongdae." Minseok meletakkan jari telunjuknya yang mungil didepan bibir.

"Tumben sekali mau duduk dipangkuanku. Biasanya selalu menolak.." Jongdae menyesap harum tubuhnya.

"Kkk, Dae. Gelii~" Minseok menggelinjang saat napas suaminya menggelitik leher.

"Rasakan ini Min.." **Cup cup cup** Dengan sengaja, Jongdae malah semakin menambah intensitasnya menjadi kecupan. Membuat tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk meronta.

"Ish ! J-Jongdaee~" Rengekannya membuat Jongdae dan Yixing tertawa.

"Ahahaha" **cup cup cup !** Bahkan Jongdae masih meneruskan kegiatannya dengan tawa.

"Dasar anak muda. Eomma mau menyiapkan makan malam dulu ne" Minseok membulatkan mata saat melihat Yixing meninggalkan mereka.

"Eomma ! Ish, lepas Dae.. Eommaaa~" Minseok memberontak saat pelukan Jongdae malah semakin mengerat. Dia menjulurkan tangannya seakan ingin meraih tubuh Yixing.

"Eomma sudah ke dapur dear. Tinggal kita berdua" Minseok melihat Jongdae menyeringai nakal kearahnya.

"D-Dae, aku mau bantu eomma" Dia menahan wajah Jongdae yang sudah mendekat kearahnya.

"Bantunya nanti saja, sekarang kita kekamar"

Grep !

Dan hal selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Jongdae menggotong tubuhnya untuk kekamar.

.

.

.

"Akh ! Su—dah.." Tubuh Minseok mengejang saat dadanya yang telah tersingkap itu sedang dicumbu oleh suaminya.

"Nikmat dear.." **Sluurp~**

"Nghh ! Ahhh~" Desahannya membuat libido Jongdae melambung.

"Sepertinya kita akan melewati makan malam." Minseok mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Maksudmu ?" Barulah setelah ia sadar, matanya membulat lebar.

"Mwo ?! Andwaee Dae ! Akh, lepasshh" Terlambat, suaminya sudah menahan kedua tangannya diatas kepala. Mencegahnya untuk memberontak.

"Tenang Min. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu" Dia semakin panik saat melihat seringai nakal Jongdae.

"Tapi—mmpph, mmfftt" Minseok mengerang tertahan saat suaminya mencium bibir merahnya lama.

 **Cup!**

"Ahhnn~" Dia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, membuat namja yang menindihnya itu terkekeh.

"Daee~" Minseok merengek lucu. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, membuat helai poni rambutnya terkibas kekanan dan kekiri.

"Waeyo ?" Dengan gemas, Jongdae menyesap nipple kirinya kuat-kuat.

"Ahh ! J-jongdaee" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sudah membengkak.

"Tubuhmu semakin menggoda dear. Apa aku boleh ?" Minseok mendapati Jongdae menatap matanya dalam.

"Uhh, t-tapi aku..." Dia memutar otak. Bukannya menolak, tapi sedang ada Yixing dirumah ini. Masa mereka melakukan itu ?

"Kenapa ?" Pipinya yang sudah merah itu semakin merona saat Jongdae mengecup pipi kirinya.

"Ada eomma dibawah Dae. Aku maluu~" Cicitnya pelan.

"Hmm, baiklah kalau begitu.." Dengan wajah datar, suaminya itu melepas genggaman tangannya. Lalu beranjak dari atas tubuhnya.

"D-Dae" Minseok menggigit bibirnya panik. Apa Jongdae marah padanya ?

Tanpa menoleh, suaminya itu berjalan kearah pintu. Keluar dari kamar mereka, membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hiks, Jongdaee"

.

.

.

Jongdae mengerang kesal. Hampir saja dia bisa menyentuh tubuh molek istrinya. Tapi Minseok malah beralasan ada eomma. Membuatnya berdecak sebal.

"Ck ! Sial !" Jongdae berjalan kearah dapur dan melihat Yixing sedang sibuk dengan makan malam.

"Eomma" Dia mendudukkan diri kekursi meja makan.

"Oh, Dae. Mana Minnie ?" Jongdae mendengus mendengarnya.

"Dikamar" Jawabannya yang terkesan malas itu membuat Yixing mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau kenapa Dae ? Apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Setelah menyelesaikan semua masakannya, Yixing ikut duduk disamping putranya.

"Bukan hal penting eomma. Apa aku sudah boleh makan ?"

"Tentu, tapi bisa panggilkan Minnie dulu ?" Jongdae menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne.."

.

.

"Ukh !" Minseok merintih sakit. Entah kenapa, beberapa saat setelah Jongdae meninggalkannya sendiri dikamar, perutnya terasa sakit.

"Hiks, appohh.." Dia terisak saat ingat Jongdae tidak akan peduli karena marah padanya.

"Hiks, Jongdae. Appoo" Dicengkramnya tubuh bagian perut erat-erat. Dia bahkan belum sempat memakai piyamanya kembali.

 **Cklek !**

"Min, saatnya makan malam" Jongdae baru saja akan menutup pintunya kembali sebelum mendengar suara isakan istrinya.

"Hiks, appo. J-Jongdaee" Suara rintihan itu membuatnya terkejut.

"Min ? Nan gwenchana ?" Dengan kalut, ia segera menghampiri Minseok. Dirabanya dahi namja manis yang sudah berkeringat itu.

"Kamu demam dear ?" Pertanyaannya dijawab oleh gelengan dari Minseok.

"Aniyaa, hiks. Perutku sakit.." Dengan perlahan, Jongdae mendudukkan tubuh berpeluh istrinya. Dia mencari posisi yang pas dan langsung merengkuh tubuh half naked Minseok.

"Ssshh, tenang Min. Aku disini dear" Jongdae memakaikan baju atasannya, kemudian mencoba menenangkan Minseok.

"Uljima.." Dia mengusap pipi Minseok yang semakin gembul. Menghapus jejak airmata.

"Ungg.." Minseok mendengung, lalu semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya didada Jongdae. Dia mulai rileks.

"Mianhae Min, ini semua salahku. Aku terlalu egois padamu. Maafkan aku chagi" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak setuju.

"Jongdae tidak salah. Jangan minta maaf.." Ucapnya pelan.

"Gomawo dear. Tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Minseok mengangguk lemah. Lalu mulai memejamkan matanya. Menikmati hangat tubuh Jongdae dan tepukan lembut dibahunya.

.

.

"Minseok kenapa Dae ?" Yixing tadinya ingin menegur kedua anaknya untuk segera turun dan makan. Saat masuk kekamar ChenMin, yang dia lihat adalah Jongdae sedang memeluk Minseok yang tertidur.

"Molla eomma. Waktu aku kesini, dia sudah menangis dan bilang bahwa perutnya sakit. Saat ku cek, ternyata suhu tubuhnya naik. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya." Jongdae memandang wajah tenang Minseok dengan sendu.

"Jinjja ? Omona, coba baringkan dulu Dae. Eomma akan memeriksanya." Sebagai mantan seorang dokter, Yixing tentu sangat rajin menjaga kesehatan keluarganya. Jadi saat ada yang jatuh sakit seperti ini, dia akan bertindak cepat.

"Eomma, apa terjadi sesuatu ?" Jongdae memperhatikan Yixing yang dengan telaten memeriksa istrinya.

"Eomma tidak yakin Dae. Eomma bukan dokter spesialis kandungan. Jadi lebih baik kau bawa Minseok periksa ke Seoul Hospital. Disana ada Jaejoong yang bisa menangani masalah ini dengan akurat." Ucapan Yixing membuat Jongdae bingung. Spesialis kandungan ? Jaejoong ?

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

"MWO ?! MAKSUD EOMMA MINSEOK SEDANG HAMIL ?" Teriakannya sukses membuat Yixing hampir terjungkal kebelakang. Beruntung hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Jangan berteriak seperti itu Dae. Kau mengagetkan eomma !" Yixing mendelik pada anaknya.

"M-mian eomma. T-tapi bagaimana bisa Minseok... Minseok hamil. Eomma tidak bercanda kan ?" Jongdae berseru panik.

"Karena itu eomma memintamu membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit. Eomma akan menghubungi Jaejoong, dokter spesialis kandungan yang juga teman lama eomma. Kapan kau akan kesana ?" Yixing mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari saku.

"Ung, s-sekarang. Aku akan kesana sekarang juga eomma !"

.

.

"Daee, kita mau kemana ? Hoaamm~" Minseok yang barusaja berbaring selama beberapa saat, dikagetkan oleh Jongdae yang tiba-tiba menggendongnya ala bridal style setelah sebelumnya memakaikan jaket padanya.

"Menurut sebentar ne ?" Jongdae membawanya keluar rumah dan memasukkannya kedalam mobil.

"Dae ? Mau kemana ?" Minseok merengut lucu.

"Kau akan tahu nanti chagi.." Setelah suaminya memutar kunci, mobil yang mereka tumpangi melesat dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit ?" Setelah beberapa saat hening, akhirnya Jongdae mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Umm, hanya sedikit." Minseok mengelus perutnya perlahan, seolah sedang ada sesuatu yang berharga disana.

Sementara Jongdae, namja itu tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan istrinya. Bahkan disaat Minseok belum tahu bahwa dirinya sedang mengandung, namja manis itu seolah memiliki naluri untuk menjaga sesuatu didalam perutnya. 'Naluri seorang ibu memang kuat', batin Jongdae.

"Dae ? Kenapa kita pergi kesini ? Jongdae sakit ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya bingung.

"Tidak dear, hanya ingin cek kesehatan saja" Alibi Jongdae.

"Ne.."

.

.

"Kajja, masuk." Minseok semakin heran saat Jongdae mengajaknya memasuki sebuah ruangan. Apalagi ruangan itu berada dikoridor yang penuh dengan poster ibu hamil, bayi, dan sebagainya.

 **Cklek !**

"Annyeonghaseyo" Jongdae yang pertama memberi salam, diikuti oleh Minseok.

"Annyeong~ Kalian Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok ? Kajja duduk" Dokter dengan name tag Jung Jaejoong itu tersenyum ramah.

"Seperti yang diinformasikan oleh Dokter Kim Yixing, aku sudah menyiapkan alat pemeriksaan. Kita bisa mulai langsung... Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku Jung Jaejoong." Yeoja itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ne uissanim." Jongdae balas tersenyum.

"Ung Dae, kita mau periksa apa ?" Minseok yang sedari tadi terdiam berbisik pada Jongdae.

"Memeriksamu Min. Ayo.." Jongdae merengkuh Minseok dan membujuk namja manis itu untuk membaringkan diri ke ranjang.

"T-tapi—"

"Apa nona sudah siap ?" Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Dia menggenggam erat tangan Jongdae.

"Jangan takut dear, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Aku jamin." Jongdae menatapnya lembut, lalu memberi semangat dengan balas menggenggam tangannya erat.

"U'um.."

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit. Pemeriksaannya membutuhkan sedikit lebih banyak waktu.

"Bagaimana uissanim ? Apa dugaan eommaku tepat ?" Jongdae menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh harap.

"Seperti yang dia simpulkan, dugaannya tepat. Selamat ne untuk kalian. Chukkae~" Jaejoong tersenyum senang.

"Omonaa, Ya Tuhan. Terimakasih karena telah memberikan kado terindah untuk kami. Min, kau dengar itu chagi ? Kamu positif hamil."

 **DEG !**

Ucapan Jongdae membuatnya linglung. Positif hamil ?

"T-tapi Dae. Aku kan namja..?" Minseok menatap suaminya sendu. Bagaimana kalau itu cuma candaan ?

"Min, kamu sudah menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan. Dan semuanya mengatakan kalau kamu sedang mengandung baby. Kamu tidak suka ?" Jongdae menangkup pipinya.

"Aniya, bukan begitu. Aku hanya... bingung" Minseok sepertinya masih belum percaya pada apa yang didengarnya barusan.

"Itu maklum. Tidak usah khawatir berlebih, tidak baik untuk aegya kalian. Lebih baik, sekarang kalian merencanakan masa depan." Jaejoong tersenyum keibuan.

"Ne uissanim, jeongmal kamsahamnida" Jongdae membungkukkan tubuhnya sopan.

"Kami pamit dulu, annyeonghaseyo" Disertai anggukan Jaejoong, mereka keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan seorang dokter sendiri disana.

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

Hai chingudeul, aku kembali bawa sekuelnya Love Sign. Kebetulan kemaren ada yang minta. Dan waktu itu, aku udah ngerencanain buat bikin ff marriage life. Dan inilah jadinya.

Mian kalau ceritanya aneh, ini no edit. Soalnya lagi dikejar waktu *lari. Aku butuk kritik dan saran kalian. Maukan ngasih review ? Ngetik review itu cuma 1 menit doang kok.. T.T

Gomawo udah mau baca, review please~ :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Sign (Sekuel)**

It's ChenMin fic !

 **Desclaimer :** Cerita ini alurnya punya Kimi, tapi tokohnya bukan. Kimi cuma minjem nama aja~

 **Warning :** BL, Boys Love, YAOI, M-PREG !, Gaje, CutieMin!, NaughtyDae/?..

Happy Reading :*

.

.

.

Setelah dua minggu yang lalu mereka—Jongdae dan Minseok mengunjungi Dokter Jaejoong. Kali ini adalah cek rutin Minseok yang ke-dua. Malam Minggu yang cerah, membuat keduanya bersemangat mengecek keadaan buah hati mereka.

"Ayo Min, nanti kita terlambat." Jongdae yang dengan khususnya membagi waktu untuk sang istri sedikit berdecak saat mendapati Minseok masih bersolek.

"Sebentar dulu Dae-ie. Lima menit~" Dengan riang, namja cantik itu memoles bibir dengan lipbalm, membuat lapisan berwarna merah muda itu terlihat basah dan berkilau.

"Min, untuk apa memakai yang seperti itu ? Nanti akhirnya juga akan hilang karena kumakan" Jongdae terkekeh geli.

"Ish, nappeun !"

Sedikit memastikan dandanannya lagi, dia akhirnya menggandeng lengan Jongdae.

"Kajja, aku sudah selesai.." Ucapannya membuat Jongdae menghela napas pasrah.

"Hmm, kajja.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana uissanim ? Apa aegya kami baik-baik saja ?" Minseok menatap Jaejoong antusias.

"Ne, baby kalian sehat seperti ibunya.." Dia tersipu saat Jaejoong berkata seperti itu.

"Kata Jongdae aku nakal karena tidak mau minum susu. Tapi baby tetap sehat kok. Ya kan uissanim ?" Minseok mencibir kearah suaminya.

"Kkk, nona memang sehat. Tapi akan lebih bagus lagi kalau disertai minum susu. Baby kalian akan lebih kuat.." Penjelasan Jaejoong membuat Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi kan... susu tidak enak. Aku mual terus kalau mencium baunya." Dia mulai merajuk.

"Itu hal wajar Min. Sebagian ibu hamil pasti akan mengalami hal seperti itu.." Dan dia semakin sebal saat Jongdae menyahut.

"Pokoknya tidak mau !" Minseok memekik dan menekuk kedua lengan mungilnya didepan dada. Pose angkuh.

"Terserah, toh aku juga tidak akan rugi. Malah untung, aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli susu" Dia membulatkan matanya lebar saat mendengar pernyataan suaminya.

"Mwo ?! Lihat uissa, dia sendiri yang bilang tidak mau membelikan susu untukku !" Minseok mencebikkan bibirnya. Dia kesal sekali.

"Sudah-sudah, kenapa kalian malah bertengkar eoh ?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hiks, eommaa~" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dan terisak. Dia frustasi dan sebal sekarang.

"Kenapa malah menangis eoh ? Tidak ada eomma disini Min.." Ucapan Jongdae membuat tangisnya semakin keras.

"HUWAAAA~ HIKS ! EOMMAA~ !" Jongdae sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. Suara istrinya terlalu keras.

"Kau ini cengeng sekali sih. Hobimu menangis ya ?" Ucapan Jongdae memang terkesan pedas. Tapi tidak berlaku untuk tindakannya.

Dengan perlahan, namja tampan itu menarik tubuh Minseok mendekat dan merengkuhnya hangat. Membuat Jaejoong terkekeh geli.

"Cup cup cup~ Masa sudah mau jadi eomma masih cengeng ? Nanti yang menenangkan baby kalau sedang menangis siapa ?" Ucapannya berhasil mengubah tangisan Minseok menjadi isakan.

"H-hiks, nappeuun~" Minseok merengek. Dia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Jongdae. Tangannya yang mungil semakin melingkari tubuh suaminya erat.

"Mianhae, aku hanya bercanda dear. Jangan marah ne ?" Jongdae membelai rambutnya lembut. Membuatnya merasa nyaman.

"Ah lebih baik kita pulang ne ? Kita sudah mengganggu uissanim dari tadi." Jongdae menggaruk rambutnya sungkan.

"Ahaha, jangan khawatir. Aku malah merasa senang atas kehadiran kalian." Jaejoong tertawa.

"Baiklah uissanim, kami permisi. Jeongmal kamsahamnida" Minseok dan Jongdae membungkukkan badan mereka kompak.

"Ne. Hati-hati dijalan~"

.

.

.

Minseok menguap lebar. Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat mengantuk saat ini.

"Dae, ngantuk !" Dengan gaya khas anak kecil, dia merengek sambil mengucek kedua matanya.

"Kalau ngantuk ya tidur.." Tapi Jongdae tidak acuh. Dia masih mefokuskan diri kearah jalanan.

"Daee~ ngantuuuk~ Aku mau tiduur" Tidak menyerah, namja imut itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala cepat. Mengakibatkan poninya yang telah memanjang itu terkibas lucu.

"Memang aku harus apa Min ?" Jongdae mengulum senyum geli.

"Peluk !" Minseok semakin merengek kesal karena keinginannya tidak terpenuhi.

"Chagiyaa, tidakkah kamu lihat bahwa suami tampanmu ini sedang mengemudi ?" Jongdae mendengus sambil menahan tawa.

"T-tapi... Aku ngantuk Daee~" Minseok memasang wajah memelasnya. Dia sangat ingin memeluk tubuh Jongdae. Ngidam ? Entahlah.

"Setelah sampai dirumah, aku akan meninabobokanmu dari tidur sampai bangun dear." Jongdae tersenyum menenangkan.

"Ung.." Dengungan pasrah itu membuat Jongdae melirik istrinya iba.

"Sementara ini, bersabarlah dulu hingga kita sampai dirumah. Arra ?"

.

.

"Dae ? Sudah sampai ? Hoamm~" Minseok menggeliat kecil saat sadar mereka sudah sampai dikawasan rumah.

"Ne, apa kamu masih mengantuk ? Kamu baru saja tidur 10 menit yang lalu." Jongdae menggendongnya ala bridal style. Sementara dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dileher sang suami.

"U'um, ngantuk.." Igaunya.

Setelah berjalan menaiki tangga, mereka tiba dikamar. Dengan lembut, Jongdae menidurkan Minseok diatas ranjang empuk.

"Jaljayo chagi" Dikecupnya kening Minseok, lalu beralih kebibir berkilau istrinya. Terkikik pelan sebelum akhirnya ia meraup bibir mungil itu penuh. Ugh, bibir yang sebenarnya sudah manis itu malah semakin manis. Membuatnya tidak rela harus melepasnya. Selama beberapa saat, ia tetap melumat bibir Minseok. Membuat lenguhan sang istri terdengar.

"Unghh" Lidahnya bergerak menjilati seluruh bagian bibir kissable itu, sesekali geratan giginya menyertai.

"Ummhh..Jongmmfft" Akhirnya Jongdae melepas tautan bibir mereka saat Minseok meremas bahunya.

"Ahh..hahh" Istrinya sibuk meraup napas karena sesak.

"Ukh, Jongdaee ! Ige mwoya ?!" Minseok mendelikkan mata bulatnya pada Jongdae.

"Ehehe, mian Min. Aku kelepasan. Salahmu juga tidak memberiku jatah malam selama berminggu-minggu. Aku kelaparan." Jongdae tersenyum nakal.

"Ya ! Jangan menyentuhku !" Minseok memekik saat merasakan tangan Jongdae menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Wae ? Kenapa tidak boleh ?" Jongdae menatapnya tajam.

"B-bukannya tidak boleh Dae. T-tapi disini sedang ada baby, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya ?" Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Ck !" Dengan dingin, Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Tidak mengindahkan panggilan Minseok.

"Jongdae ! Chankkaman ! J-Jongdaee !"

.

.

.

Minseok mengendap-endap saat berjalan menuruni tangga. Dia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mengantisipasi keadaan jika sekiranya ada Jongdae disana. Bibirnya manyun saat ia melihat penampilannya saat ini. Dengan daster merah jambu yang panjangnya dibawah lutut, serta lipbalm dibibir. Dia tampak sangat menggemaskan.

"Jongdae dimana ? Kok tidak ada ?" Minseok meremas bajunya gugup. Bagaimana kalau Jongdae pergi dari rumah karena kejadian tadi ? Tapi rasanya tidak mungkin juga sih. Toh Jongdae itu namja yang bertanggung jawab.

"E-eh, itu dia !" Minseok berujar panik saat menemukan siluet tubuh suaminya didapur.

"Uhh, aku maluu~" Dia mencicit takut.

"Ish ! Minnie ngga boleh takut. Pasti Jongdae suka dengan penampilanmu. Pasti !" Setelah memantapkan diri, ia berjalan mendekati dapur.

"Emm, Jongdae" Hanya dengan suara pelan, Jongdae sudah menengokkan kepalanya kebelakang. Membuat namja cantik itu salah tingkah.

"U-uh, aku...aku" Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya malu.

"Mwo ? Apa kau butuh sesuatu ?" Jongdae berujar datar.

"Umm..n-ne"

"Ppali, katakan padaku"

"I-itu, aku butuh..." Minseok meremas bajunya pelan.

"Hmm ?"

"A-aku butuh...Jongdae"

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menghela napas kesal. Rasanya seperti dejavu saat Minseok menolak ajakannya. Tidak tahukah namja manis itu kalau dia sedang panas ?

"Ck, apa sih yang salah ?" Jongdae hampir saja menendang kursi didepannya.

"Ukh, kenapa aku gampang sekali emosi saat ia menolak ? Ck, paboya." Jongdae mendudukkan diri di kursi meja makan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan.

"AAARRGGHH ! Pabooo !" Jongdae memekik kesal. Mencoba menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak.

Jongdae adalah orang yang sangat pandai menahan emosi asal kau tahu. Tapi sekarang ? Entahlah.

"Membuat secangkir teh sepertinya bagus..hhh" Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan.

"Emm, Jongdae" Minseok ? Kenapa dia malah kemari ?

"U-uh, aku...aku" Jongdae menahan napas. Astaga, apa-apaan ini ?! Minseok mau mencoba menggodanya ?!

Dengan terpaksa, ia mencoba menahan sesuatu yang selalu datang saat ia memperhatikan tubuh molek istrinya.

"Mwo ? Apa kau butuh sesuatu ?" Jongdae berujar datar.

"Umm..n-ne"

"Ppali, katakan padaku" Dia tidak tahan berlama-lama seperti ini. Karena pasti otaknya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"I-itu, aku butuh..." Minseok tampak gugup.

"Hmm ?"

"A-aku butuh...Jongdae" Dan yah...Jongdae menyeringai nakal mendengarnya.

'Kekeke, rasakan pembalasanku Min~"

.

.

.

"Akh !" Minseok membeliak kaget saat Jongdae mendorongnya kearah meja, membuatnya terduduk disana.

"J-Jongdae, aku—"

"Ssshh, salah siapa kau malah merias dirimu seperti ini Min ? Sengaja mau menggodaku ?" Jongdae mengecup sudut bibirnya lama.

"Unnhh..a-ani. Aku hanya ituu.." Minseok menundukkan kepalanya saat merasakan tatapan menusuk suaminya.

"Apapun 'itu' yang kau maksud, aku akan melahapmu sekarang. Dan jika kau menolak, aku akan sangat terpaksa untuk memperkosamu Min." Mendengarnya, Minseok mendelik.

 **Brugh..**

Minseok kembali terkejut saat Jongdae menidurkan tubuhnya diatas meja. Apa Jongdae mau memerkosanya didapur ?

"Ahh, Daee." Minseok mendesah saat Jongdae meremas paha dalamnya.

Dia menggelinjang geli saat namja tampan itu menjilat, gigit, dan mengisap leher jenjangnya.

"Ngaahh~" Jongdae yang mendengar engahan Minseok tersenyum evil.

Dengan tangan kanannya, ia menyibak daster bagian bawah Minseok hingga mengekspos paha mulus istrinya. Dan ia semakin menarik kain lembut itu keatas hingga ke bagian dada. Membuat kedua nipple montok Minseok terlihat.

"Ahh ! G-geli~" Minseok meremas rambut Jongdae saat nipplenya basah karena saliva.

"Nikmat sekali dear.." Minseok memekik saat Jongdae menghisap kuat nipple kirinya dan menjepit tonjolan nipple kanannya dengan jari.

"Ukh ! Annhh~" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri. Dia tidak tahan dengan semua sentuhan namja tampannya.

Minseok meringis saat merasakan ngilu dibagian punggung karena alas yang mereka gunakan adalah meja. Dengan tertatih, ia merengek pada Jongdae.

"Daehh, mau kekamar..ahh" Suaminya itu masih tetap mengulum nipplenya.

"Jongdae !"

"Ck ! Iya-iya. Kau sudah tidak sabar rupanya." Minseok merona.

 **Hap !**

Jongdae menggendong Minseok ala bridal style dan membawanya ke kamar. Ia membaringkan tubuh berisi istrinya diatas ranjang.

"Sudah selesai. Sekarang, saatnya aku melahapmu" Minseok mengerang frustasi saat tangan Jongdae kembali menggerayangi tubuh montoknya.

"Akh ! J-jangan di—ngh ! Dae~" Ia memejamkan matanya erat.

"AHH !" Jongdae menyeringai senang melihat Minseok tampak seksi dengan keringat.

"Dear, kau ingin aku bermain kasar atau halus ?" Jongdae meremas genital Minseok.

"Ahh...ha—lushh. Daehh" Dan semakin mengocoknya saat melihat sang istri yang keteteran dengan semua sentuhannya.

"Unnhh, lepas !" Minseok merengek agar Jongdae melepaskan underwearnya saat merasakan genitalnya mulai sesak.

"As your wish" Dengan perlahan, Jongdae menarik celana dalam Minseok hingga memperlihatkan genital mungil dengan ujung yang berwarna kemerahan.

"Shit ! You damn so sexy !" Jongdae menggeram sebelum akhirnya ia mengulum junior mungil itu.

"AKH ! JONGDAE !" Minseok, tubuhnya melengkung sempurna saat tiba-tiba sesuatu yang hangat melingkupi genitalnya.

"Ahh..Akh ! Nghh..hh" Desahannya mengalun sensual.

"Ummhh, ahnghh~" Ia bergerak panik saat merasakan genitalnya berkedut.

"Hmm" Dan dengan sengaja, Jongdae menyahut hingga getaran bibirnya membuat Minseok menjerit.

"AHH ! Khh...JONGDAEE !" Ia keluar.

.

.

.

"Janganhh.. Ahh !" Minseok memekik saat Jongdae menggaruk ujung genitalnya.

"Ukh ! AHH !" Apalagi ketika Jongdae tidak merangsang tubuhnya yang lain.

"Wae ?"

 **Jleb !**

"Argghh !" Minseok mengejang saat jari telunjuk Jongdae menembus holenya. Rasanya nikmat bercampur perih.

"Unnhh, d-disana.."

"Disini ?"

"Ugh ! Ahh" Minseok meremas bantal disebelah kanan kiri kepalanya frustasi. Jongdae terlalu telak dan tepat mengenai prostatnya.

"Rrrhh.. N-nappeun" Ia merintih karena Jongdae sengaja menggeliatkan jari telunjuk didalam sana.

"Kekeke, kau suka ?" Jongdae semakin membuka pahanya lebar-lebar.

"Akh ! Daee~" Minseok menggeleng, memberitahu secara lisan agar Jongdae menghentikan siksaan manisnya.

"Waeyo hmm ?" Jongdae sengaja ingin menggoda istrinya. Ia mengulum pusar Minseok. Jemarinya masih bermain-main didalam senggama istrinya.

"Ahhnn...su—dah" Ia menggerat giginya diperut yang masih rata itu.

"Hmm.." Jongdae berdecak saat Minseok menarik rambutnya cukup kuat. Rasanya perih.

"Tanganmu mengganggu Min" Tanpa persetujuan Minseok, ia meraih dasi hitam miliknya dan mengikat kedua tangan mungil namja cantiknya diatas kepala. Membuat Minseok memekik.

"Yah ! Daee~" Ia menyeringai melihat pipi tembam istrinya yang merona merah.

"Kalau begini, aku akan lebih leluasa. Ya kan dear ?" Jongdae mengurut genital mungil Minseok. Tak lupa menggaruk ujungnya yang berwarna kemerahan itu, membuat desahan istrinya kembali mengalun.

"Ukh, ahh ! Jangan.." Ia tersenyum evil melihatnya.

Hal itu membuat Minseok mengerang kesal. Jongdae terlalu tega menggoda tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahan.

"Berhen—ahhkk" Kepalanya mendongak keatas sembari mengerang.

"Mau langsung ke inti ? Atau foreplay dulu eoh ?" Jongdae menghentikan sentuhannya pada tubuh mulus tanpa cela itu.

"Ukh ! Ter—serah..hhh" Ia tersenyum nakal.

"Foreplay dulu ne ?"

Setelah berkata demikian, Minseok dibuat menjerit saat melihat Jongdae mengambil sebuah kotak keramat.

"ANDWAAEEE ! YAH ! GEUMAAANNHH !" Dia menarik-narik simpul tali yang mengikat tangannya. Reflek, tubuhnya beringsut keatas, membuat kedua kakinya bertambah mengangkang.

"Wae ? Bukankah ini mainan kesukaanmu eoh ?" Minseok menggeleng panik.

"Aniyaa ! Jangan Dae !" Pekiknya kesal.

"Ahahaha, kau pasti suka dear. Kajja kemari.." Jongdae tergelak melihat raut wajah Minseok. Istrinya trauma mungkin ?

"ANDWAE~ ! HIKS, HUWAAA" Dia terkekeh geli melihat Minseok menangis ketakutan. Apa sih yang salah ?

"Kenapa menangis ? Aku tidak akan menyakitimu Min~" Jongdae meraih kedua kaki Minseok dan menekuknya, membuat tangisan Minseok bertambah keras.

"Hiks, andwae Dae ! J—janganhh ! HUWAAA" Minseok berteriak frustasi. Ia bisa merasakan jari panjang Jongdae menggesek bibir rektumnya.

"Oh, kau mau yang super komplit ? Arraseo~" Ia terisak saat Jongdae mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari dalam kotak. Itu vibrator.

"Hiks...jebalhh~ Andwaeyo" Astaga, Jongdae tega sekali padanya.

"Kalau masih menangis, akan kutambahi lagi hukumanmu. Mau ?"

Minseok menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dia tidak mau !

"Nah, jadilah istri yang baik dan penurut. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu kok." Dia mengangguk pasrah. Selama itu Jongdae, ia tidak mengapa.

"Kkk, jangan tegang begitu Min. Aku hanya bercanda. Sshh, jangan menangis lagi ne ? Cup cup cup"

Minseok terisak. Tidak tahukah bahwa candaan Jongdae menakutinya ?

"Hiks, andweyo.." Ia meracau saat Jongdae mengecup bibirnya.

"Nde, aku tahu dear. Mianhae.." Jongdae melepas ikatan dipergelangan tangannya.

"Cha, sekarang lebih baik kau tidur ne ? Kamu pasti lelah sehabis periksa. Ya kan ?" Minseok membulatkan matanya. Apa maksud Jongdae ?

"Mwo ? Tapi—

"Tidak apa Min, cha tidurlah.." Minseok tertegun. Ikatan dikedua tangan mungilnya sudah terlepas. Dasternya juga sudah rapi. Mungkin hanya underwearnya yang belum terpakai.

"Dae !" Ia memekik kesal. Memang semuanya sudah rapi. Tapi lihat, genital mungilnya masih menegang.

"Ne ?"

"Kau belum keluar sama sekali !" Minseok mendelik. Ia menghapus sisa airmata dipipinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa, aku masih bisa menahannya."

"MWO ?! Lalu aku bagaimana ?!" Suara Minseok naik satu oktaf. Dia memang menangis takut saat Jongdae mengambil vibrator tadi, tapi bukan berarti ia ingin menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Bagaimana apanya ? Kamu tidur saja" Ck, Jongdae sepertinya sengaja mempermainkan dirinya.

"JONGDAEEE !" Minseok berteriak keras saat Jongdae berjalan keluar kamar dan hampir menutup pintunya. Suaminya memasang wajah malas.

"Apa lagi ?"

"Hiks, kau sudah bosan padaku ? Pada tubuhku ? Hiks, eomma~" Dia terisak.

"E-eh, bukan begitu Min !" Hal itu membuat Jongdae gelagapan.

"Lalu ? Kau bahkan lebih menyuruhku tidur ! Kau tidak ingin melakukannya denganku kan ?!" Tuding Minseok.

"Jangan salah paham begitu dear. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu" Jongdae menghela napas. Minseok terlalu sensitif ternyata.

"Apa kau marah karena aku menangis ? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa memakaikan benda itu padaku ! Hiks.."

"Hey, kenapa menangis lagi ? Aku tidak pernah marah padamu chagi~"

"Kalau begitu, sekarang sentuh aku Dae ! Ppali !"

Jongdae membulatkan matanya lebar saat melihat Minseok menarik lepas baju yang dipakainya. Sekarang, istrinya sudah full naked.

"Tidak Min, aku—

"TUHKAN ! APA KUBILANG, KAU SUDAH BOSAN PADAKUU ! HUWEEEE, JANGAN JANGAN, KAU SUDAH PUNYA YANG LAIN ?! HIKS, KAU TEGAAA~" Minseok menangis keras sambil berteriak. Tangannya bergerak menarik-narik sprei dibawahnya. Dia takut kalau itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Min, aigoo.. Cup cup cup" Beruntung mood Jongdae sedang bagus. Coba kalau tidak, mereka pasti akan bertengkar karena ia ikutan emosi.

"HIKS, JONGDAEE~" Minseok merentangkan kedua lengannya seolah menggapai tubuh Jongdae.

"Sshhh, uljima baby. Jangan menangis lagi.." Jongdae merengkuh tubuh istrinya posesif. Seakan ingin melindungi Minseok dari bahaya apapun.

"Jangan tinggalin—Minnie sendiri...hiks, Minnie takut" Ia terkekeh mendengar racauan Minseok.

"Tidak akan. Aku selalu disampingmu dear. Percayalah padaku.." Dikecupnya kedua kelopak mata hamster Minseok. Lalu tangannya meraih daster pink yang teronggok dilantai marmer itu. Ingin kembali memakaikannya.

"Ukh—hiks, andwae~" Tapi dia dibuat bingung karena Minseok menolaknya.

"Kamu mau ganti baju yang lain ?" Minseok menggeleng.

"Lalu ?"

.

.

.

.

"Ahh ! Akh...nghh ! Jong—dae" Minseok memekik nikmat saat milik Jongdae menumbuk prostatnya telak.

"Nikmat Min" Ia hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahan. Jongdae sedang menggagahinya dengan menindih tubuh berisinya.

"Ummhh, Jong—dae...hhh. Aku mau—ukh ! Keluarhh" Minseok menggeleng frustasi saat jemari terlatih Jongdae meremas genital mungilnya.

"Keluarkan chagi" Jongdae mengulum nipple berisi istrinya. Sesekali ia menggerat lapisan lembut itu dan menyesapnya kuat.

"A-AHH ! DAEEE !" Minseok keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nikmat eoh ?" Jongdae masih saja menggerakan tubuhnya maju mundur.

"Akh ! Hhh...su—dah" Minseok menggelinjang liar. Tidak kuasa menerima kenikmatan yang mendera tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya, ia dibuat terkejut saat merasakan cairan panas Jongdae memenuhi perutnya.

"Hackk..hh"

"Mian Min, apa aku menyakitimu dan baby ?"

Minseok menggeleng tanpa menjawab. Tubuhnya begitu letih, padahal mereka hanya melakukannya satu ronde.

"Cha, tidurlah. Sudah larut." Ia mengangguk patuh dan merangsak tubuh Jongdae, memeluknya erat. Hingga akhirnya, ia jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

"Hoaamm~"

Pagi-pagi sekali, Minseok sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia merasa hampa karena tidak mendapatkan dekapan erat dari sang suami tercinta. Dengan malas, ia meraba-raba ranjang disebelahnya. Tapi yang didapatinya hanya guling.

"Ung ? Jongdae ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia terpaksa membuka matanya dan tidak menemukan Jongdae dimanapun.

"Jongdaee~ !" Biasanya kalau mendengar suara rengekannya, suami tampannya itu akan langsung melesat pergi ditempat ia berada. Tapi setelah dua menit menunggu, tidak ada respon.

"Ish ! Jongdae dimana ?" Ia mengerang kesal.

Karena tergesa-gesa, ia tidak sengaja menyenggol gelas diatas meja. Untung saja gelasnya tidak jatuh.

"Ukh ! Hampir saja" Gumamannya berhenti saat melihat selembar kertas yang terlipat jadi dua diatas nakas. Karena bingung, ia pun mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

 **Dear istriku tersayang,**

 **Hari ini aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Mian tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, ini sangat mendadak dear. Jangan mencariku ke kantor, karena mungkin aku sedang berada dipesawat saat kau membaca surat ini. Aku kemana ? Aku pergi ke Bali selama tiga hari. Jadi hari Rabu nanti, aku akan usahakan untuk sudah sampai dirumah. Mian tidak mengajakmu, aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Mianhae.. ;)**

 **Sign, your beloved husband,**

 **Kim Jongdae tampan~**

Minseok memelototkan mata hamsternya lucu. Apa-apaan ini ?! Jongdae tidak mengajaknya hanya karena tidak mau mengganggu tidurnya ?! MWORAGO~ ?!

"Huwaaa, Paboya Kim Jongdae ! Kau jahaaat !" Dia menangis tersedu-sedu. Kenapa Jongdae tega sekali meninggalkannya sendiri dirumah ?

"Hiks, setelah dia memaksaku melakukan 'itu', dia malah pergi meninggalkanku ! Nappeun namja !" Dia meringis saat merasakan perih dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU !"

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

Ada yang nungguin ff ini ? Mian lama, aku selalu susah ngedapetin feel kalo nulis ff enceh.. -,-

Buat yang udah review, fav, foll, gomawo ne~ Mian ngga bisa bales, mulai besok dan satu minggu kedepan, aku ada UTS. Doain lancar ya~ *modus

Sekali lagi, jeongmal gomawoyo. Mian kalo chap ini aneh, ini no edit.. ;_;

Leave your review again please~ :D

Sign, Kim Kimi/?


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Sign (Sekuel)**

 **It's ChenMin Fic**

 **Desclaimer :** Semua chara bukan punya Kimi, Kimi cuma minjem nama. Tapi ceritanya punya Kimi..

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, M-preg!, CutieMin!, NaughtyDae!, DlDr !, mature content, NC ! :(

 **Chara :** Cari sendiri~

Happy reading chingudeul ! ^^

.

.

.

Minseok menggeram kesal. Dengan emosi, ia meremas lembar kertas ditangannya, lalu membuangnya kesembarang arah. Yang penting kertas menyebalkan itu bisa jauh dari jangkauan matanya.

"Dasar kertas pabo ! Se-pabo penulisnya ! Mati saja kauuu !" Ia memekik marah.

"PABOYA KIM JONGDAEEEE !"

Dilemparnya segala benda disekitarnya ke dinding. Bantal, guling, bedcover, boneka bun—ups, tidak jadi—, dan sebagainya. Kakinya pun tak mau kalah. Kedua kaki mungil itu menendang kesana-kemari hingga ranjangnya tampak seperti kapal pecah. Dan Minseok tidak peduli.

"Hiks, waeee ?!" Tangisannya pun pecah. Tak cukup, dia memukulkan tangannya ke ranjang.

 **Bugh bugh bugh !**

"Huwaaaa~ hiks-hiks huwaaa~ !" Menjerit sekencang-kencangnya, dia menangis keras. Ingin memberitahu semua orang bahwa dia sedang sakit hati.

 **Brakk !**

"Hyung !" Pekikan Minseok terhenti saat menyadari tak hanya ada dirinya dirumah ini.

"Hiks...K-Kyung ?" Bibirnya mengerucut lucu saat berkata Kyung.

"Omona, hyungie. Aku terkejut saat mendengar suara jeritanmu. Kukira kau kenapa-napa. Syukurlah~" Namja mungil yang ternyata Kyungsoo itu mengelus dadanya lega. Tapi itu hanya sekejap karena dia teringat kalau Minseok sedang menangis.

"Hiks, Kyuung~" Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat, lalu merengkuh tubuh gembul Minseok didepannya.

"Cup cup cup, wae irrae ? Kenapa hyungie menangis begini eoh ?" Dielusnya punggung sempit hyungnya.

"Hiks, J-Jongdae Kyung...dia pergi. Hiks—eottokeh ?" Kyungsoo tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Nan gwenchana hyung. Jongdae hanya pergi sebentar. Tenang ne ?" Kyungsoo menyeka airmata Minseok.

"T-tapi, dia tidak mengajakku..huweee~" Tangisan Minseok kembali pecah. Dia terlihat rapuh sekarang.

"Sshh, dia tidak mengajakmu karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Karena itu, Jongdae meninggalkanmu dirumah bersama kami."

"Eung ? Kami ? Nuguya ?"

.

.

.

"Kyaaa~ Min hyung, kau makin cantik saja eoh.." Baekhyun memekik senang saat melihat Minseok dan Kyungsoo turun dari lantai atas.

"Sudah kuduga ! Saat sudah pulang nanti, Chen gege akan mendapatkan tendanganku !" Tao mendengus kesal.

"Baozi~ Rusa imut disini ! Kangen padaku tidak ?" Luhan tersenyum manis.

Sedangkan Minseok, ia hanya menggembungkan pipinya. Bingung harus merespon seperti apa disaat semua sahabatnya berkerumun disekitarnya.

"Wae ? Kenapa diam begitu ? Sini kupeluk !" Kebiasaan Luhan tidak pernah berubah.

"Yah ! Jangan seenaknya begitu hyung ! Min hyung hanya boleh memelukku !" Baekhyun pun tak mau kalah. Ia menyerobot disamping Minseok dan menggenggam lengan mungilnya erat-erat.

"Sudah ! Jangan membuatku bingung ! Aku mau makan !" Teguran Minseok membuat mereka kicep. Mau bagaimana lagi, hyung mereka itu tampak imut dengan pipi gembulnya. Bibir merahnya yang mengerucut menambah kesan cantik. Apalagi dengan piyama berwarna baby yellow kebesaran yang sedang dipakainya. Ugh, feromonnya sungguh sangat kuat.

"Ah, hyungie lapar ? Kebetulan aku sudah memasak beberapa lauk tadi. Hyung mau kan ?" Hanya Kyungsoo yang kebal sepertinya.

"U'um, nanti Kyung buatkan aku susu ne ? Susunya di atas pantry. Yang rasa stroberi !" Entah keajaiban itu datang darimana, yang pasti Minseok sedang mood minum susu untuk ibu hamil pagi ini.

"Arraseo. Oh, apa hyung ingin yang lain ?"

"Aniya.."

"Baiklah, aku buat susu dulu."

Kyungsoo beranjak pergi kedapur, sedangkan Minseok mulai mengambil nasi dan lauknya. Tidak memedulikan para namja yang sedang mengintip dari sekat ruang makan.

"Bagaimana mungkin Minseok gege begitu manja saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo gege, sementara dengan kita ? Dia sinis sekali.." Tao berbisik pelan. Matanya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Minseok.

"Ck, itu tidak adil namanya" Mereka mengangguk setuju mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Terus bagaimana dong ? Kita harus apa ?" Luhan merengut.

"Cinta itu tidak boleh dipaksakan.."

 **krik krik krik krik**

"Apa hubungannya ?!" Mereka menoleh dan mendengus bersamaan saat mendengar suara halus Kyungsoo.

"Yah, maksudku..kita tidak boleh memaksa perasaan Minseok hyung. Mungkin saja dia sedang mood padaku pagi ini. Lalu pada Tao nanti siang, kemudian Baekhyun, dan Luhan. Ya kan ?" Mereka mengangguk.

"Iya juga sih.."

"Ya sudah, kita tunggu giliran kita."

"Terus kita ngapain ?"

"Mandi"

.

.

.

Jongdae tersenyum cerah. Dia sudah sampai di Bali bersama dengan sekreatarisnya —Im Sohee. Dia akan menetap di salah satu hotel dekat Pantai Kuta.

"Sajangnim, anda akan menghadiri pertemuan malam ini. Pukul tujuh di ballroom hotel."

"Hmm, hanya itu ?"

"Ne, untuk hari ini hanya itu saja."

"Baiklah. Kau segeralah beristirahat. Aku juga akan kekamar."

Sohee membungkukkan badannya sopan, lalu berjalan kekamar hotelnya. Sementara Jongdae, ia juga berbalik pergi.

"2199, ini dia" Ia tersenyum saat menemukan pintu kamarnya.

"Aish, aku rindu pada bakpao gendut dirumah" Gumamnya.

Ia mengunci pintu dan melenggang ke kamar. Ingin mandi dulu.

Selang beberapa menit, Jongdae keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bathrob ditubuhnya. Sedikit nakal, dia mengambil smartphonenya di nakas, lalu membuka aplikasi kamera. Dia akan berselfie dengan pemandangan pantai dari jendela.

 **Ckrik ckrik**

Dia tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil fotonya. Dibukanya aplikasi chat yang biasa ia gunakan dengan Minseok. Ingin memamerkan fotonya pada sang istri tercinta.

"Kekeke, kau akan menyukainya Min~"

 _Send !_

.

.

.

Minseok sedang menggulingkan badannya kekanan dan kekiri diatas ranjang. Tadi Kyungsoo dan yang lain sudah membersihkan ranjangnya saat ia sedang mandi. Jadi kamarnya sudah kembali rapi. Saat sedang merenung, ia dikagetkan oleh bunyi ponselnya.

"Ish ! Dasar menyebalkan ! Kan aku jadi kaget" Diraihnya benda kotak berwarna putih itu. Dan dia mendelik kesal saat mendapat pesan dari Jongdae.

 **From : Kepala kotak**

 **Aku baru sampai di Bali dear. Suasananya sangat menenangkan, aku suka. Dan akan lebih suka jika kau berada disampingku sekarang. Saranghae~ 3**

Pesan chat itu disertai dengan beberapa foto. Dengan segera, Minseok membukanya.

Ada tiga foto. Yang pertama, Jongdae berselca di ranjang kamar. Yang kedua, foto pemandangan pantai dari balkon. Yang ketiga, foto Jongdae yang tersenyum menghadap pantai. Ketiganya membuat Minseok kembali mendidih. Dia ingin ikut !

 **To : Kepala kotak**

 **KAU SENGAJA ! KAU TIDAK MAU MENGAJAKKU BUKAN KARENA AKU MASIH TIDUR, TAPI KARENA KAU SENGAJA ! AKU MEMBENCIMUUUU ! /3**

 _Send !_

Minseok membanting ponselnya diatas kasur. Dia emosi lagi kan !

 _Ting !_

 **From : Kepala kotak**

 **Bukan begitu dear. Aku tidak mengajakmu karena memang tidak ingin mengganggu tidurmu. Jebal, jangan marah padaku. Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pernah mengirim emot seperti itu lagi.. :(**

Minseok menggeram kesal. Sepertinya Jongdae sengaja ingin mempermainkan perasaannya.

 **To : Kepala kotak**

 **KALAU KAU MEMANG BENAR-BENAR MENCINTAIKU, PULANG SEKARANG JUGA ATAU BIARKAN AKU MENYUSULMU KESANA !**

 _Send !_

.

.

.

"Mwo ? Dua pilihan ini sama-sama berat. Tidak mungkin aku pulang sekarang, tapi akan lebih pantang bagiku untuk membiarkan Minseok menyusul. Ya Tuhan, tolonglah aku.." Jongdae menatap ponselnya cemas. Kalau sudah begini, Minseok tidak akan bisa dibantah. Istrinya itu begitu keras kepala.

 _Ting !_

 **From : Baby Minnie**

 **KENAPA TIDAK MEMBALAS ?! AKU TAHU KAU MENERIMA PESANKU ! PPALI ! KAU HARUS PILIH SATUU !**

Jongdae menghela napas,

 **To : Baby Minnie**

 **Aku pilih atau saja dear~ ;)**

 _Send !_

Dan jawaban darinya benar-benar membuat Minseok murka.

"KIIIMM JONGDAAEEE !"

.

.

.

"Sajangnim, silahkan masuk. Yang lain sudah menunggu anda." Sohee menunduk sopan.

"Hmm, mian merepotkanmu" Jongdae melangkah memasuki ruangan besar yang sudah terisi penuh oleh kolega-kolega bisnisnya.

Yah, hari sudah menjelang malam. Dan sekarang adalah jadwal Jongdae untuk mengikuti pertemuan.

"Kim-ssi, anda sudah datang" Salah satu dari mereka menyapa.

"Mianhamnida, aku terlambat. Apa aku membuat kalian lama menunggu ?" Ia membungkuk.

"Ah, tidak. Kami juga baru datang. Jadi tidak masalah. Jangan sungkan-sungkan"

Dan pembicaraan mereka terus mengalir dengan topik-topik yang membosankan.

.

Jongdae sedang menyesap tehnya saat Sohhe menepuk bahunya pelan.

"Wae ?"

"Maaf sajangnim. Tapi Nyonya Kim sedang menunggu anda."

"Mffftt ! Mwo ?! M-maksudmu—

"Ne, Nyonya Kim Minseok sedang menunggu anda.."

BRAKK !

Jongdae sukses mengagetkan seluruh koleganya karena gebrakan dimeja besar itu. Dengan gugup, ia menunduk menyesal sambil meminta maaf.

"Jossonghamnida, maafkan aku. A-aku permisi.." Dia berlari kalut.

'Astaga, apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan Minseok ?!'

.

.

.

 **Flashback on**

Minseok menggeram kesal karena chattingan dengan Jongdae benar-benar membuatnya kehabisan akal. Dia baru sadar kalau Jongdae itu sangat jahil.

 _Ting !_

 **From : Kepala kotak**

 **Sudahlah Min, hari sudah beranjak siang. Kau tidurlah, jangan banyak berpikir. Dalam jangka waktu dekat aku akan pulang. Jangan khawatir. Jaljayo chagi~ :***

Lihat ? Dia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana Jongdae suka sekali menjungkir balikkan perasaannya ?

'Ah, aku tahu !' Minseok menyeringai nakal saat memikirkan sebuah ide. Dimana ia akan memberi Jongdae kejutan dengan kehadirannya.

'Kalau begitu, aku harus segera bersiap !'

Minseok mengemas barang secepatnya. Ia sudah memesan sebuah tiket online untuk penerbangan pukul satu nanti. Dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas. Dia harus cepat agar malam nanti dia bisa bertemu langsung dengan suaminya.

"Koper, dompet, paspor, ponsel, yes ! Sudah siap ! Saatnya berangkat~" Dia memekik senang. Kebetulan sekali namja-namja yang ditugaskan untuk menjaganya sedang pergi keluar. Kyungsoo pergi belanja bahan makanan. Tao ada latihan wushu. Sedangkan Luhan & Baekhyun pergi pulang mengambil barang mereka. Meninggalkan dirinya sendiri dirumah. 'Salah siapa pergi padahal mereka harus menjagaku. Aku akan memberi mereka pesan setelah sampai di bandara. Hihi~'

Tap tap tap

"Ahjussi ! Antar Minnie ke bandara ne ? Jebal~" Belum apa-apa, Minseok sudah menggunakan aegyonya untuk merayu Tuan Kang, sopir pribadinya dan Jongdae.

"Mwo ? Untuk apa nona muda pergi ke bandara ? Seingat saya, tuan muda baru akan pulang beberapa hari lagi.." Tuan Kang memang memanggilnya nona muda. Padahal dia namja.

"Jebal~ Aku ingin menyusul Jongdae ke Bali. Boleh kan ? Dia sudah mengizinkanku asal Tuan Kang yang mengantar ke bandara. Kumohon~"

Dengan lemas, namja yang usianya sudah kepala lima itu mengangguk. Mempercayai ucapan nona muda yang sepenuhnya adalah bohong. Mau bagaimana lagi, membantah sampai mulutnya berbusa pun dia tidak akan menang dari rayuan maut Minseok.

"Hhh, baiklah. Tapi nona harus berjanji untuk menjaga diri saat berada disana, karena nona pergi sendiri."

"U'um ! Kajja ahjussi~" Setelahnya, mereka berangkat dengan senyuman devil ala Minseok.

 **Flashback off**

.

.

.

"Min !" Minseok terkikik geli melihat Jongdae berlari panik kearahnya.

"Hai~" Ia melambaikan tangannya sumringah.

"Yah ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Kau kabur eoh ?!" Jongdae mengerang frustasi. Seperti dugaannya, Minseok akan melakukan hal gila jika permintaannya tidak dituruti.

"Kau yang kabur ! Kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku ! Kau yang salah !" Minseok membentaknya.

"Aishh!..Aku memang salah. Maafkan aku" Jongdae mendekap istrinya erat-erat. Lega karena Minseok masih utuh didepannya.

"Kau sangat-sangat bersalah ! Ini semua salahmu !" Jongdae tersenyum menyesal mendengarnya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Mianhae.." Dengan sayang, Jongdae mengecupi semua bagian wajah Minseok.

Chup..chup..chup

"Y-yah ! Lepaskan ak—Jongdae !"

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini Min ?" Jongdae bertanya seraya memeluk tubuh Minseok.

"Aku naik pesawat" Jawaban enteng itu membuat Jongdae menghela napas.

"Hhh..kalau itu aku juga tahu dear~ Maksudku, bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku dan Sohee menginap disini ?" Ia mengecupi cuping telinga istrinya.

"Kkk, geli~... Aku tahu dari Sohee sendiri. Saat dibandara aku mengiriminya pesan. Dan aku menemukanmu !" Jongdae mengulum senyum mendengar ocehan manis Minseok.

"...dan aku juga menelfon dan memarahi Sohee" Ucapan lirih Minseok membuatnya heran.

"Kenapa kamu memarahinya hng ?"

"Habis, Jongdae ke Bali cuma sama Sohee ! Padahal kan aku yang istri Jongdae ! Bukan dia !" Minseok memekik sebal. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau suaminya tidak mengajaknya tapi malah mengajak orang lain ? Itulah yang dirasakan Minseok sekarang.

"Seharusnya tidak boleh seperti itu. Dia ikut kemari karena aku membutuhkannya untuk—

"LIHAT ! KAU LEBIH BUTUH DIA DARIPADA AKU ! KAU SUDAH TIDAK SAYANG PADAKU LAGI !" Minseok memotong ucapan Jongdae dan menyentak namja tampan itu. Membuat suaminya menggeram samar.

"Ck, itu karena dia sekreatarisku Min. Aku membutuhkannya untuk mengatur semua jadwalku disini." Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"AKU JUGA BISA !" Namja manis itu mendorong kuat dada Jongdae sampai nyaris tersungkur. Dengan kalut, ia berlari menjauhi koridor sepi tempat Jongdae berada. Meninggalkan sang suami yang hanya bisa mengacak surainya frustasi.

"Aishhh !"

.

.

.

Minseok terisak saat berada ditepi Pantai Kuta. Dia berlari agak jauh tadi, sekarang kakinya pegal.

"Hiks, paboya Kim Jongdae...huwee~" Dia mengusap lelehan airmata dipipi gembulnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak memandang hamparan air laut didepan sana. Entah kenapa, dia sangat haus.

"Hiks, untung aku bawa dompet. Tapi koperku tertinggal di hotel tadi." Minseok beranjak berdiri dari sana. Dia menepuk celana dan bajunya agar bebas dari pasir. Lalu berjalan melihat-lihat.

"Ukh, dimana aku bisa menukar uangku dengan mata uang rupiah ? Aku tidak mungkin pakai uang won." Dia berjalan kearah jalan setapak, menuju daerah didekat pantai yang banyak didatangi para turis. Disamping jalan, berjejer tempat-tempat yang digunakan untuk menjual berbagai pernak-pernik, makanan khas Bali, ada juga yang memajang lukisan.

"Mau beli apa ya ?" Sejenak, ia melupakan masalahnya dengan Jongdae. Dan juga masalah uang.

"Aduh, aku harus tukar dimana ?!"

.

.

.

"Ck !" Berkali-kali, Jongdae berdecak. Berkali-kali pula ia mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sudah mencari Minseok di semua lantai hotel bertingkat 5 itu, ia juga sudah bertanya pada resepsionis apakah ada penyewa kamar atas nama Kim Minseok. Tapi yeoja itu bilang tidak ada.

"Kau dimana Min ? Jangan membuatku khawatir." Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar hotel. Mungkin Minseok berlari ke pantai. Bukan tidak mungkin kan ?

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, ia tidak sengaja melihat sebuah koper berwarna merah muda teronggok di samping meja resepsionis. Dengan kalut ia kembali mendekati yeoja tadi.

"Emm..maaf. Ini koper siapa ?" Resepsionis itu tampak mengernyit bingung dan Jongdae sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Forgive me. May I know this suitcase belong to? (Maafkan aku. Bolehkah aku tahu koper ini milik siapa ?)"

"Oh, there was a girl who left this here. Is there anything I can help ? (Oh, tadi ada seorang gadis yang menitipkannya disini. Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?)"

Uh-oh, kalau begitu bukan Minseok. Tapi Jongdae ingat banyak orang yang mengira istri manisnya itu yeoja. Mungkin saja yeoja didepannya ini juga begitu.

"Should i know her characteristics ? (Boleh aku tahu ciri-cirinya ?)"

"Sorry sir, we can not tell more detail because it is privacy. (Maaf tuan, kami tidak bisa memberitahu lebih detail karena itu adalah privasi.)"

Dengan lemas, Jongdae mengangguk paham. Kalau begini, dia harus apa ?

 _Kringgg Kriiiinggg~_

Suara telepon mengejutkan Jongdae. Namja itu mengerahkan pandangannya pada seorang namja yang sepertinya seumuran dengan orangtuanya, sedang mengangkat telepon—tunggu ! TELEPON ?! PONSEL !

"Ya Tuhan, bodohnya aku"

.

.

.

Minseok tersenyum senang. Dia sudah selesai menukarkan uangnya di money changer. Kebetulan dia melihat seorang turis dari Korea sama sepertinya. Sedikit gugup, ia bertanya pada empat orang yeoja itu. Dan mereka memberitahu tempat yang paling dekat darisana. Dia sangat berterimakasih.

"Aku mau beli minum" Dia merengek pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, ia memasuki sebuah toko mungil yang menjajakan makanan serta minuman.

Matanya berbinar saat melihat bagaimana penuhnya tempat itu dengan berbagai makanan. Dengan riang, ia mulai memilih-milih.

"Boy, can i help you ? (Nak, ada yang bisa kubantu ?)" Seorang ahjumma mendekatinya dan bertanya dengan nada ramah.

"Ung...which is typical of Balinese food ? (Yang mana makanan khas Bali ?)" Minseok mengerjap gugup. Kemampuan Bahasa Inggrisnya agak belepotan.

"All that are here are Balinese food.. (Semua yang ada disini adalah makanan khas Bali..)"

"Umm..ne" Dia mengulum bibirnya malu. Harusnya dia tahu karena sebelum masuk ke tempat ini, dia sudah melihat tulisan didepan yang mengatakan bahwa toko ini menjual makanan dari Bali.

"You are alone ? (Kamu sendirian ?)"

Minseok mengangguk tanpa berbicara.

"Where are your parents ? (Kemana orang tuamu ?)"

"South Korea" Jawabnya singkat sembari mengambil sekotak pai susu di rak. Bukannya bermaksud mengacuhkan ahjumma disampingnya, tapi dia tidak mau salah berbicara. Yah, kalian ingat kalau ia tidak begitu pandai berbahasa Inggris kan ?

"I knew it. You are very beautiful. (Sudah kuduga. Kamu sangat cantik)" Ucapan yeoja itu membuatnya mendelik. Hey, dia namja !

"But, i am a boy.. (Tapi, aku ini laki-laki..)" Tanpa sadar, ia merengek.

"Kkk, you are so adorable ! (Kkk, kamu sangat menggemaskan !)" Minseok hampir saja melayangkan protesnya sebelum smartphonenya berdering.

"Umm, exuse me.. (Umm, permisi)" Dia menundukkan kepalanya dan melangkah menjauh. Dilihatnya ID penelfon. Kepala Kotak !

"Ish ! Ngapain dia nelfon ? Ngga akan aku angkat !" Dengan kesal, Minseok menggeser tombol merah dilayar smartphone-nya.

"Salah siapa memarahi—

Drrrttt drrrtt

"YAH !"

.

.

.

"Min, angkat dear.." Jongdae menggigit bibirnya khawatir. Tadi panggilannya direject. Dan dia yakin kalau Minseok pasti masih marah padanya.

Tuuttt tuuutt

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa namja itu keras kepala sekali ?" Ini kedua kalinya panggilannya direject. Dan Jongdae tidak akan menyerah sampai namja itu menemukan istrinya.

.

.

.

Kalau di Bali ChenMin sedang bertengkar, kita tengok dikediaman mereka. Para namja yang tadi sibuk keluar rumah, sekarang sedang duduk diam di sofa ruang keluarga. Kenapa ? Kedua orang tua Jongdae marah besar —eomma Jongdae maksudnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ? Kenapa Minseok bisa kabur ke Bali menyusul Jongdae ? Jawab !" Yixing yang biasanya lembut itu sekarang sedang menahan emosinya. Dia heran dengan yang dilakukan keempat namja itu. Bagaimana bisa mereka lengah saat menjaga menantunya ?

"M-mianhae ahjumma. Sungguh, kami tidak bermaksud begitu. S-saat itu aku sedang belanja untuk makan malam. Jadi aku meninggalkan Minseok hyung pergi ke supermarket." Kyungsoo menjelaskan dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku pun begitu. Siang tadi aku mendapat telefon dari juniorku kalau aku harus pergi latihan. Dia bilang akan ada pertandingan wushu bulan depan. Jadi aku pergi meninggalkan Minseok gege dirumah." Tao menjawabnya dengan tenang. Walaupun hatinya agak khawatir tadi.

"S-sepertinya itu salah kami. Mian ahjumma, sesaat setelah Kyungsoo dan Tao pergi, aku dan Baekhyun juga ikut meninggalkan rumah karena kami pikir sudah ada Kang ahjussi dirumah. Kami pergi sekalian ingin mengambil beberapa baju karena kami berencana akan menginap. Tapi setelah sampai, kami tidak menemukan siapapun. Bahkan Kang ahjussi juga tidak ada." Luhan menatap Yixing takut. Orang seperti Yixing akan sangat mengerikan kalau sudah marah.

"Sshh, tenanglah yeobo. Jangan emosi begini. Tidak akan ada gunanya, toh Minnie sudah sampai di sana dengan selamat. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Jongdae dan dia bilang semuanya aman. Jangan marah lagi.." Joonmyeon mendekap tubuh Yixing erat, tidak ingin malaikatnya itu meledak-ledak.

"Tapi Myunnie, bagaimana aku memberitahu orang tua Minseok ? Mereka pasti khawatir juga.." Mata Yixing berkaca-kaca.

"Ssshh, gwenchana. Masalah itu biar aku yang mengurus. Jangan cemas ne ?" Yixing hanya mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

Jongdae mengerang frustasi. Ini adalah panggilan ke tujuh belas untuk Minseok. Dan sudah tujuh belas kali juga istri montoknya itu mereject telefon darinya.

"Aish...angkat Min !" Jongdae mengeluh. Kakinya agak pegal karena ia gunakan untuk berdiri dari tadi.

"Ck, jangan reject lagi—

Tut!

 _"YAH KIM JONGDAE ! KAU MENGGANGGUKUU !"_

Suara teriakan Minseok itu bagai angin dari surga. Membuat Jongdae lega bukan kepalang.

"Min ? Kau dimana dear ? Aku sudah berkeliling mencarimu sampai rasanya mau pingsan, tapi tidak juga ketemu. Jebal, beritahu aku.." Suara Jongdae yang terdengar didramatisir itu tampaknya sedikit menggugah hati kecil Minseok.

 _"Mmm..J-Jongdae tidak apa-apa kan ? Nan gwenchana ?"_ Suara imut itu sudah tidak mengandung bentakan atau amarah lagi. Melainkan sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Gwenchana, hanya sedikit lelah" Yah, seharusnya Minseok yang berkata begitu. Namja manis itu baru saja sampai dari perjalanan panjangnya, lalu langsung ketempat Jongdae, dan ia berlari jauh karena ingin menghindari suami tampannya karena marah. Tapi dia tampak biasa saja.

 _"Dae sekarang sedang berada dimana ? Aku akan segera kesana.."_ Jongdae yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Ani dear, kamu beritahu tempatmu berada sekarang. Aku yang akan menyusulmu"

 _"Andwae, nanti bolak-balik. Jongdae pasti masih berada disekitar pantai, ya kan ?"_ Ucapan Minseok membuat Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Memangnya kamu sekarang ada dimana Min ?"

.

.

.

Minseok berjalan kembali ke pantai setelah ia selesai berbicara pad Jongdae. Namja itu tampak ingin marah sampai akhirnya Minseok menutup paksa panggilannya.

"Dasar kotak nakal !" Dia menggerutu sembari berjalan, mengabaikan tatapan yang dilayangkan orang-orang padanya.

"Dimana ya ? Katanya didekat hotel ?" Minseok mengitarkan pandangannya, tapi ia tidak menemukan Jongdae. Kemana namja itu ?

Grep !

Minseok terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkari perutnya. Dengan panik, ia memutar tubuhnya dan mendengus saat tahu bahwa namja itu adalah Jongdae.

"Daee !"

"Wae ? Tahu tidak, kau membuatku khawatir Min. Aku mencarimu disetiap sudut, tapi tetap saja tidak ketemu. Darimana saja eoh ?" Pelukan Jongdae mengerat, seperti meremas tubuh montok istrinya.

"Ungg, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok. Tapi itu semua salahmu ! Kau hobi sekali ya membuatku menangis ?!" Minseok menggigiti tengkuk suaminya.

"Aww ! Min, jangan menggi—hey ! Astaga, itu sakit dear" Jongdae mengusap bekas gigitan istrinya. Walaupun masih dilapisi oleh kemeja dan blazer, entah kenapa rasanya dua gigi kelinci Minseok benar-benar menusuk kulitnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau itu kelinci setengah vampire."

"Yah ! Aku bukan vampire !" Minseok memekik kesal.

"Ahaha, araseo. Kita kembali ke hotel ne ? Sudah larut, saatnya tidur."

Minseok hanya menganggukan kepalanya malas sembari cemberut. Dan mereka berjalan kearah hotel, lalu kekamar yang dipesan Jongdae.

.

.

.

"Kajja masuk" Jongdae membuka pintu, lalu kembali menguncinya begitu Minseok sudah masuk.

"Eh ? Apa itu Min ? Aku baru sadar kalau kau membawanya sejak tadi.." Ia mengernyit karena melihat bungkusan plastik kresek ditangan Minseok.

"Eung ? Ini pai susu. Aku membelinya tadi. Jongdae mau coba ? Rasanya enak loh, aku suka !" Jongdae terkekeh melihat Minseok yang begitu riang saat memerlihatkan makanan khas Bali itu padanya.

"Hanya beli satu pack ?"

"Ani, tadi aku beli dua. Tapi yang satu pack sudah habis !"

"Jinjja ? Kau menghabiskannya sendiri ?"

"Ne... Aku tidak sadar kalau aku sudah makan dua belas buah pai. Habis rasanya enak~"

"Ck, senang sekali ya bisa jalan-jalan begitu. Tidak sepertiku yang mondar-mandir kesana-kemari hanya untuk mencarimu." Jongdae mendengus.

"Dae~ mian. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Habis waktu itu Jongdae nyebelin. Jadi aku lari !" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Hhh, iya deh. Aku juga minta maaf. Mian ne ?"

"U'um ! Gwenchana~"

.

.

.

Minseok mendudukkan diri diranjang setelah membukakan pintu untuk office boy hotel. Tadi dia meminta agar kopernya diantar sampai kamar.

Cklek !

"Min ? Mau mandi dulu ?" Jongdae keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan kaos tipis berwarna putih dan celana pendek hitamnya. Membuat Minseok merona entah karena apa.

"Ne, a-aku mau mandi dulu" Setelah itu, Minseok cepat-cepat berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

"Eh Min, kamu tidak bawa handuk ?" Jongdae berbicara agak keras, tapi tidak ada sahutan.

"Aish, dasar bocah.."

Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Lalu memilih menjatuhkan diri diatas sofa di kamar mereka.

Disisi lain, Minseok masih menenangkan detak jantungnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa berdebar saat melihat Jongdae tadi. Ia tergoda~

"Yah ! Apa sih yang kau pikirkan ?! Dasar pabo !" Cepat-cepat ia membuyarkan khayalannya sebelum bertambah liar. Pipinya memerah.

"Ukh, aku mandi saja deh" Dengan cekatan, ia melepas seluruh kain yang membalut tubuh mulusnya. Hingga sekarang ia naked total.

"Ihihi, aku harus menjaga tubuhku agar Jongdae tetap suka" Dia membalurkan sabun keseluruh tubuh, lalu mengguyurnya dengan air. Maklum, ia merasa menggunakan gayung air lebih menyenangkan daripada pakai shower ataupun berendam dibathtub.

"Uhh.. Dinginn~" Sebenarnya airnya tidak sedingin itu, tapi karena terlalu menyegarkan, Minseok mendekap tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kkk, handuknya mana ?"

Krik krik krik

"Mwo ?! Ketinggalan ?!"

.

.

Jongdae sedang menikmati semilir angin pantai dari jendela balkon kamar saat tiba-tiba terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar.

"Umm ? Nuguya ?" Ia berjalan dan membuka pintunya.

Cklek!

"Annyeong sajangnim. Mian mengganggu anda. Tapi aku ingin mengantar beberapa dokumen anda yang tadi tertinggal di ballroom." Yeoja yang ternyata Sohee itu membungkuk sopan dan menyerahkan tumpukan kertas ditangannya pada Jongdae.

"Oh, arraseo. Gomawo ne, mian merepotkanmu." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Ne sajangnim. Jweossonghamnida.." Sohee membungkuk lagi dan berjalan menjauhi kamar Jongdae untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Hhh, aku sampai lupa kalau dokumen ini tertinggal"

Jongdae menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Tadinya ia ingin memasuki kamar untuk meletakkan kertas itu, tapi niatnya kandas saat melihat siluet seseorang.

"Min ?!"

.

.

"Min ?!" Minseok terlonjak kaget mendengar suara namja tampannya. Cepat-cepat ia berbalik dan menghadap Jongdae. Melupakan fakta bahwa kini dia tengah naked. NAKED !

"J-Jongdae" Wajahnya merona sampai ketelinga saat melihat arah tatapan suaminya. Pandangan Jongdae mengarah pada genital mungilnya.

"Min, apa yang—"

"Jangan lihat !" Ia memotong ucapan Jongdae dan menutupi bagian privatnya dengan kedua tangan, tidak ingin suaminya melihat lebih dari ini.

"T-tapi.."

"Daee~ jangan lihat.." Minseok merengek.

"Aish, kan tadi sudah kutanya kamu bawa handuk atau tidak. Tapi kamu tidak menjawab. Dan sekarang ? Kamu mau aku makan ya ?" Jongdae mengambil sebuah bathrob.

"Ini pakai dulu" Ia menyerahkan kain itu pada Minseok. Keadaan menjadi hening.

"Dae~ jangan makan aku ne ? Jebaal~" Minseok memecah keheningan dengan memeluk Jongdae.

"Huh, aku tidak janji dear~" Ia merengut saat mendengar nada menggoda dari suara tenor suaminya.

"Tapi aku capek.. Kemarin Jongdae sudah memakanku sampai habis~" Minseok tidak menyerah. Ia mengusapkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Jongdae, seperti kucing.

"Itu kan kemarin. Kalau sekarang ya beda lagi" Jongdae mengeratkan pelukannya dan menggendong Minseok kearah ranjang.

"E-eh, Jongdae ! Turunkan aku ! Ppali !" Minseok berontak. Astaga, masa Jongdae tega sekali mau menyerangnya lagi ?

"Sshh, tenanglah Min.."

"T-tapi, Daee~ !"

.

.

.

"Tidakkah ini seperti bulan madu kita ?" Jongdae tersenyum menatap Minseok didekapannya. Tadi Jongdae memang menggendong Minseok ke ranjang, tapi kemudian ia merengkuh tubuh istrinya dari belakang.

"Ish ! Tentu sajaa berbeda ! Paboya Kim Jongdae !"

"Hei, kau mengumpat padaku. Mana sikap manismu eoh ?" Dikecupnya kedua pipi bulat Minseok gemas.

"Hilang. Dan itu semua salahmu !" Minseok merajuk.

"Mian deh. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau sampai disini ? Apa mereka yang memprovokatorimu agar menyusulku ?" Jongdae ingat dia sudah meminta bantuan para sahabat Minseok untuk menjaga istrinya. Tapi ternyata Minseok masih bisa kabur. Ia mencumbu tengkuk istrinya gemas.

"Akh ! Aniya. Mereka tidak tahu aku per—nghh~ pergi.." Minseok mendesah geli saat lidah Jongdae menyapu kulitnya.

"J-Jongdae geumanhh ahh~"

"Hmm, benar-benar nakal. Kau sudah membuat semua orang khawatir. Kau harus kuhukum dear~"

"Nghh...Dae~" Minseok menggelinjang saat tangan hangat Jongdae menelusup kedalam kaos yang dikenakannya. "Rasakan ini dear"

"Akh ! Dae ! Nghh.." Minseok mengerang keras begitu Jongdae mencubit dan memilin nipplenya kuat. Sedangkan Jongdae semakin menjadi saat mendengar suara desahan istrinya.

"Ahhng..lep—phas !" Minseok merengek. Jongdae baru saja melakukan yang iya-iya padanya semalam. Masa mau lagi ?

"Ck, pembangkang" Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Jongdae sedang membuka simpul bathrob yang dipakainya.

"Ahh ! Geumaaanhh !"

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

Annyeong chingudeul, Kimi dateng~ ^^/

Ngga tau kenapa chap ini lumayan panjang —atau kurang panjang ?— hehe, jadi jangan bosen ne. Mian kalau ceritanya tambah aneh. Kimi khilaf. Kimi udah berusaha buat bikin semampu Kimi, tapi ya tetep aja gaje.. -3-

Oiya, chap ini fokus ke ChenMin dulu. Baby-nya nyusul ne.

Ada yang mau ninggalin jejak ? Seenggaknya Kimi tau, apa ff ini patut diterusin atau di discontinue. :(

 **Balasan review =**

 **daebaektaeluv :** Kkk, Umin bilang "Gomawo" buat kamu. Ini udah next, jangan lupa review lagi ya..?

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Iya nih Chy, si Umin emang gitu. Kkk, sekarang udah ngga ditinggal lagi~ xD Gomawo Chy, review lagi ya ?

 **taetenchanbaek :** Apa disini mereka udah bertengkar ? Terus kejar-kejaran ? Aku ngga begitu yakin. Tapi kalo masalah gitu2an, pasti mah itu. Kkk, tapi chap depan aja ne *ditampol. Gomawo ne udah ngasih semangat, aku 00L *masih dibawah umur*. Kalo Tae-ssi line berapa ? Jangan lupa review chap ini ne ?

 **naminara :** Ahaha, Umin emang yang paling top ! Ini udah diperpanjang, tapi belum ada adegan begituan. Di lanjut chap depan, jadi sabar ne ? X). Kkk, gomawo udah review. Review lagi..?

Sekali lagi, gomawo buat yang udah review. Aku seneng banget walaupun cuma empat orang :').

Buat silent reader —kalo ada—, please tinggalin jejak. Aku sakit liat angka di traffic light, yang baca ampe seratus lebih. Tapi ngga ada yang review.. :'(

Mian curcol. Gomawo udah mau baca ffku yang gaje ini. Review please..?

Sign, Kim Kimi/?


	4. Chapter 4

Love Sign (Sekuel)

ChenMin Fic

 **Desclaimer :** Chara bukan punya Kimi, tapi ceritanya iya.. :3

 **Warning :** BL, Boys Love, Yaoi, M-preg!, typo(s), gaje, DlDr !

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

"Akh, geumanh Dae !" Minseok menggerung saat bathrob ditubuhnya terlepas akibat Jongdae. Pipinya merona merah saat menyadari suami tampannya itu sedang memerhatikan daerah privatnya. Apalagi Jongdae juga sedang menyeringai evil. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Minseok malam ini. Dia hanya bisa pasrah.

"Nnhh, Daehh.." Tangannya menggenggam sprei erat-erat. Melampiaskan nikmat disaat Jongdae sedang mengulum genitalnya.

Yeah, namja tampan itu bahkan belum memberikan sentuhan di bibir maupun dadanya, tapi dia sudah menuju ke inti permainan.

"Acckk ! Hahh...Jong—dae" Napas Minseok tersengal-sengal. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan tetapi namja yang masih menggagahi miliknya itu sama sekali tidak memberikan jeda. Malah semakin mengoralnya kuat-kuat.

"Jongdae ! Akh, aku mauhh..cum" Minseok bisa merasakan genitalnya berkedut-kedut. Dirinya hampir sampai sekarang.

"AKKKHHH !" Sial ! Hampir saja ia meledak. Tapi Jongdae tega sekali mempermainkan tubuhnya. Namja itu melepas kulumannya paksa, membuat Minseok merintih lemah tak berdaya.

Jongdae menyeringai kejam. Menyenangkan sekali bisa menggoda istrinya sampai seperti ini. Minseok terlihat frustasi dan itu benar-benar membuatnya senang.

"Akh...Jong—daehh~" Sebelah bibirnya melengkung keatas, menandakan ia benar-benar puas dengan kegiatannya malam ini.

"Wae Min ? Kau suka eoh ?" Ujarnya sembari mengangkangkan kedua kaki Minseok agar lebih lebar.

Digeseknya bibir rektum yang telah basah itu dengan jemarinya, membuat Minseok merintih keenakan.

"Eunghh.." Jongdae terkekeh tanpa suara mendengarnya. Dengan cekatan, ia menelusupkan kepala di antara kedua kaki Minseok.

Sluurp~

"Ngh ! Akhh..!" Minseok membelalak lebar saat merasakan sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal membelai bibir rektumnya. Tanpa melihat, ia tahu bahwa Jongdae sedang mengoral holenya.

"Eughh !" Tubuhnya melengkung saat Jongdae menghisap rektumnya bringas. Apalagi namja itu juga memainkan genital mungilnya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah, membuatnya semakin vokal saat mendesah.

"Daehh... Mau—cumhh~" Kepalanya menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri frustasi. Genitalnya sudah sangat mengeras, tapi suami tampannya itu masih belum mau memberikan klimaks untuknya. Malah semakin gencar memainkan tubuhnya.

"Ini hukumanmu sayang. Nikmati saja, kau pasti suka" Setelah mendengar perkataan Jongdae, Minseok hanya bisa memasrahkan seluruh tubuhnya untuk mengejang di bawah kuasa sang suami.

"Ahh ! Mmhhh~"

.

.

.

.

"Ackk ! Pelanhh.." Minseok mengernyit sakit saat Jongdae menghisap kuat perpotongan lehernya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka melakukan foreplay, tapi Jongdae sama sekali belum mengizinkan dirinya untuk klimaks.

"Daehh, jebal~" Dengan putus asa, ia merengek manja agar Jongdae tidak menyiksanya dengan menahan klimaks.

Sedangkan Jongdae, namja itu diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Ackk ! Andwaehh ! Ukh.." Tanpa aba-aba, Jongdae melesakkan satu ruas jarinya ke dalam rektum bengkak Minseok berwarna merah menggoda. Memutar dan melengkungkan jarinya dengan cepat, membuat sang istri menjerit karenanya.

"Akhh ! Appo Daehh.." Minseok merintih sakit. Sepertinya Jongdae memang benar-benar menghukumnya. Buktinya namja tampan itu tidak memberi sentuhan dan ucapan penuh cinta padanya. Tidak seperti malam romantis mereka yang lain.

"Hiks...pelanhh~" Minseok hanya bisa terisak. Namja manis itu butuh sentuhan halus, bukan cepat dan kasar seperti ini. Sedangkan dirinya sudah hampir meledak.

Sementara Jongdae, ia masih menikmati kegiatan jarinya. Rasanya begitu hangat. Minseok benar-benar ketat menjepit jari tengahnya, membuatnya semakin bergairah.

"Wae ? Kamu menangis dear ?" Dengan sengaja, Jongdae menusuk prostat namja manis itu berulang-ulang dengan telak dan kuat. Membuat sang istri menjerit puas.

"Ngh ! Ahh ! Ahh ! Jong—daehh !" Minseok membuka mata saat merasakan basah di bagian dada. Rupanya Jongdae sedang mengulum bagian situ, pinggiran nipplenya.

"Nnhh~" Ia mengalihkan kedua tangannya untuk meremas surai Jongdae, serta memberi langkah agar Jongdae mengulum titik sensitifnya.

Tapi Jongdae tetaplah Jongdae. Walaupun Minseok menjambak rambut suaminya keras, Jongdae tetap tidak akan menuruti kemauannya. Bukannya mengulum lapisan lembut yang telah mencuat dan membengkak merah itu, Jongdae malah menghentikan kegiatannya. Termasuk tumbukan jarinya di hole Minseok.

"Ahh..haahh. Waeyo Dae ? Kenapahh berhentihh~" Minseok menggeliat resah. Tubuhnya butuh pelepasan, tapi Jongdae seolah mengulur waktu untuk itu.

"Aku mau tidur saja Min. Aku lelah.." Jongdae menghentikan semua sentuhannya dan memilih berbaring disamping Minseok yang bahkan masih mengangkang. Namja itu diam-diam menyeringai senang.

Sementara Minseok, dia terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Hey, dia bahkan belum cum tapi Jongdae sudah berhenti. What the—.

"Yah ! Kim Jongdae ! Museun irriya ?!" Minseok menggeram kesal. Jongdae tega sekali padanya.

"Jangan teriak Min, berisik.."

"Dae~ hiks, ahh ! Ackk !" Dengan terisak, Minseok mengocok sendiri genital mungilnya yang sudah membengkak dan memerah. Mengabaikan Jongdae yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ukh...nghh~ hiks, ahh" Kocokannya semakin cepat, tapi cairan tubuhnya masih tidak mau keluar.

"Hiks, Kim Jong—daehh..jebhalhh~" Dia menyaut tangan Jongdae dan meletakkannya di selangkangannya. Meremas tangan Jongdae yang berarti juga meremas miliknya sendiri.

"Nnhh, ahh ! A-aku..CUUUMMMHHH~" Minseok menggelinjang liar saat akhirnya cairan putih itu menyembur membasahi tangannya dan tangan Jongdae. Dadanya kembang kempis meraup napas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Akan tetapi, genital mungilnya kembali menegang karena rangsangan tangan Jongdae. Namja tampan itu sengaja kembali meremas dan memainkan genitalnya lagi. Membuat Minseok menggerung tidak suka.

"Daehh, jangan lagi~" Rengeknya manja. Tangannya menahan pergerakan tangan hangat itu. Kemudian ia menjauhkan tangan Jongdae dari jangkauan miliknya.

"Ck, kau membuatku malas Min" Minseok membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Apa maksud Jongdae dengan membuatnya malas ?

"J-Jongdae... Kenapa Jongdae bilang begitu ?" Tanpa dikomando, pelupuk mata Minseok kembali basah. Dia sedih, sangat sedih.

"Hn, kau sudah mengotori tanganku. Aku malas berjalan ke toilet.." Jongdae membalik badannya ke arah Minseok. Yah tadi dia memang tidur membelakangi namja mungilnya.

"M-Min ? Kenapa kau menangis ?" Tapi dia dibuat terkejut melihat namja itu menangis tersedu-sedu tanpa suara. Hati Jongdae tersayat melihatnya.

"Hiks.. Tadi Jongdae bilang bahwa Jongdae bosan padaku. Dan—hiks, barusan Jongdae juga bilang kalau aku membuat Jongdae malas. Apa aku begitu buruk sampai Jongdae berkata begitu. Hiks.." Minseok mengusap kedua matanya kasar.

"Sshh, Min. Uljima.." Jongdae menangkup pipi Minseok yang semakin berisi. Diusapnya jejak airmatanya lembut, seakan tengah mengusap benda paling rapuh sedunia.

"Hiks" Jongdae tersenyum melihat namja manis dihadapannya masih sesenggukan. Diraihnya kedua tangan mungil Minseok untuk diletakkan di lehernya. Menuntun sang istri untuk memeluk tubuhnya.

"Min, aku hanya bercanda sayang. Apa aku terlalu keterlaluan padamu hmm ?" Jongdae beralih mengecupi puncak kepala Minseok.

"Hiks, kenapa Jongdae suka sekali bercanda...saat melakukan itu denganku ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Entah, aku hanya sangat senang melihatmu kesal karena kekurangan sentuhanku" Jongdae menyeringai evil.

"Ish ! Nappeun namja !" Minseok memukul dada Jongdae pelan kemudian menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh geli.

"Min, mau lanjut atau berhenti ?"

Minseok mengernyit bingung, "Apanya ?"

"Kegiatan kita~"

 **Blush !**

Ucapan Jongdae cukup untuk membuat Minseok merona merah. Dengan gugup, dia mengangguk lamat-lamat.

"N-ne.."

.

.

.

"Akhh ! J-jangan di sa—ahh !" Minseok mendesah keras saat Jongdae menghisap garis selangkangannya kuat. Namja manis itu menggeliat resah saat merasakan jemari Jongdae meremas pangkal genitalnya lembut.

"Nnhh.. Ahh~" Digigitnya bibir bawahnya yang sudah memerah dan membengkak. Membuat Jongdae tersenyum nakal. Ia bergerak ke atas, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah manis Minseok.

Chu~

Jongdae mencium bibir sewarna peach itu lembut. Minseok yang senantiasa mengatupkan bibir penuhnya membuat Jongdae meremas genital namja itu gemas. Diiringi dengan desahan yang artinya membuat bibir mungil istrinya terbuka.

"Nghhh..mmhh" Jongdae melumat bibir atas dan bawah Minseok bergantian. Sesekali lidahnya terjulur untuk menjilat lapisan lembut dan manis itu. Sedangkan tangannya masih bergerilya di daerah selatan Minseok, membuat namja yang sedang ditindihnya itu mengerang frustasi.

"Mmphh, Daehmmpfftt.." Minseok mendesah keras saat salah satu jari Jongdae kembali menjebol rektum ranumnya. Kedua tangannya bergerak menjambak rambut Jongdae kuat, membuat sang empunya menyeringai senang.

"Mmp ! Umm ! Hmfftt—Daehh !" Minseok melengkungkan tubuh sintalnya saat jari sang suami menusuk prostatnya telak. Bahkan sampai melepas ciuman mereka.

"Anghh, geuma—akhh !" Tubuhnya kembali melengkung seksi saat Jongdae dengan paksa menjebol rektum merahnya dengan menambah dua jari sekaligus.

Sungguh, Minseok tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang dirasakannya sekarang. Entah kenapa, tubuhnya terasa semakin sensitif saat ruaman dari Jongdae bertambah.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan sayang. Kita langsung inti ne..?"

Chup~

Jongdae melumat bibir bengkak Minseok. Sebelah tangannya meraih pinggang Minseok dan memeluknya sedangkan sebelahnya lagi menjaga agar paha Minseok menekuk dan terangkat ke atas.

"Mmmhh.." Dengungan itu ia artikan sebagai tanda siap.

Dengan perlahan, Jongdae menggesek bibir rektum Minseok dengan miliknya. Hingga akhirnya..

JLEB !

"UMMMPPHHH ! AAARGGMMMFFTT.." Dia menahan tubuh Minseok yang mengejang. Untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya, Jongdae melumat bibir Minseok kasar. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengurut genital mungil sang istri yang telah dibasahi oleh precum, tak lupa ia mulai menggerakkan miliknya di dalam sana.

"Umppfft..haahh. Ahh ! Nghh ! Jong—daehh~" Desahan Minseok mengalun keras saat sweet spotnya ditumbuk keras oleh genital besar Jongdae. Rasanya sungguh membuatnya melayang.

Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia meraih kepala Jongdae. Sebenarnya Minseok ingin kembali memagut bibir tipis suaminya yang begitu pas saat disatukan dengan bibirnya. Tapi dia tidak sanggup meminta, jadi Jongdae yang bergerak. Namja itu beralih mengulum nipplenya yang sudah membengkak merah dan mencuat.

"Mhh..ahh ! Lebih—dalamhh.." Minseok meremas rambutnya sendiri. Dia tidak tahan dengan rasa yang seolah sedang mengocok perutnya itu.

"Hmm.." Sementara Jongdae masih begitu menikmati benda mungil yang sedang dihisap dan lumatnya itu.

"Nhh ! Ahh ! AHHHH ! CUUUUMMHHH !" Lelehan sperma Minseok menyembur kuat mengotori dada dan perutnya serta Jongdae. Dia masih dalam fase melayang setelah mendapat klimaks keduanya.

Tapi matanya membelalak lebar saat Jongdae kembali menghentakkan miliknya dengan brutal. Ia menjerit panik.

"Akh ! T—tungguhh ! Geuma—AKHH ! Jongdaehh !"

.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut. Sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 lebih. Tapi hal itu tidak menghentikan Jongdae untuk menggenjot istrinya.

"Khhh..cu—kuphh" Jongdae menyeringai melihat Minseok menggelepar tidak berdaya dibawah kuasanya. Namja itu tetap menggerakkan tubuhnya, tidak menuruti kemauan sang istri.

"Nghh ! AAAAHHHHH !" Entah sudah klimaks yang keberapa, Minseok tidak mau tahu. Yang pasti, tubuhnya terasa remuk karena dipaksa mengeluarkan cairan berkali-kali.

"Min !" Matanya membelalak lebar saat lagi-lagi cairan Jongdae memenuhi perutnya. Suaminya itu baru cum 5 kali bahkan disaat dirinya sudah mau pingsan seperti ini. Dan lagi, sekalinya cum Jongdae bisa langsung membuat perutnya membuncit karena cairannya.

"Mmhh..jeb—hal~" Ia merintih memohon, membuat namja tampan itu tersenyum lembut.

"Mian, aku terlalu kasar sayang. Cha, tidurlah.." Jongdae mengeluarkan miliknya. Dikecupnya dahi basah Minseok, membuat sang empu semakin menenggelamkan diri dipelukannya.

"Jaljayo chagi~"

"Mmm..."

.

.

.

.

Minseok membuka kedua matanya saat terganggu dengan sesuatu yang menyilaukan. Dan saat itu dia tahu kalau hari sudah menjelang pagi.

"Hoamm.." Dia menguap lucu. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Ungg...Jongdae ? Eoddiga ?" Dahinya mengerut. Bukankah semalam dia tidur dengan Jongdae ? Tapi mana suaminya ?

"Yah ! KIM JONG—"

 **Cklek !**

"Yayaya, aku mendengarmu Min.." Pipinya merona saat melihat Jongdae membuka pintu. Dia menundukkan kepalanya malu.

"E-eh ?" Minseok melotot kaget.

"Wae ?"

"Baju Dae~"

"Hmm ?"

"Bajuu~" Minseok buru-buru menyelimuti tubuh berisinya agar tidak terpampang. Yah, walaupun Jongdae sudah melihat bagian paling privatnya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja malu.

"Ahaha, kenapa eoh ? Jangan ditutupi begitu, sayang~" Ukh, Jongdae dan segala kejahilannya.

"Daee~" Minseok merengek manja.

"Kekeke, arraseo. Tapi makan dulu nde ? Setelah itu baru mandi dan ganti baju.." Jongdae mengambil nampan yang tadi sempat terabaikan. Namja itu membuat sepiring makanan bergizi dan segelas susu untuk Minseok. Maklum, Minseok butuh asupan gizi lebih agar buah hati mereka tetap sehat.

"Kajja makan"

"U'um.."

.

.

.

.

"Min, sini sayang" Minseok mengangguk dan berjalan kearah Jongdae yang sedang memilih-milih pakaian khas Bali.

Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah sekitar hotel. Dan Jongdae memberhentikan langkahnya di salah satu pedagang baju Bali di pinggir jalan.

"Kamu mau yang mana hmm ?" Minseok merengut saat melihat kain di kedua tangan Jongdae. Yang satu daster sewarna baby blue untuk yeoja. Yang satu lagi kaos tipis dengan gambar wajah aneh didepannya.

"Andwae !"

"Hmm ?"

"Aku tidak mau semuaa~" Dia merengek tidak setuju. Hey, dia ingin kaos namja. Bukan daster.

"Min, ayolah. Pakaian ini akan sangat berguna saat perutmu sudah lebih besar nanti. Kamu tidak akan repot dengan baju yang kekecilan, atau baju yang terlalu ketat. Dan lagi, baju-baju ini nyaman dipakai.." Penjelasan Jongdae membuatnya menyesal.

Jongdae benar, pakaian ini pasti akan terasa nyaman digunakan. Dan juga tidak akan membatasi pergerakannya. "Arraseo, tapi pakainya nanti kalau baby sudah besar ne ?"

Jongdae terkekeh mendengarnya. "Perutmu, sayang. Bukan baby. Kalau baby besar, berarti saat baby sudah lahir kamu baru mau memakainya.."

"Ish ! Maksudku juga seperti itu.."

.

.

"Disana saja.." Jongdae memilih satu tempat duduk kosong dipinggir Pantai Kuta setelah sekian lama mereka berkeliling. Sebelumnya, ia sudah membeli dua buah kelapa muda untuk diminum di pagi menjelang siang seperti ini.

"Dae-ya, mana punyaku ?" Minseok yang paling exited. Dia senang sekali saat datang ke tempat penjual kelapa. Dia yang memilih sendiri buah mana yang mau dibeli. Dan Jongdae tentu akan membebaskan istri montoknya selama itu bukan hal buruk.

"Ini, minumnya pelan-pelan. Arra ?" Jongdae memberikan sebuah kelapa untuk Minseok, sedangkan satu lagi untuknya.

 **Slurrp**

"Kkk, mashita~" Jongdae tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Dae, aku mau degannya. Bagaimana cara mengambilnya ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibir basahnya. Ia sudah mengorek kelapa itu dengas sendok. Tapi susah sekali.

"Nanti chagi, kalau air kelapa mudanya sudah habis." Ia mengangguk.

"Y-yah ! Jangan langsung dihabiskan begitu ! Pelan-pelan saja—aishh !" Jongdae langsung merebut kelapa dipangkuan istrinya saat melihat namja manis itu begitu brutal menyedot air kelapanya dengan brutal. Tentu saja ia panik. Bagaimana kalau Minseok tersedak ? Kan tidak lucu.

"Ish Jongdae ! Kembalikan !" Jongdae mencoba mengamankan kelapa dipelukannya.

"Tidak akan !"

"Yaa ! Kim Jongdaee~"

.

Setelah aksi saling merebut selesai, akhirnya Jongdae mengalah dan memberikan kelapanya pada Minseok. Sebagai kepala keluarga dan calon ayah yang baik, dia memberi saran agar meminum satu buah kelapa bersama. Supaya air kelapanya cepat habis dan Minseok bisa memakan isinya.

"Kkk, mashita~" Kalau sebelumnya Jongdae tersenyum, sekarang dia hanya mendengus saat mendengar Minseok berkata begitu.

"Sudah selesai ? Kita harus kembali sebelum jam makas siang dear.." Ia mengusap lelehan air kelapa yang mengalir didagu Minseok saat namja itu menyeruput langsung tanpa sedotan.

"Nde, sudah habis. Yang itu dibawa pulang kan ?" Jongdae melirik kelapa miliknya yang bahkan masih utuh.

"Ani, kita tinggal saja.."

"MWO ?! ANDWAE ! KITA HARUS MEMBAWANYA PULANG !" Cepat-cepat Minseok merebut kelapa itu dari meja. Membuat Jongdae tersenyum evil.

"Dasar rakus.."

"Biarkan !"

Aishh, dasar kekanakan..

.

.

.

.

TBC !

Hai, Kimi balik. Mian Kimi ngga bisa bales review kalian satu-satu. Tapi aku seneng banget bacanya. Gomawo ne udah mau review chapter kemarin. Chap ini kalian maukan review lagi ?

Kkk, kamsahamnida~ :D

Sign, Kim Kimi/? -_-


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Sign (Sekuel)**

ChenMin fic

 **Desclaimer :** Tokoh cuma minjem nama, sedangkan ceritanya punya Kimi.. :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, typo(s), bad diction, ini adalah ff yang membosankan.. :'3

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari Minseok dan Jongdae di Bali. Dan besok malam, mereka harus pulang ke Seoul.

"Ung, masa cuma ini ? Nanti kalau mereka ngga suka bagaimana ?" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang merapikan oleh-oleh yang akan dibawa pulang.

"Satu, dua, tiga...satu, dua.. Hmm, ini disini dan ini juga. Lalu.."

Diam-diam Jongdae mengamati tingkah laku istrinya dari jauh. Bibirnya mengulas senyum geli melihat betapa antusiasnya namja manis itu hanya karena oleh-oleh.

"Jongdaeee~ masih kurang. Nanti kalau ada yang tidak dapat bagaimana ?" Minseok menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Eih ? Kalau begitu kita bisa beli lagi." Jongdae menatap Minseok gemas.

"Jeongmal ? Bagaimana kalau sekarang ?" Minseok memekik senang.

"Tidak chagi. Tidak bisa sekarang, besok aku ada rapat. Malam ini filenya harus sudah selesai." Jongdae menghela napas pelan.

"Ish ! Menyebalkan !"

Brakk !

Minseok membanting pintu kamar. Membuat Jongdae tersentak kaget.

"Hhh, mulai lagi mood swing-nya.."

.

.

Minseok berguling ke kanan dan ke kiri di ranjang king size kamar hotel mereka. Dia sudah menunggu Jongdae sekitar 15 menit, tapi namja itu tidak juga terlihat ingin menyusulnya.

"Ish ! Dia tega sekali sih. Menyebalkan !" Bugh ! Dia melempar bantal ke arah pintu.

"Jongdaeeeee !" Teriakannya membahana.

.

.

"Masih marah ?" Jongdae memeluk Minseok dari belakang. Tadinya dia sengaja membiarkankan makhluk menggemaskan ini ke kamar, tidak ingin mengejarnya. Tapi ternyata Minseok malah mengamuk.

"..."

Mereka tengah berbaring di ranjang dengan Minseok yang membelakanginya dan lebih memilih untuk memeluk guling.

"Mian, kupikir kamu sedang ingin sendiri. Jadi aku tidak mengejarmu. Apa aku salah ?"

"..."

"Eh ? Apa bukan karena itu ? Apa karena aku tidak bisa mengantarmu membeli oleh-oleh ?"

"..."

"Kamu sudah tidur ? Ahh, baiklah. Jalja—"

"YAH !"

Jongdae tersentak kaget ketika Minseok berteriak. Bahkan disaat Minseok sudah membalikkan badan ke arahnya, wajahnya tetap cengo.

"Dasar tidak romantis ! Seharusnya kau merayuku ! Bukannya malah begitu !" Disetiap kalimatnya, Minseok menyisipkan nada marah.

"..."

"Kenapa diam ?!" Bagai dihantam tsunami, Jongdae langsung sadar dari keterkejutannya.

"A-aaa~ mian sayang, bukannya tidak ingin merayu. Tapi kukira kamu sudah tidur, jadi rasanya akan sangat aneh kalau aku harus merayumu disaat seperti itu. Kamu tahu kan ?" Jongdae memeluk tubuh Minseok lembut.

"Huh ! Alasan saja !" Tapi sepertinya Minseok masih marah.

"Yaa, kamu tidak percaya ? Apa aku harus menggelitikimu sampai pagi ? Hmm ?" Tangan Jongdae terulur. Dengan segera, Minseok menampiknya. Tak lupa dia meletakkan telapak tangannya diwajah Jongdae, menghalangi wajah jahil itu untuk mendekat.

"Akh ! Jongdaee ! Lepas, aku—ahahaha~ Jongdaeee~"

Haishh, sepertinya Minseok langsung luluh hanya dengan gelitikan super dari sang master of troll.

.

.

"Hoam~ ngantuknya" Minseok membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar karena menguap. Tubuhnya menggeliat lucu, efek bangun tidur.

"Hey.." Minseok melenguh saat seseorang mengguncang lengannya.

"Min, aku akan berangkat. Jaga diri baik-baik, jangan pergi keluar sebelum aku pulang, arra ?" Minseok merasakan bibirnya menyentuh sesuatu yang lembab dan basah.

"Unggg, hoaamm~"

"Dah sayang.." Setelahnya, keadaan kamar berubah hening.

Tadinya Minseok mengira kalau dirinya hanya mendengar bisikan lewat mimpi. Tapi begitu sadar saat diranjang cuma ada dirinya, Minseok memekik kencang. Matanya membulat kaget. Jongdae meninggalkannya !

"Huh ? JONGDAAEEE !" Minseok menjerit keras.

.

.

Jongdae menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi. Dia sedang berada di ruang yang di design seperti ruang pertemuan, bersama dengan para direktur yang lebih tua darinya. Mungkin hanya 2-3 orang yang terlihat masih muda. Itupun masih terpaut beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya. Atau dengan kata lain, Jongdae yang paling muda.

"Sajangnim, anda tidak apa-apa ?" Jongdae menoleh kebelakang, dimana sekreatarisnya berdiri.

"Aaa, aku tidak apa-apa." Jongdae terkekeh. Ya, seandainya dia tidak terlalu larut memandang wajah cantik istrinya sebelum tidur, mungkin dia tidak akan menguap seperti sekarang. Salahkan saja istri montoknya !

"Kapan rapat ini akan berakhir ?" Jongdae mengeluh lesu. Sedangkan Sohee hanya tersenyum geli. Tahu apa yang diinginkan atasannya itu.

Ingin menemui istri manisnya mungkin ?

.

.

Minseok mengerang bosan. Sudah hampir 2 jam dia menunggu. Dia sudah menurut untuk tetap disini. Tapi Jongdae belum pulang juga.

"Ish !" Minseok membanting ponselnya kesal. Dia sangat ingin menghubungi namja tampan itu. Tapi Minseok tahu diri, dia tidak mau mengganggu pekerjaan suaminya. Lagipula Jongdae kemari untuk bekerja, bukannya honeymoon dengannya. Eh ? Minseok merona malu.

Ia beruntung Jongdae tidak mengirimnya kembali ke Korea. Namja itu tetap menerima kedatangannya. Jongdae bercerita padanya kalau appanya menghubungi beberapa jam setelah Minseok sampai ke Bali. Dia bilang keempat temannya kena amuk. Karena itu sampai sekarang Minseok masih takut menghubungi mereka.

"Ungg, bosaan.." Namja itu menguap lebar. Ia kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang. Tanpa sadar, tangannya mengelus perutnya sendiri dengan sayang.

"Hai baby, ini mommy" Janin yang umurnya belum genap 1 bulan itu masih membuat perut Minseok terlihat biasa saja.

"Sedang apa eoh ? Apa baby lapar ? Kalau iya, mommy akan makan sekarang" Minseok berbicara sendiri. Walaupun begitu, bibirnya masih mengulas tawa kecil.

"Arraseo, baby-ya. Mommy akan makan." Minseok beranjak dari ranjang dia berjalan ke arah meja nakas tempat pai susu berada. Ya, makan nasinya nanti saja. Dia sedang menunggu Jongdae.

"Hmm, mashita !" Dia terlalu asik mengunyah makanan manis itu, hingga tanpa dia sadari Jongdae sudah berada di samping pintu kamar. Sedang bediri sembari menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok. Memperhatikan bagaimana istri imutnya dengan rakus menghabiskan pai susunya.

"Mmm, yummy ! Kkk—

"Seenak itukah ?"

"Huh ?" Minseok mengerjabkan matanya polos.

"Apa seenak itukah rasanya pai susu ?"

Minseok menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang.

"Jongdaee !"

.

.

.

.

 **Skip~**

 **2 bulan kemudian..**

Hari ini hari yang tepat jika ingin pergi keluar jalan-jalan. Matahari sedang bersinar cukup cerah diatas sana. Apalagi hari ini weekend, bisa dipastikan kalau Kota Seoul sedang penuh dengan lalu lalang orang. Mereka ingin rekreasi walaupun cuma di kota sendiri. Setidaknya, itu juga dirasakan untuk calon ibu muda satu ini..

"Jongdaee~ irreona. Daee~" Ibu hamil yang masih menginjak trimester pertama -2 bulan tepatnya- ini tampak begitu bersemangat mengguncang lengan kekar suaminya sendiri. Tak lupa kerucutan bibir sewarna peach-nya yang menjadi hiburan tersendiri untuk yang melihatnya. Termasuk Jongdae, sang suami.

"Hoaaamm" Jongdae menguap lebar sembari meregangkan tubuh. Matanya mengerjap-kerjap menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya matahari yang membias melewati jendela kamarnya.

"Hiks, Jongdaeee~" Isakan yang terdengar manja itu membuat Jongdae mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eung ? Min ? Wae irrae ?" Namja itu segera mendudukkan diri dengan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Tangannya menggapai tubuh mungil tapi berisi yang ada disampingnya sejak tadi.

"H-hiks, Jongdaee~" Isakan itu kembali terdengar, membuat Jongdae memutar mata kepalanya bosan. Ia paling tahu apa maksud dari rengekan milik istrinya.

"Yah, kau ingin sesuatu ? Katakan sayang, aku akan memberikannya untukmu." Jongdae tersenyum sembari menjepit dagu sang istri dengan jari-jari panjangnya. Membuat wajah sembab itu terlihat jelas.

"E-eumh.. ngg.. a-aku~..." Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, menatap random apa yang ada di depannya. Tidak mau balas menatap manik kelam sang suami yang sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Sungguh, Minseok terlihat lucu karena sikapnya.

"Min, kau ingin sesuatu ? Katakan saja dear.." Jongdae kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Tangan kanannya mengusap helaian rambut selembut sutera milik Minseok, menenangkan namja mungilnya.

Kalau kau penasaran kenapa Jongdae selalu bertanya tentang keinginan Minseok, jawabannya satu.

Minseok sedang ngidam.

Dia merasakan itu sejak seminggu setelah kepulangannya dari Bali yang artinya terjadi 7 minggu yang lalu. Dan hal pertama yang dia inginkan adalah... bakpao isi daging manis.

Jongdae sangat bersyukur karena sang istri tidak meminta yang aneh-aneh sampai sekarang. Atau mungkin belum ? Entahlah.

"J-Jongdaee~"

"Ya sayang ?" Jongdae mengulum senyum saat melihat sikap manja sang istri.

"Hari ini kan hari Minggu. Cuacanya juga bagus. Kemarin Baekkie cerita kalau dia akan pergi kencan hari ini." Minseok menghentikan ceritanya sejenak, membuat Jongdae menaikkan alisnya. "Lalu ?"

"L-lalu... Minnie juga mau kencan. Bolehkah ?" Suara mendayu itu terdengar memelan.

"Kencan ? Memangnya kamu mau kencan dengan siapa ?" Jongdae menajamkan tatapan matanya.

"A-ah... T-tentu saja bersama Jongdae. Jongdae m-mau kan ?" Minseok terlihat gugup. Pipinya merona merah hingga ke telinga. Kepalanya menunduk. Tangannya meremas selimut yang masih dikenakan Jongdae.

Ahh.. Apa namja manis ini sedang salah tingkah seperti seorang gadis yang mengajak kekasihnya pergi berkencan untuk yang pertama kali ? Tentu saja~

"Apapun untukmu sayang" Jongdae mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut.

"Jeongmal ?"

"Hu'um.."

"Yaaaaayyy ! Gomawo Jongdae-ya~"

Dengan itu, Minseok segera berlari cepat ke arah lemari. Mengacak-acak isi kotak kayu itu demi menemukan sehelai baju yang mungkin cocok saat dikenakan untuk berkencan. Membuat Jongdae tertawa gemas karena tingkahnya. "Uhh, lucunyaa~"

Namja itu juga tidak mau mengecewakan Minseok. Jadi ia secepat kilat melesat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

.

.

.

"Sayang ? Sudah selesai belum ?" Jongdae menggedor pintu kamar mandi yang sekarang di tempati istrinya.

Ya, setelah Jongdae keluar, Minseok ternyata sudah menungguinya di depan pintu untuk bergantian memakai kamar mandi. Tapi itu sudah 10 menit yang lalu. Jongdae takut terjadi sesuatu di dalam, apalagi Minseok sama sekali tidak merespon ucapannya.

Tok tok tok !

"Min ? Cepat kelu—

Cklek !

Jongdae melangkah mundur saat pintunya terbuka. Matanya memicing tajam pada Minseok yang baru saja keluar.

"Kenapa lama sekali ?" Namja itu menatap tepat dipupil mata sang istri.

"Engg.. A-aku—mmhh. Mianhae Dae-ie. Aku bingung harus pakai baju yang mana. Karena itu aku memakai kamar mandi dengan lama. Mian.." Minseok menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Takut Jongdae memarahinya karena terlalu lama menunggu.

Tapi Jongdae tahu, istrinya sedang berada dalam masa sensitif. Jadi ia tidak boleh menekannya.

"Sshh, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya khawatir karena kamu tidak merespon ucapanku. Kupikir sedang terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di dalam." Jongdae mengecup kening Minseok.

"Kita berangkat sekarang ?"

Minseok terkikik saat merasakan genggaman hangat pada telapak tangan kanannya.

"Ne, kajja !"

.

.

.

Minseok memekik senang. Dari perjalanan hingga mereka sampai ke sini—Lotte World, namja mungil itu tak henti-hentinya tertawa riang. Membuat namja tampan di sampingnya ikut tertular.

"Kkk, Daee ! Lihat itu. Aku mau naik ituu~" Minseok menunjuk sebuah wahana yang lumayan ekstrem untuk ibu hamil sepertinya. Wahana rollercoaster.

"E-eh ? Tidak Min. Kamu tidak khawatir dengan keadaan baby ? Dia masih takut ketinggian, sayang" Jongdae membujuk Minseok. Hey, dia tentu khawatir dengan keinginan Minseok. Baby tidak boleh terguncang, karena berbahaya. Maklum, usia kehamilan Minseok masih sangatlah muda. Pasti masih sangat rapuh.

"T-tapi, aku mau naik ituu~" Ugh, Minseok dengan sifat keras kepalanya.

"Sayang, sekarang pilih. Rollercoaster atau baby ?" Jongdae masih dengan tegas membujuk Minseok.

"Jongdaee~ ! Baby akan baik-baik saja, tidak perlu khawatir ! Karena yang menginginkan ini adalah baby !" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena keinginannya tidak dituruti. Kedua tangannya ia lipat di depan dada.

"Ck, arraseo. Kajja kita ke sana." Kekeke, jangan berpikir kalau Jongdae sudah menyerah. Dia tidak sepengecut itu.

"Ish ! Kau mendecakkan lidahmu !" Minseok menggerung tidak suka. Baginya, decakan lidah Jongdae adalah pertanda kalau namja tampan itu marah padanya.

"Mian, aku tidak sengaja Min" Minseok lebih memilih bungkam mendengarnya.

Mereka berjalan ke arah loket tiket. Sedang ada sedikit pengawasan disana. Petugas loket itu memeriksa tinggi badan orang-orang yang ingin naik wahana. Anak dengan tinggi badan kurang di larang naik.

"Aku cukup tinggi. Pasti boleh naik~" Gumaman kecil itu cukup terdengar oleh Jongdae. Membuat bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Nah, kamu boleh naik"

"Yes ! Aku boleh naik ! Weekk" Dialog itu diucapkan oleh petugas dengan seorang anak laki-laki.

Minseok mengeluh dengan antreannya yang cukup panjang. Membuat kakinya pegal karena capek berdiri.

Hingga akhirnya, saat yang ditunggu tunggu pun tiba. Karena tahu ChenMin sudah cukup syarat, petugas membiarkan mereka naik tanpa pemeriksaan. Tapi sebelum itu...

"Ajussi, maafkan aku. Apa seorang ibu hamil boleh menaiki wahana ini ? Apalagi kandungannya masih terlalu muda." Jongdae melirik Minseok yang berjengit kaget. Namja itu tidak mengindahkan cubitan yang sang istri layangkan kepadanya.

"Mwo ? Hamil ? Apa jangan-jangan istrimu sedang mengandung ?" Petugas itu menatap Minseok.

Ya, tidak ada yang tahu kalau Minseok itu namja. Mungkin karena dia memakai baju yang di dominasi dengan warna pastel lembut, sangat girly untuk namja. Sehingga banyak mengira dirinya yeoja. Apalagi surai selembut sutera miliknya yang sudah memanjang. Membuat Minseok semakin cantik.

"Nde, dia sedang mengandung tapi sangat keras kepala untuk menaiki wahana ini. Apa tidak apa-apa ?" Jongdae memasang muka bingungnya.

"Ahh, sayang sekali. Kami tidak memperbolehkan seorang ibu hamil untuk menaiki wahana ini. Sangat disayangkan, nona tidak boleh naik." Petugas itu tersenyum minta maaf kepada Minseok, membuat Jongdae yang ada di sebelahnya tersenyum puas.

"Eih ? Tapi—tapi aku mau naik ! Daee~ !" Minseok mendelik kesal ke arah suami tampannya.

"Min, kamu dengar ? Ibu hamil tidak boleh naik. Kajja, kita membuat antreannya macet." Jongdae menarik pergelangan tangan istrinya lembut. Tidak mengindahkan raungan marah khas Minseok yang lucu, seperti kucing.

"Daeee ! Chankkaman ! Aku mau naik itu ! Lepaaass !"

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Duduk disebuah kursi kayu yang sengaja disediakan. Tangan Minseok menggenggam permen kapas. Sedangkan Jongdae menggenggam sekaleng jus jeruk dingin. Mereka asik memperhatikan pengunjung yang lewat.

"Jongdaee, mau permen ?" Minseok menyodorkan segumpal arumanis ke arah Jongdae.

"Hmm, sepertinya enak. Aaaa" Jongdae membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan permen dari sang istri.

"Nyam nyam nyam~ manis.." Minseok tertawa melihat ekspresi Jongdae saat berbicara.

"Ahaha~ Jangan ber-aegyo seperti ituu ! Mukamu aneh.." Minseok memeluk tubuh Jongdae dari samping dengan gemas.

"Bilang saja kalau aku imut. Ya 'kan ?" Namja tampan itu terkekeh.

"Aniya ! Kau sangat jelekk !" Perkataan Minseok sungguh terbalik dengan ekspresinya. Eihh, lucu sekali.

Hening~

"Jongdae.."

Jongdae mengernyit heran saat mendengar nada suara Minseok berubah menjadi dingin. Ada apa dengan istri cantiknya ?

"Ya ? Kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Jongdae merengkuh tubuh namja bermata hamster imut itu.

"Eung.. Minnie bosan. Minnie mau makan pai apel. Kajja cari pai apel.." Namja itu berdiri dari duduknya. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan Jongdae yang lebih besar dari miliknya erat. Menarik namja itu untuk mengikuti langkahnya.

"Eh ? Cari dimana sayang ?"

Tuk !

Minseok seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Oiya, mereka kan sedang di taman bermain. Bukannya di jalanan yang dipenuhi pertokoan.

"U-uh, mollaa.." Jongdae tertawa melihat ekspresi muram namjanya. Mata bulat itu dihiasi dengan airmata tipis yang bisa jatuh kapan saja. Sangat menggemaskan.

"Kamu sangat ingin, atau cuma ingin saja ?" Jongdae bertanya seraya mencium surai hitam selembut sutera Minseok dari belakang.

"Sangat ! Minnie sangat ingin ! Boleh ya ? Kita cari sekarang ?" Tanpa bertanya pun Jongdae akan mengabulkannya dalam sekejap.

Tapi tunggu ! Minnie ? Minseok memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama Minnie ? Apa tidak salah ? Namja imut tapi sok tampan itu susah sekali mengaku kalau dia itu cantik. Saat berpacaran dulu, Jongdae sering dibuat gemas karena Minseok tidak mau mengaku kalau dia seorang uke. Sok manly, keren, keseme-semean pula ! Tapi akhirnya setelah mereka menikah, dia sudah berubah jadi lebih manis. Dan sekarang setelah mendapat baby, sepertinya namja cantik itu akan berubah lebih manja dan menggemaskan. Kekeke, Jongdae tertawa evil.

"Jongdae ? Kajjaaa !" Lamunannya buyar karena pekikan kesal Minseok. Namja itu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya bergantian.

"Yayaya, kajja kita pergi. Jangan melompat seperti itu sayang. Tidak baik untuk uri baby" Minseok menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi ekspresinya tetap muram.

"Hei, kamu marah hn ?"

"..."

"Min ?"

"..."

"Ya sudah~"

"Jongdae ! Min marah ! Minnie marah sama Jongdae ! Hiks hiks.."

Aigoo, istrinya mendadak cengeng. Apa bawaan baby ?

Jongdae terkekeh melihat Minseok yang sesenggukan. Namja mungil itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi saja. Kamu tahu kan kalau ada yang marah padaku, aku akan berusaha menjauh dari orang itu.." Minseok membelalakkan mata hamsternya saat melihat Jongdae melangkah meninggalkannya.

Apa-apaan itu ! Jongdae seharusnya merayunya agar tidak marah. Menghiburnya agar berhenti menangis. Bukannya malah pergi dengan cuek.

"Hiks.. Huwaaaaa~" Dia mengeraskan tangisannya, ingin membuat Jongdae berbalik agar namja itu minta maaf.

Dan sepertinya berhasil !

"Yayaya, teruslah menangis seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan orangtua." Yah, Jongdae memang kembali ke arahnya. Tersenyum begitu manis dan memeluknya posesif. Tapi ucapannya yang entah kenapa pedas itu membuat dada Minseok berdentum keras. Akh ! Menyebalkan !

Bugh bugh bugh !

"Jahaaat ! Kenapa Jongdae bilang begitu ?! Hiks, dasar menyebalkan ! Tidak peka ! Raja tega..." Minseok memukuli dada Jongdae kesal. Bibirnya terus menggerutu, mengutuk Jongdae yang tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Airmata masih mengalir dengan deras di pipinya yang gembul.

Tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi Jongdae sudah mengulum senyum geli. Kkk, jiwa evil Jongdae sedang semangat untuk mengerjai seseorang. Dan sekarang sasarannya adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Hiks..menyebalkaaaann" Bibir pouty semerah cherry itu terus menggumam.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Masa begitu saja sudah nangis ? Cup cup cup, uljima~" Jongdae terkekeh sembari mengecupi puncak kepala Minseok. Harum vanilla menguar dari sana.

"Jangan marah lagi, arrachi ? Aku bisa gila kalau kamu marah padaku." Namja itu memeluk Minseok yang sedang menggesekkan wajahnya didadanya seperti kucing.

"Ung~" Gumaman yang sangaat imut !

"Jadi beli pai apel ?"

Minseok mengangguk.

"Kajja !"

.

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 10 menit, mereka sampai di sebuah toko roti yang cukup terkenal. Tadinya Jongdae ingin mengajak Minseok untuk pergi ke cafe di dekat taman yang memang menyediakan menu pai apel. Tapi rasanya akan lebih praktis kalau pergi ke sumbernya langsung. Supaya akan lebih mudah kalau seumpama Minseok ingin jenis kue yang berbeda.

"Kajja" Minseokk mengangguk sembari membuka pintu mobil. Bibirnya tak henti menebar senyum senang saat melihat papan nama toko roti didepannya. E-Xtra bread shOp.

Nama yang aneh.

"Ya, kenapa malah melamun ? Ngga mau masuk ?" Namja imut itu tersentak. Kemudian melangkah cepat ke arah Jongdae dan langsung menggaet lengan sang suami.

"Mau masuk kok !"

.

.

Klining~

Lonceng yang ada dipintu berbunyi begitu mereka memasuki toko. Harum roti menguar diudara, sangat menggiurkan nafsu makan namja berbadan dua yang masih memeluk lengan suaminya. Mata hamsternya mengamati suasana toko yang cukup menenangkan. Ada beberapa orang dewasa serta anak-anak yang mengantri di meja kasir untuk membayar ataupun memesan. Kemudian tatapannya berhenti di lemari kaca yang berdiri disetiap sudut toko. Lemari yang tingginya hanya sedadanya itu memuat begitu banyak jenis roti dan kue. Membuatnya terkikik senang.

"Toko ini tempat langgananku. Dulu aku sering kemari bersama eomma. Bahkan kue pernikahan kita juga dibeli dari sini loh." Minseok mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Jongdae. Dia jadi ingat, bagaimana beringasnya dia memakan kue berlapis krim serta coklat saat pesta resepsinya dulu. Dia sampai diejek rakus.

Pasti ini toko roti kelas high end. Tokonya orang-orang mampu.

"Ini hanya toko roti biasa. Tapi produknya mengalahkan toko roti mahal."

Eih, kok Jongdae bisa tahu ?

"Sudahlah, kajja dipilih. Ambil sesukamu, tapi jangan banyak-banyak." Jongdae berjalan kearah kulkas, mencari minuman dingin.

"Katanya sesukaku, kalau tidak ambil banyak kan sama saja ! Dasar bebek !" Minseok menggerutu kesal.

Karena diteror oleh bau manis kue, akhirnya dia mendekati lemari kaca yang memuat kue kering. Dan Minseok akan memborong semua jenis kue yang ada dilemari. Balas dendam nih ceritanya.

Karena saking semangatnya memilih, dia tidak sengaja menyenggol seorang anak kecil yang sedang membawa sebuah kue tart. Alhasil, kue namja cilik itu terjatuh dilantai dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Bruk !

"E-eh ? Mian, aku tidak..."

"Huwaaaaaa~" Anak kecil itu menangis keras-keras.

"H-hey, jangan menangis.." Minseok tidak tau harus bagaimana. Lengkingan suara anak kecil itu membuat telinganya pengang. Apalagi dia juga mendapat tatapan menghujam dari orang-orang disana. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia jadi ingin ikutan menangis seperti anak kecil yang ditabraknya.

"Min ? Wae irrae ? O-oh.." Minseok menatap Jongdae memelas. Suaminya itu hanya menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

"Adik kecil, namamu siapa ?" Setelah menenangkan dua orang anak-anak —Minseok salah satunya— mereka bertiga pergi ke sebuah taman tepat didepan toko roti tadi. Jongdae tidak lupa membelikan duo imut itu masing-masing satu cone es krim sebagai iming-iming untuk tidak menangis. Yah, inilah susahnya kalau punya istri seunyu bayi.

"Kata eomma, aku tidak boleh cebut nama didepan olang acing.." Namja kecil yang ternyata masih cadel itu mengendikkan bahunya acuh.

"Eh ? Tapi kok kamu mau saja dikasih es krim sama orang asing ?" Jongdae bertanya lagi.

"Huh ?" Jeda beberapa saat, anak itu kembali berbicara. "Habic, eomma ngga ngebolehin aku makan ec klim cih."

Jongdae mengangguk paham. "Terus, kenapa beli kuenya cuma sendirian ? Ngga sama orangtuamu ?"

"Tadi udah cama appa. Tapi appa nyuluh aku beli cendili coalnya lagi dapet telepon." Anak kecil yang tidak mau menyebut namanya itu menjilati lelehan es krim coklat di tangannya.

"Ohh, siapa nama appamu ?" Kali ini Minseok yang tanya. Mungkin karena es krimnya sudah habis.

"Appa namanya lahacia. Ngga boleh dicebut."

"Eh ? Lahacia ? Nama yang aneh.." Minseok mengernyit.

"Bukan Lahacia ! Tapi lahacia ! Itu bukan nama appa !" Bocah itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Iya, maksudku kan juga begitu. Nama appamu Lahacia, ya kan ?" Minseok masih keukeuh.

"Ich ! Nuna nyebelin ! Nama appa bukan lahacia ! Udah dibilangin juga.."

Kalau kedua orang itu sedang berdebat, Jongdae malah asik tertawa.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Oiya, bagaimana kamu pulangnya ? Dijemput ?" Jongdae bertanya pada bocah itu.

"U'um, mungkin bental lagi appa— APPAAAAA !"

Jongdae tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan cempreng namja itu. Duh, bikin kuping sakit. Sementara Minseok sudah hampir terjengkang kebelakang kursi taman seandainya dia sedang tidak fokus.

"Appa, nih kuenya. Jinnie milih sendiri.." Bocah itu menghampiri seorang pria tinggi yang masih memakai jas. Ciri orang workaholic.

"Oh, sepertinya enak. Kajja kita pulang, appa sudah tidak sabar mau makan" Namja tinggi itu menerima sekotak kue dari sang anak dan menggandeng bocah itu pulang. Tidak mengindahkan keberadaan Jongdae dan Minseok.

"Ehem ! Kita dikacangin eoh ?" Jongdae menatap Minseok.

"Ung, sepertinya begitu.."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu lebih baik kita pulang.." Namja tampan itu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Mwo ? Kenapa cepat sekali ? Kita belum kencan !" Tapi secepat kilat Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae.

"Hey, tadi kita sudah ke Lotte World. Tapi kamu minta pai, dan kita kemari. Dan setelahnya ? Kita harus menenangkan bocah kecil yang menangis tadi. Rasanya waktuku terbuang percuma.." Jongdae menatap Minseok malas. Kemudian menarik tubuh berisi itu untuk ikut berdiri.

"Mwo ? Terbuang percuma ?" Minseok menepis tangan suaminya. Matanya memicing tajam. Tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongdae.

"Kupikir kau mau menemaniku karena kau suka ! Tapi apa ?! Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau sedang sibuk ? Aku bisa mengerti !" Minseok memekik kesal. Nah kan, dia salah lagi.

"Eih ? Memangnya aku bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk ?" Ini dia yang Minseok kesalkan. Jongdae itu pintar sekali membalikkan omongan.

"Tapi kau bilang waktumu terbuang percuma !" Namja manis itu mulai terisak pelan. Emosinya mudah sekali tersulut akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin karena baby.

"Ya, aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak bilang waktu untuk hal apa yang terbuang. Aniya ?" Jongdae terkekeh. Dipeluknya Minseok gemas. Istrinya ini selalu bisa membuat moodnya membaik.

"Hiks, tapi—tapi... kau menyebalkan ! Huweeee~" See ? Sudah mau jadi ibu, tapi masih menangis seperti balita. Bagaimana kalau saat baby mereka lahir, Minseok masih tetap cengeng ? Bisa-bisa Jongdae merawat 2 orang baby.

"Ssshh, uljima~" Jongdae mengecupi puncak kepala Minseok.

"Ung, aku mau pulang..hiks"

"Apapun untukmu" Cup cup cup !

.

.

.

Setelah seharian jalan-jalan, akhirnya mereka sampai dirumah. Begitu turun dari mobil Minseok langsung berlari kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Jongdae yang masih harus menaruh mobil di garasi.

"Chagi ? Kamu dimana ?" Jongdae memasuki ruang tengah. Matanya menatap sekeliling, mencari keberadaan sang istri.

"Minseok ?" Aaa, mungkin sudah dikamar. Jongdae tersenyum.

Cklek !

"Min ?" Begitu masuk ke dalam, Jongdae disuguhi oleh gumpalan padat di balik selimut. Bibirnya mengulum senyum geli.

"Hei, kamu tidak sesak ?" Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping gumpalan yang disinyalir tubuh Minseok.

"Ish !" Gumpalan itu mengeluarkan suara desisan kesal dan sedikit goyangan.

"Ya, masih marah ?" Jongdae mengernyit.

"..."

"Hmm, ya sudah"

Hening..

Tidak ada suara sama sekali di sana. Mungkin hanya suara helaan napas dua manusia itu.

10 menit

12 menit

15 menit

Karena tak tahan, Jongdae akhirnya membuka selimut tebal bermotif kelinci dengan paksa. Membuat namja manis yang berada di dalamnya terpekik kaget.

Sraak !

"Ya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! Lepaaaass~ !" Minseok menarik selimut kearahnya.

"Aku akan melepasnya kalau kamu berhenti marah" Jongdae tidak mau kalah. Ia balas menarik selimut itu, sehingga terjadilah tarik-menarik.

"YAH !"

"Mwo ?"

"LEPAAAAASS !"

"Tidak"

"JONGDAEEEE !"

"Hmm..?"

"HUWAAAAA~"

Nah, menangis lagi kan ? -_-

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

.

Hai, ini Kimi *krikkrik*. Iyaaa, telat kan ? Aku tauu.. T.T

Jangan salahin aku, salahin aja ChenMin. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini jarang ada moment mereka. Aku kan ngga ada feel.. *alesan

Arraseo, bales review dulu yap ! :3

 **JonginDO :** Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya.. :D

 **daebaektaeluv :** Hu'um, mreka emang pasangan yang keren. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya.. :D

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Ngga papa kok. Asal ngga bikin perut Umin berguncang/? :v. Udah lanjut nih Chy, review lagi ya ? Awas kalo ngga *ngancem 3:)

 **.1654 :** Kkk, gwenchana, jangan sungkan. Hu'um, Umin nyeremin. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya~ :D

 **Jung Jae In :** Ahaha, malem jum'at adalah malam yg pas untuk baca ini *plakk!. Yah, maunya aku aja sebenernya. Biar sekalian bulan madu.. :'3 Kamu pengennya cewek/cowok ? Ehehe, ini udah dilanjut. Review lagi ya~ :D

 **PikaChen :** Ini udah lanjut. Kkk, gwenchana. Karena itu, aku pengen melestarikan ff ChenMin :3. Apalagi nc *plakk! xD Review lagi ya~

Gomawo buat yang udah review chap kemaren. Semoga jumlah words di chap ini cukup memuaskan.. :3

Sampai jumpa chap depan~

 **Sign,**

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	6. Chapter 6 : Pergi ke Kantor Jongdae

**Love Sign (Sekuel)**

ChenMin fic

 **Desclaimer :** Tokoh cuma minjem nama, sedangkan ceritanya punya Kimi.. :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, typo(s), bad diction, ini adalah ff yang membosankan.. :'3

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Matanya masih terpusat pada namja cantiknya yang sedang tertidur damai. Dia tidak peduli bahwa jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 12.

"Mmhh.."

Jongdae tersenyum kecil melihat kerutan di dahi Minseok. Sepertinya namja itu sedang bermimpi.

"Ungg, an...dwaehh. Uhhmm~" Tapi semakin lama, Jongdae semakin heran mendengar igauan istrinya yang berubah menjadi...desahan ?

"Min ? Kamu tidak apa-apa ?" Jongdae menepuk pipi bulat Minseok.

"..." No respon.

Karena itu Jongdae memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

.

.

.

Minseok mengernyit kesal. Matanya terbuka saat seseorang menepuk pipinya. Tidak tahukah dia bahwa dirinya sedang tidur ?

"Sshh, bangun sayang~"

Minseok masih belum paham dengan apa yang terjadi. Matanya mengerjap lucu.

 **Chup!**

Orang tidak dikenal itu dengan sembarangan mencium bibirnya. Melumat kedua belah lapisan lembutnya dengan pelan namun memabukkan.

"Nghh..mmm~" Ciuman lembut itu benar-benar membuai Minseok. Membuat namja cantik itu menegang.

"Hmmh, ahh !" Minseok memekik saat orang yang menindihnya itu memaksakan lidahnya masuk. Matanya membulat terkejut.

"Ungg, an...dwaehh. Uhhmm~" Tangan mungilnya mencoba mendorong dada bidang namja diatasnya, tapi gagal karena orang itu lebih dulu mencekalnya dan memaksa menciumnya lebih dalam.

"Umph, ahh..hahh..haah" Nafasnya serasa berhenti saat akhirnya namja itu melepas cumbuan bibirnya.

"Kau sangat cantik. Tubuhmu sangat ranum dan menggoda. Aku sangat tidak sabar ingin memasukimu" Ucapan yang begitu frontal itu membuat Minseok mendelik.

"Yah ! Dasar mesum !" Tangannya yang mungil itu bergerak memukul namja tampan dihadapannya.

Ohh, dia sadar sekarang. Namja itu ternyata adalah...Jongdae !

"Ahaha, mianhae sayang. Tapi aku tidak berbohong dengan ucapanku. Aduh, sudah Min. Berhenti memukulku...auw !"

Minseok tidak memedulikan rintihan suaminya. Tangannya masih terus mengayun hingga akhirnya namja tampan itu kembali mencekalnya.

"Sudah cukup. Kau bisa meremukkan tulangku sayang...lebih baik kita lanjutkan yang tadi" Seringaian tajam khas evil tidak terelakkan saat Minseok menatap suaminya. Pipinya merona merah.

"Umm..mesum~"

.

.

.

Tubuh mungilnya terhentak kasar begitu Jongdae memulai kegiatan intinya. Entah karena sudah terbiasa atau bagaimana, Minseok sama sekali tidak merasa kesakitan karena penetrasi itu. Entahlah..

"Akh ! Ahh ! Ahh ! Daeehh~" Tangan mungilnya menjulur ke atas, hendak memeluk leher suaminya. Tapi niatnya kandas saat Jongdae menahan kedua lengannya di atas kepala. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun jika begini. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah mendesah pasrah.

"Ahh ! J-jangan.." Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Perutnya menegang kaku, sepertinya klimaksnya hampir tiba.

"A-ahh. Jongdaee...AAACCKKHHH !"

Spermanya menyembur dengan kuat. Kepalanya serasa berkunang-kunang dan tubuhnya melemas. Matanya terpejam erat.

"Min.."

"Minseok.."

"Ya, Kim Minseok !"

"H-hah ?"

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu hmm ?" Jongdae mengusap dahi lebar istrinya.

"Ung..Jongdae ?"

"Ya ? Kamu baik-baik saja ? Daritadi kamu terus-terusan berteriak. Aku jadi sedikit khawatir.."

Minseok mendelik.

"Sedikit ? Jadi kau benar-benar sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi ya ?" Entah kenapa emosinya membuncah. Tega sekali Jongdae cuma sedikit khawatir padanya.

"Aniyaa, kamu tahu apa maksudku sayang" Namja tampan itu tersenyum geli.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu !" Minseok kembali beringsut tidur.

"Hei, tunggu dulu Min" Tangan Jongdae menahan pinggul ramping istrinya.

"Ungg, apalagi ?" Minseok menggerung kesal.

"Apa yang kamu mimpikan ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kamu mimpi apa hn ?"

Blush!

Pipi Minseok merona. Jantungnya berdetak kencang.

"A-aku...t-tidak. Aku tidak m-mimpi kok. Iya ! Aku tidak mimpi apapun !" Matanya melotot.

"Lalu...apa ini ?"

"Huh ?"

"Kamu mengompol ?"

"A-apa ?" Apa sih yang Jongdae maksud ?

"Ini Min.. Coba lihat"

Minseok melihat ke arah yang Jongdae tunjuk. Kemudian matanya membelalak lebar.

'Siaaal !'

.

.

.

"Kamu mengompol ?" Jongdae kembali menanyakan hal memalukan itu pada istrinya.

Mereka kini sedang berbaring di atas ranjang setelah mengganti bedcover dan mengganti celana Minseok. Dan Jongdae yang jahil itu lebih dari senang untuk menggoda Minseok.

"Aku tidak mengompol !"

"Ah, iya. Kamu memang tidak mengompol. Tapi...mimpi basah. Ya kan ?" Lagi-lagi, Jongdae tertawa keras sembari memegangi perutnya.

"Jongdae !" Bentak Minseok keras. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya.

"Ahahaha, mian. Aku tidak bermaksud. T-tapi, ahahaha.."

Minseok semakin berang. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah.

"AKU MEMBENCIMU !"

 **BRAKK!**

Pintu kamar tertutup kasar. Jongdae yang terkejut hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

"Yah...sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan."

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka 8 tapi Minseok belum mau keluar kamar. Ya, dia mengunci diri di kamar tamu setelah Jongdae menggodanya. Salahkan namja itu yang selalu membuatnya emosi. Jongdae benar-benar evil.

"Hhh, dasar evil ! Awas kau nanti..." Bibirnya menggerutu kesal.

 **Tok tok tok !**

"Ya, Kim Minseok. Buka pintunya, sayang.."

 **Tok tok tok !**

Minseok mendengus kasar. Biarkan saja suaminya itu mengetuk pintu sampai lelah.

"Min, ayolah dear.."

Suara namja itu semakin melembut.

"Arraseo, kamu tidak perlu membuka pintunya. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku. Hari ini aku ada rapat dan jamuan makan malam. Nanti, tidak usah menungguku pulang dan langsung saja tidur. Karena aku akan pulang terlambat.."

Hening

Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Digaruknya leher yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Min...aku berangkat"

Namja itu tersenyum lembut, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah. Hendak pergi ke kantor.

Sedangkan di dalam kamar, Minseok mati-matian menahan diri agar tidak membuka pintu kamarnya. Jongdae harus diberi pelajaran agar tidak membuatnya malu lagi. Setidaknya itu yang dia harapkan.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi nona, sarapan sudah siap. Nona mau makan dulu ?" Seorang maid menyambutnya begitu Minseok memasuki ruang santai.

Saat ini dirumah hangat mereka, Jongdae menyewa 2 orang maid. Namja itu sengaja melakukannya untuk membantu Minseok saat di rumah. Setidaknya 2 yeoja itu bisa mengabarinya jikalau terjadi sesuatu pada istrinya yang tengah mengandung sedangkan dirinya sibuk bekerja.

"Ne.. Oiya, apa tadi Jongdae sudah sarapan ?"

Maid itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum, nona. Tadi tuan langsung berangkat begitu selesai berpamitan dengan nona."

Jawaban itu membuat Minseok menggigit bibirnya resah.

Bagaimana kalau Jongdae kelaparan disaat rapat nanti ? Minseok sudah sangat hapal bahwa rapat yang sering dihadiri Jongdae tidak hanya memakan waktu 1-2 jam. Tapi berjam-jam !

"Eungg..apa dia membawa bekal ?" Ya, mungkin saja Jongdae meminta maid itu untuk menyiapkan bekal.

"Maafkan saya nona, tapi tuan juga tidak membawa bekal. Saya sudah sempat menawarkan, tapi tuan bilang..tidak usah." Maid itu meneguk ludahnya gugup, dia belum genap 1 bulan bekerja disini. Bagaimana kalau nonanya memecatnya saat ini juga karena tidak becus ?

'Matilah aku..' batinnya pedih.

"Ck, apasih yang dia pikirkan ? Dia kira dengan tidak makan, dia bisa jadi lebih giat bekerja begitu ? Dasar Jongdae paboooo !"

Maid itu melongo terkejut saat mendengar umpatan kesal nonanya.

"Uh-oh..n-nona.." Minseok mengabaikan panggilan itu dan lebih memilih berjalan cepat ke arah kamar. Dia ingin mengambil ponselnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Tidak peka. Evil. Jelekk..bla bla bla.." Minseok menggerutu di sepanjang jalannya.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, nona muda terlalu imut dan menggemaskan.. Kyaa~" Siapa yang tahu kalau Minseok punya penggemar rahasia baru.

.

.

Drrrtt drrt drrtt

Jongdae merogoh sakunya saat merasakan getaran. Ponselnya berbunyi tanda ada yang menelpon.

 _ **Bunny's calling**_

Namja itu mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Tumben Minseok menelponnya pagi-pagi begini. Paling-paling namja itu menghubunginya saat istirahat makan siang saja.

 **Tut!**

"Yeoboseyo ? Ada apa Min ?" Jongdae berujar to the point.

 _"Yaaa ! Kenapa kau melewatkan sarapan ?!"_ Terdengar pekikan kesal dari seberang.

"Ehehe, mian. Aku tidak sedang berselera makan." Jongdae terkekeh. Walaupun begitu, tangannya tetap merapikan bahan dan file untuk rapat nanti.

 _"Kapan rapatmu selesai ? Apa sampai memakan waktu istirahat makan siang ?"_ Suara itu melembut.

"Tidak-tidak. Sebelum istirahat, rapatnya kujamin selesai. Ada apa hmm ?"

.

.

 _"Tidak-tidak. Sebelum istirahat, rapatnya kujamin selesai. Ada apa hmm ?"_ Minseok menganguk tanpa sadar.

"Aniyaa, aku hanya tanya.." Dia mengulum senyum geli secara diam-diam.

 _"Benarkah ? Aku merasa kamu sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu ?"_ Suaminya itu benar-benar peka sekali.

"Ish ! Aku tidaak !" Namja imut itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

 _"Baiklah-baiklah...oiya, kamu sudah tidak marah ?"_ Minseok membelalakkan matanya lebar. Iya juga ! Harusnya dia masih dalam mode ngambek !

"Molla.."

 _"Yaa, dari suaramu aku tahu kalau kamu tidak benar-benar marah padaku..ehehe"_ Kekehan itu membuat bibirnya lagi-lagi mengerucut kedepan.

"Tau ah ! Dasar menyebalkan !"

.

.

 _"Tau ah ! Dasar menyebalkan !"_ Jongdae tertawa puas. Selalu begitu, istrinya tidak pernah pandai berbohong dan mengelak.

 **Tok tok tok !**

Jongdae mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pintu. Dia menjauhkan ponselnya dari bibir.

"Masukk !"

Seorang yeoja yang ternyata Sohee itu membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"Maaf mengganggu anda sajangnim. Tapi rapat akan dimulai dalam 10 menit. Klien kita sudah menunggu anda di ruang rapat.."

Jongdae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, aku akan kesana sebentar lagi."

Sohee membungkukkan badan untuk yang kedua kalinya kemudian pamit keluar ruangan.

 **Blam !**

 _"Yakk ! KIM JONGDAEE !"_

Jongdae tersentak saat mendengar teriakan yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu keras itu. O-ow, dia lupa kalau ponselnya masih terhubung dengan Minseok.

"Hng ? Ya sayang ?"

 _"Ck, jangan sok memanggilku begitu ! Siapa yang tadi berbicara denganmu ?!"_ Suara Minseok kembali melengking.

"Ohh.."

 _"Kim Jongdae !"_

"Ahh, maaf sayang. Rapat akan segera dimulai. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi nanti..." Jongdae mengumpulkan file-nya di tangan.

"...dan oh ! Yang tadi itu Sohee, jangan berpikir macam-macam.."

 **Klik!**

Jongdae mengakhiri panggilannya tanpa memberi salam atau apapun.

.

.

.

 **Klik!**

Minseok baru akan menyemprotkan kemarahannya sebelum mendengar suara itu.

"H-hah ?! Dia mematikan panggilanku !" Wajahnya memerah karena marah.

"Siaaaall ! Dasar namja paboo ! Cih, sok sekali dia ! Awas saja kau !" Gerutuannya masih terus berlanjut. Tangannya memukul-mukul bantal yang tidak berdosa itu.

Haahh, jangan berpikir bahwa Minseok adalah orang yang temperamen. Karena moodnya sekarang sedang tidak bisa ia kendalikan sendiri. Mmm...bawaan baby mungkin ?

.

.

.

"Nona, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Maid yang bernama Jieun itu tersenyum senang saat melihat nona mudanya berdiri di pintu masuk dapur.

"Hng...aku cuma mau memasak" Minseok memajukan bibirnya bingung.

"Eh ? Tapi sarapan sudah tersedia, dan sekarang juga belum saatnya makan siang ?" Pertanyaan maid itu membuatnya kesal sendiri.

"Ish ! Diam dan bantu akuu !" Tidak, Minseok tidak membentak. Dia juga tidak berteriak. Karena sebenarnya dia sedang merengek.

"E-eh, baik nona"

.

.

"Ada apa ? Apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Maid satunya yang bernama Sora baru memasuki dapur. Sepertinya dia baru selesai mencuci baju.

"Ne, nona sibuk memotong buah. Jadi bisakah kamu menolongnya ?" Jieun berujar tanpa menoleh karena dia sedang sibuk menggoreng nugget.

"O-oh, tentu.." Sora berjalan mendekati Minseok. Namja imut itu terlihat sibuk dengan potongan apelnya.

"Sora-ssi, bisa tolong bantu aku mengupas ini ?" Minseok menunjuk beberapa biji buah-buahan.

"Tentu, nona.." Sora mengangguk dan mengambil sebuah melon yang sudah dibelah.

"Apa yang akan nona buat ?" Yeoja itu tersenyum.

"Mmm..aku ingin membuat salad buah." Sora terkikik memperhatikan Minseok yang begitu serius.

"Aha, aku adalah pembuat desert terbaik disini asal nona tahu. Jadi aku akan membantu nona agar bisa membuat salad terenak.."

Minseok berbinar ceria mendengarnya. "Benarkah ?"

"Ye. Serahkan saja padaku.."

.

.

.

Pada tengah hari, Minseok meminta pada sopirnya untuk mengantar ke kantor Jongdae, Kim Corp. Kantor itu jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh, sekitar 15 menit perjalanan dan berada di pusat kota.

"Ahjussi, apa masih lama ?" Tanya Minseok pada sopirnya yang sering ia panggil Kang ahjussi.

"Tidak, nona. Jalannya cukup sepi jadi kita bisa lebih cepat sampai. Mungkin karena belum waktunya makan siang.."

Ya, dijam makan siang begini, jalanan akan macet karena para pekerja kantoran lebih memilih makan diluar. Beruntung sekali mereka berangkat lebih awal.

"Kita sampai nona.."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.

"Eh ? Cepat sekali ?" Namja itu membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Matanya memandang gedung megah itu ragu-ragu.

"Apa...aku boleh masuk kesana ?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Tentu, mereka akan membiarkan nona masuk karena nona adalah istri atasan mereka.." Ahjussi tersenyum.

'Hiks, asal kau tahu ahjussi. Mereka tidak akan melakukan itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya aku berkunjung. Eottokeh ?' batinnya pedih.

Tapi Minseok memilih untuk membalas senyum Kang ahjussi. "Ne, pasti mereka membolehkanku.." ujarnya menghibur diri.

.

.

.

Di kantor, Jongdae adalah orang yang disegani. Tentu karena dia seorang direktur. Tapi, banyak karyawan mengaguminya karena dia adalah namja yang ramah. Dia selalu tersenyum saat berpapasan dengan semua orang meski itu adalah karyawan rendah. Dia tidak pernah memerintah dengan suara dingin atau marah. Setiap salah seorang karyawannya melakukan kesalahan, Jongdae hanya memberikan sanksi yang setimpal. Tanpa ada ocehan ataupun bentakan. Dan karyawannya menerima hal itu dengan baik.

Tak ayal, banyak yeoja yang kelimpungan ingin dekat dengan dia. Bahkan sampai yeoja dari perusahaan lain juga. Tapi sayang, hati Jongdae sudah ada yang punya.

Dan kabar itu membuat para pengagumnya berdecak kesal. Mereka sangat penasaran, siapa gerangan yang berhasil mencuri hati pujaan mereka. Ada yang bilang kalau orang itu pakai guna-guna. Entah rumor darimana.. -_-

Sampai akhirnya, kabar terbaru muncul. Cutinya Jongdae selama 2 minggu membuktikan bahwa atasan mereka baru menggelar acara pernikahan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa pasangannya. Masih sama atau sudah berubah.

Dan setelahnya, tidak ada kabar lagi. Jongdae bersikap seperti biasa. Dan kantor tetap berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

.

.

"Hah ? Kau yakin ?!" Segerombol yeoja itu melotot tidak percaya.

"Ne, istrinya menelponku dan memarahiku agar jauh-jauh dari sajangnim." Sohee, sekreataris Jongdae membeberkan pengalamannya saat ke Bali.

"Wah, pasti dia orang yang sangat mengerikan ! Pantas sajangnim menyembunyikannya dari kita !" Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aniyaa, kalian salah !" Tapi Sohee menggeleng.

"Lalu ? Kenapa dia memarahimu segala ? Kan yang mengajakmu sajangnim sendiri ?" Seorang yeoja centil bertanya heran.

"Tidak tidak tidak, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung. Kkk, suaranya sangat menggemaskan ! Kalian akan terkejut saat melihatnya nanti." Sohee terkikik senang.

"Wae ? Apa sajangnim pedofil ?"

"Terkejut kenapa ?"

"Aku masih bingung, data diri istrinya sangat sedikit !"

"Ahh, aku sangat ingin melihatnya sendiri.."

Sohee hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar kebisingan para rekan kerjanya.

"Cukup ! Kalian minta info kan ? Akan kuberitahu satu hal" Ucapannya yang cukup lantang itu berhasil membuat semua perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Apa ?"

"Cepat beritahu !"

"Apa dia jelekk ?"

"Wkwk, jangan sembarangan bicara.."

 **Brakk !**

"Dia namja !"

Hening

"APAAA ?!"

.

.

Sejak saat itu mereka sudah tidak pernah membahasnya lagi sampai sekarang. Bukan apa-apa, tapi info yang mereka dapat terlalu sedikit. Namja ? Ada banyak namja di dunia ini. Mana mungkin mereka tahu siapa salah satu dari mereka yang dipilih atasannya.

Dan lagi, setiap mereka mengorek informasi dari Sohee, yeoja itu selalu menyangkal. Dia sama sekali tidak mau memberi bocoran lagi. Padahal hanya dia satu-satunya orang dikantor ini yang pernah bertatap muka dengan istri bosnya. Pelit sekalii !

.

.

Tapi sepertinya, identitas namja pemilik hati atasan mereka akan terungkap sebentar lagi..

.

.

"Emm..permisii~" Suara imut itu mengalihkan perhatian yeoja di meja resepsionis.

"Ah, ye nona. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Minseok mendelik. Kenapa semua orang senang sekali memanggilnya nona ? Setidaknya Minseok ingin sesekali ada orang yang memanggilnya tuan. Walaupun tidak mungkin saat dia berada di rumah, karena Jongdae yang meminta maid dan butler memanggilnya nona. 'Menyebalkan !' batinnya kesal.

"U-uh, aku mencari Kim Jongdae. Apa dia ada ?" Yeoja itu mengernyit, tapi kemudian kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Apa anda sudah memiliki janji ?" Tanyanya.

"Ngg, belum. Tapi bisakah aku langsung menemuinya ?" Minseok menggenggam tas bekal di tangannya erat.

"Aaa, maaf nona. Anda tidak bisa menemuinya. Anda belum punya janji dengan sajangnim, dan lagi..sajangnim sedang ada rapat sekarang." Yeoja itu tersenyum menyesal.

"Tapi, apa ada keperluan penting ? Anda bisa menitipkannya padaku.." Lirikan remeh dari yeoja itu tertuju pada bungkusan bekalnya.

Dan Minseok tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Eobseo.." Namja manis itu dengan senang hati memberikan death-glare. Lalu tangannya merogoh saku.

 **Tuutt tuut tuutt**

 **Pip!**

"Kim Jongdae !"

"..."

"Aku berada di lobi kantormu. Cepat kemari !"

"..."

"Ppaliii~ !"

 **Pip !**

Minseok tersenyum evil sembari mematikan ponselnya. Dan senyumnya makin terkembang karena melihat semua orang di sini memperhatikannya. Sepertinya mereka masih tidak percaya kalau barusan itu Minseok menghubungi atasan mereka.

"Kekeke.."

.

.

.

"Ne, kamsahamnida" Jongdae membungkukkan badannya sopan ke arah klien.

Rapatnya hari ini baru saja selesai. Syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar.

 **Drrtt drrtt drrrt**

Namja itu merogoh sakunya.

Eoh ? Bunny ? Dia menelpon lagi ?

 **Pip !**

"Yeoboseyo ? Ada apa lagi say-"

 _"Kim Jongdae !"_

"Ne ? Kenapa kamu marah begitu eoh ?"

 _"Aku berada di lobi kantormu. Cepat kemari !"_

"Hah ? Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini ? Apa kamu-"

 _"Ppaliii~ !"_

 **Pip!**

Jongdae memandang layar ponselnya cengo. Istrinya itu dengan seenak udelnya memotong omongannya. Awas saja nanti..

.

.

'Eh ? Tapi untuk apa dia kemari ?' Sembari berpikir, Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya ke arah lift.

.

Minseok masih menyunggingkan senyum nakalnya begitu siluet Jongdae muncul dari jauh.

"Kkk, dia datang~"

Semua karyawan yang mendengar ucapannya kini ikut menoleh. Mereka benar-benar melihat Jongdae di sana.

"Min, apa yang kamu lakukan disini ?" Minseok merengut, kenapa saat dihadapan banyak orang Jongdae selalu memanggilnya begitu. Tidak seperti saat hanya berdua, dia suka sekali memanggilnya sayang, chagi, dan panggilan manis lainnya.

'Dasar sok cool !' batinnya.

"EHHH ?!"

Minseok terkejut saat mendengar banyak orang berseru begitu. Kenapa ? Kenapa semuanya memperhatikan dirinya ?

"Ehem...benarkah ?" Jongdae tersenyum geli.

"Hah ? A-apanya yang benarkah ?" Minseok mengernyit bingung.

"Kamu bilang aku sok cool ? Benarkah itu ?"

 **Jderr !**

Minseok meneguk ludah payah. Bukankah dia tadi hanya menggerutu dalam hati ?

"A-aku...tidak, maksudku itu..ehm."

Ucapannya terhenti begitu mendengar bisik-bisik disekitarnya.

"Berani sekali dia bilang begitu ?"

"Memangnya siapa sih dia itu ?"

"Sok cool ? Yakalii~ Jongdae sajangnim 'kan bukan orang begitu.."

"Kkk, sok sekali dia.."

Telinga Minseok panas.

"Perhatian !" Sebelum Minseok meluapkan kekesalannya, Jongdae lebih dulu menyela.

"Maaf, aku ingin mengumumkan sesuatu. Ehm..mungkin ini bukan hal yang terlalu penting. Tapi...dia adalah 'istri'ku."

Hening

Hening

"HAH ?!"

"NGGAK MUNGKIN !"

"SAJANGNIM ! ANDA PASTI BOHONG !"

"APAAA ?!"

"MALDO ANDWAEEE !"

"HUWAAA, KENAPA ANDA BERSELINGKUH DIBELAKANGKU ?!" Minseok melotot mendengar yang ini.

"TIIDAAAAAKKK !"

"KYAAA~ !"

Baiklah, abaikan saja jeritan para fans fanatik Jongdae.. -_-

.

.

.

"Kau menyebalkan !" Minseok menepis tangan Jongdae yang merangkul pinggangnya.

"Maafkan aku.." Jongdae terkekeh.

Dia tidak pernah berfikir bahwa mengungkap hubungannya dengan Minseok di depan publik sangat mengejutkan begitu.

"Ish ! Aku membencimu !"

Lagi-lagi Jongdae tertawa, "Ahaha, nado saranghae~"

Namja itu menggiring Minseok ke ruangannya. Tapi sebelum itu, dia meminta pada Sohee untuk jangan mengganggunya dan mengatakan itu pada orang lain. Maklum, dia mau menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Minseok.

.

.

Akan tetapi, hal yang terjadi setelahnya hanyalah percakapan absurd..

"Min.." Jongdae duduk disofa ruangannya. Disampingnya, Minseok menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Apa ?!"

"Ayolah sayang, jangan galak begitu~"

"Siapa yang galak ?!"

"Hhh, tidak ada.. Bagaimana keadaan baby ?"

"Baby baik seandainya kau juga begitu"

"Eh ? Apa aku tidak baik ?"

"Hmm..kau melewatkan sarapanmu"

"Ahh, itu.. Tapi itu baru satu kali terjadi."

"Tetap saja !"

"Iya sayang, maafkan akuu~"

"Dasar ! Kau pikir apa gunanya maid kalau kau tetap melewatkan sarapanmu ?!"

"Iya.."

"Kau pikir nasi itu murah ?! Banyak yang masih kekurangan. Daripada dibuang-buang, bukankah lebih baik disumbangkan ?!"

"Iya sayang.."

"Jangan hanya menjawab iya !"

"Ne~"

"Iya saja terus !"

.

.

.

Jongdae tersenyum kecil. Minseok yang sedang mengunyah makanan sangatlah menggemaskan.

"Pelan-pelan Min.."

"Uhm..enyaakk~"

Jongdae tertawa.

"Nyah ! Makkhan !" Minseok menyodorkan sumpitnya ke arah Jongdae.

"Hng ? Sawi ?"

Namja tampan itu mengernyit, tapi kemudian menerima suapan Minseok.

"Enak tidak ?"

"Mm...enak. Seperti sawi"

"Ahaha~ namanya juga sawi"

.

.

.

"Uhmm..nggmm..cpk~ cpk~"

Minseok mencoba mendorong kepala Jongdae.

"Uhnn~ andwae—mmhh !" Jongdae menghiraukan penolakan istrinya. Namja itu masih keukeuh ingin menciumi bibir Minseok.

Setelah makan siang tadi, Jongdae tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Minseok yang ada di sampingnya. Alhasil, Minseok jatuh ke pelukan Jongdae dan duduk dipangkuan suaminya.

Chup !

Lepasnya ciuman itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Nghh~" Minseok menghela napas gusar. Tubuhnya yang sekarang berada dipangkuan Jongdae melemas.

"Ukh ! T—tidakk ! Ahh~" Namja itu memekik saat Jongdae mencumbu tengkuk lehernya. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Hmm..tubuhmu sangat sensitif ? Aku suka ituu" Jongdae menyeringai nakal.

"Aaaahh~ Jongdaeehh~"

.

.

.

.

 **TBC..**

Annyeong~ Kimi baliikk~ ^^/

Yehet ! Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Entah kenapa, aku lumayan lancar nulisnya. Jadi nggak pendek-pendek amat kayak Baozi Boy.. *promosi

Balas review dulu~

 **JonginDO :** Gomawo~ review lagi ya ? :D

 **daebaektaeluv :** Kkk, iya. Ini udah dilanjut, gomawo~ review lagi ya.. ;)

 **kim21jongdae :** Mian lama update-nya. Ini udah aku next, gomawo yaa. Review lagi, oke ? :D

 **ChenMin EX-Ochy :** Wkwk.. Ini udah lanjut, review lagi ya Chy.. xD

 **Jung Jae In :** Iya. Wkwk, mau ada enaena lagi ? xD Triplet ? Boleh. Tapi sekarang ChenMin punya anak sendiri, si Daeul. Gimana ? *nawar. Kkk, cheonma. Review lagi yaa~ ;)

 **GithaCallie :** Ini udah lanjut. Kkk, gwenchana~ ;) Tapi review lagi ya ? :3

Yeah, makasih banyak yang udah mau review~ Walaupun cuma 6 orang, tapi..jeongmal kamsahamnida~ *bow

Sampai jumpa lagii~ ^^/

sign,

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	7. Chapter 7 : Mengidam

**Love Sign (Sekuel)**

 **by BaoziKim/Kim Kimi**

 **Cast :**

Kim Minseok

Kim Jongdae

and others

 **Desclaimer :** Chara bukan punyaku, tapi ceritanya iya.. :D

 **Warning :** Yaoi, BL, Boys Love, M-Preg !, typo(s), bad diction, boring fic.

Happy reading~

.

.

.

.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Matanya melirik Jongdae dengan tatapan ala hamster miliknya. Ia melipat tangannya kedepan dada, memasang pose ngambek.

"Sayang~"

Panggilan manis dari Jongdae pun ia acuhkan. Kepalanya melengos ke arah jendela ruangan suaminya.

"Aigoo, marah hm ?"

Ia mendengar tapak kaki mendekat. Jongdae berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hei, maafkan aku ya ? Aku khilaf Min.."

Ia menyentak lengan Jongdae yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, "Jahat"

"Yaa, maafkan aku. Ini salahku, tidak seharusnya aku melakukan itu. Mian" Jongdae mencium pelipis Minseok. Tangan kanannya melingkar di bahu Minseok dan tangan kirinya mengelus perut namja imut itu dengan lembut.

"Dasar pembohong. Aku kesal sekali, hiks. Kesaal !" Akhirnya airmata yang ditahan dari tadi jatuh sudah. Suara tangisannya —yang untungnya— tidak terlalu keras itu menggerayangi telinga Jongdae.

"Uljima" Dan namja tampan itu semakin memeluk erat tubuh Minseok.

.

.

Kalian ingin tahu apa yang terjadi ? Kajja !

 **Flashback**

"Uhmm..nggmm..cpk~ cpk~"

Minseok mencoba mendorong kepala Jongdae.

"Uhnn~ andwae—mmhh !" Jongdae menghiraukan penolakan istrinya. Namja itu masih keukeuh ingin menciumi bibir Minseok.

Setelah makan siang tadi, Jongdae tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuh Minseok yang ada di sampingnya. Alhasil, Minseok jatuh ke pelukan Jongdae dan duduk dipangkuan suaminya.

Chup !

Lepasnya ciuman itu menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Nghh~" Minseok menghela napas gusar. Tubuhnya yang sekarang berada dipangkuan Jongdae melemas.

"Ukh ! T—tidakk ! Ahh~" Namja itu memekik saat Jongdae mencumbu tengkuk lehernya. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Hmm..tubuhmu sangat sensitif ? Aku suka ituu" Jongdae menyeringai nakal.

"Aaaahh~ Jongdaeehh~"

Karena tidak tahan, akhirnya Minseok mengalah. Ia dengan pasrah menerima sentuhan panas suaminya.

Tangan Jongdae merambat ke arah dada Minseok, lalu meraba tonjolan mungil disana. Bibirnya masih sibuk me 'makan' leher yang putih mulus. Mengabaikan lenguhan tertahan sang korban.

"Mmh !" Minseok mengejang saat Jongdae memilin putingnya dari luar baju. Tangan itu bergerak mencubit, menekan, dan memelintir tanpa jeda.

"Eh ? Sudah on ? Kenapa cepat sekali ?" Jongdae meraba bagian paling sensitif miliknya. Matanya berkabut, ingin lebih. Tapi sinyal dari mata Jongdae seolah berkata, 'kita-berhenti-disini'.

"W-wae ? Ada masa—lah ? Hhh~" Minseok mengerat rambut belakang kepala sang suami.

"Hnn, tidak sih. Padahal aku cuma mau foreplay saja Min, tidak sampai inti. Takut terjadi apa-apa padamu dan aegya" Jongdae merubah posisi mereka. Hanya sedikit menyamankan agar ia bisa memeluk tubuh Minseok dengan lebih leluasa.

"Mwo ?! T—tapi..aku.."

Jongdae tersenyum menyesal. "Maaf sayang, aku hanya ingin lebih hati-hati. Aku tidak mau hal buruk menimpa kalian. Hmm ?"

Minseok memasang wajah cengo. Apa-apaan Jongdae, kemarin-kemarin mereka masih bisa melakukannya. Ya, mungkin tidak sering. Tapi kan tetap saja boleh. "Gotjimal ! Kau pasti cuma mau mengerjaiku kan ?!"

Minseok menatap Jongdae tajam. Wajahnya berubah masam jika mengingat Jongdae yang sering jahil dan nakal padanya.

"Hei hei, kenapa menuduh begitu ? Kalau memang hanya candaan, apa untungnya sayang ? Aku rugi karena kehilangan jatahku." Jongdae mendengus geli.

"Ish ! Menyebalkaan !" Karenanya, Minseok beringsut turun dari pangkuannya, lalu memasang pose ngambek.

 **Flashback End**

"Min.." Jongdae terkekeh, "..tidak lelah nangis terus ?"

Minseok yang masih tersedu itu mengangguk.

"Terus ? Kenapa masih diteruskan ?" Jongdae mengelus pundak sempitnya. Membuat namja imut itu sesenggukan, berusaha menahan tangis.

"Jahat"

Lagi-lagi, Minseok menggumamkan kata-kata itu. Membuat namja yang tengah memeluknya menahan senyum.

"Sayang, aku melakukan ini untukmu dan baby. Mungkin aku memang terlalu bodoh kemarin. Tapi aku sekarang sadar, aku harus bisa menahan gairah saat bersamamu. Dan aku sedang dalam proses sekarang. Karena itu, kita harus berhenti. Dan jika kamu tanya kenapa aku masih menyerangmu, jawabannya satu. Kamu terlalu menggoda, sedangkan aku masih pemula dalam pengendalian diri. Makanya, untuk sekarang paling tidak aku masih bergantung padamu.." Jongdae menyeringai samar.

"Oh ya ? Kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"Hmm.. Aku kemarin tidak sengaja membaca artikel. Tentang melakukan 'itu' disaat pasangan hamil. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Jae uissanim, untuk bertanya. Dan yah, sebenarnya tidak masalah. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika aku menahannya ? Demi istri dan calon anakku.."

Jawaban panjangnya berhasil membuat Minseok tersipu malu.

"Terserah !"

Jongdae hanya tertawa geli melihat Minseok yang melengoskan kepalanya lagi.

.

.

.

"Kajja kita pulang ?" Jongdae membereskan berkas-berkasnya. Hari ini baru pukul 2 siang, tapi dia sudah mau pulang.

"Eh ? Wae ? Biasanya tidak jam segini.." Sedangkan Minseok masih ingin berada dikantor suaminya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Untuk apa berlama-lama ?"

"Yaya, aku tidak mau tahu kalau ternyata nanti malam kau malah lembur !"

Jongdae mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja tidak, percayakan padaku"

Mereka berjalan keluar kantor hendak menuju parkiran. Beberapa pegawai Jongdae terlihat memperhatikan Minseok. Sebagian karena ingin tahu bagaimana rupa namja yang menjabat sebagai istri atasan mereka, sebagian karena ingin melihat lagi.

"Uhh, dia cantik sekalii. Benar kata Sohee, dia diluar dugaan kita"

"Ahh, kalau begini aku kalah telak. Aku tidak yakin sajangnim mau melirikku karena sudah punya yang lebih membahana."

"Sial, dia seksi sekali"

"Hiks, teganya sajangnim menduakan aku. Huwee~" Dan dia mendapat deathglare dari Minseok —lagi.

Minseok tidak terlalu peduli, yang pasti Jongdae itu miliknya. Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Jongdae darinya. Siapapun itu.

Posesif ? Sangat. Dan Minseok sadar akan hal itu.

.

.

.

"Senang hn ?"

Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongdae yang sedang menyalakan mobil.

"Maksudmu ?"

"Yah, kamu pasti senang sekali karena dibilang seksi.."

Dia mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Sedetik kemudian, tawanya pecah.

"Ahaha, memang kenapa ? Itu kenyataan kan ? Kau selalu bilang begitu padaku.." Minseok melirik Jongdae, hendak menggodanya.

"Yah, hanya aku yang boleh bilang begitu.."

Namja imut itu terkekeh. Dia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan.

"Yaa, kalau mau tertawa silakan. Tidak perlu ditahan sayang.."

"Aniyaa"

.

.

.

"Jongdae"

Jongdae menoleh sebentar ke arah Minseok.

"Ya ?"

"Kita mampir ke kedai ramen yuk ?"

Jongdae mengernyit heran. "Mau apa kesana ? Bukannya kita sudah makan siang ?"

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba ingin makan rameenn.." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Mengidam, huh ?"

"Mungkin.." Ia mengendikkan bahunya.

"Arraseo, kita ke sana"

"Yaayy !" Minseok bersuka ria, membuat Jongdae tertawa.

Ini ngidamnya yang ke lima kalau tidak salah. Istrinya tidak mengidam begitu parah. Hanya hal-hal normal. Dan lagi, dia agak jarang mengidam. Karena itu, Jongdae tidak pernah menolaknya keinginannya.

"Cha, kita turun" Namja tampan itu menghentikan mobilnya di depan kedai. Mereka berjalan masuk ke dalam kedai yang hanya tersedia 2 meja panjang untuk 8 orang dan 4 meja khusus 2 orang. Pilihan mereka jatuh pada meja 2 kursi di dekat jendela.

"Silakan mau pesan apa ?" Seorang yeoja yang bekerja sebagai pelayan menyambut mereka sembari memberikan buku menu.

Minseok dengan antusias membaca bukunya. Setelah memilih, matanya menatap Jongdae seolah berkata 'boleh-aku-pesan-sesukaku ?'. Dan dijawab oleh anggukan suaminya.

"Umm, aku mau pesan Spicy Miso Ramen dengan ekstra BBQ pork, dan juga jus jeruk.." Minseok menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Tunggu.. Kenapa pilih yang pedas ?" Jongdae mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku ingin yang ituu.." Namja cantik itu merengek manja.

"Baiklah, jangan mengeluh kepedasan atau perutmu sakit ya ?" Ujar Jongdae mengingatkan.

"Ayay captain !"

.

.

.

Minseok memakan ramennya dengan lahap. Mulutnya sibuk mengunyah mie dan telur. Sesekali ia menyeruput jus di sampingnya. Dia tampak menikmati makan siangnya yang kedua.

Sedangkan Jongdae memesan seporsi Tonkotsu Shio Ramen dan segelas white coffee dingin. Namja itu tidak seantusias Minseok karena perutnya sudah kenyang. Walaupun begitu, bibirnya masih mengulum senyum geli melihat betapa menggemaskannya Minseok saat mengunyah.

"Pelan-pelan saja, kalau masih ingin kamu bisa tambah lagi kok" Jongdae mengusap pipi Minseok yang menggembung. Dibalas dengan anggukan senang darinya.

"Eum !"

.

.

"Kita ke pasar buah yuk ? Aku mau beli mangga muda~"

Lagi-lagi Minseok merengek. Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin makan sesuatu yang asam manis segar. Dan pilihannya jatuh pada buah mangga.

"Mangga muda ? Aku baru tau kalau kamu suka mangga"

"Ish ! Tidak peka sekali. Kau pasti tahu alasannya, tapi masih tanya.." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Hehehe, malu bertanya sesat dijalan Min"

Minseok menggerutu kesal melihat Jongdae yang cengengesan.

Pada akhirnya, Jongdae menuruti permintaan sang calon jabang baby. Lagipula yang dia minta adalah makanan sehat. Tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

"Oke-oke, kita ke pasar. Tapi kenapa tidak di supermarket saja ?" tanya Jongdae.

"Ish, kita tidak tahu apakan buah disana masih fresh atau layu. Lagipula lebih enak di pasar, bisa di tawar dan memilih buah sendiri.."

Jongdae tersenyum geli. "Memangnya kamu bisa belanja buah ? Atau kita ajak eomma saja ?"

"Yakk ! Aku bisa kok ! Kenapa meremehkanku begitu !" Minseok memekik keras.

"Ya, siapa tau kamu salah pilih mangga yang sudah busuk. Ahaha~"

Tawa Jongdae semakin membuat Minseok berapi-api. "Awas ya nanti, kalau aku bisa kau harus mau mengupas mangga untukku sampai buahnya habis !"

"Baik, kita lihat ya"

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sampai di pasar. Minseok masih terus berputar-putar mencari penjual yang dirasa pas.

"Yang ini saja Min, buahnya besar-besar." Perkataan Jongdae disambut gelengan Minseok.

"Yang itu ? Lihat, ahjummanya memberi diskon" Minseok menggeleng —lagi.

"Terus mau yang mana eoh ? Tidak capek jalan terus ? Aku tidak mau tau ya, nanti malam pokoknya jangan sampai mengeluh pegal-pegal. Blablabla~" Masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Minseok mengabaikan omelan suaminya.

"...aku tidak mau tau, jangan pernah merengek minta dipijit. Dengar ?" Jongdae memberi ketegasan.

"Ya, dengar aku ataU ti— KIM MINSEOK !" Jongdae berteriak kaget saat Minseok menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung pasar, tapi dia mengacuhkannya. Yang paling utama, dia harus menemukan istrinya.

"KIM MINSEOK ! KAU DIMAN—

"BERISIIK~ !"

Jongdae membulatkan matanya saat mendengar jerit kekesalan Minseok. Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pedagang buah di sebelah kiri.

"Bibii~ aku belinya banyak, masa tidak ada diskon ?"

Disana, Minseok sedang beraegyo untuk merayu ahjumma penjual buah. Jongdae menghela napas lega.

"Aigoo, aku tidak memberi diskon pada siapapun. Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ?"

Jongdae berjalan mendekat sembari terus memperhatikan percakapan mereka.

"Ish, dulu bibi memberiku diskon lho. Masa sekarang tidak ?"

"Tidak"

"Bibii~"

"Apa ?"

"Jebaal~" Minseok menyatukan kedua tangan di depan dada, dilengkapi dengan ekspresi 'kelinci-imut-mau-dapat-diskon'.

"Sekali tidak ya tidak. Lagipula kau kan sudah menawarnya, kenapa masih ingin diskon ?"

"Memang tidak boleh ?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bisa bangkrut kalau begitu"

"Ish, arraseo.."

Jongdae terkekeh melihat wajah muram istrinya. Dia tidak berjalan mendekat, namun hanya melihat dari kejauhan. Minseok terlihat menggemaskan saat memilih-milih buah. Apalagi dengan ekspresi ngambeknya.

"Lihat apa !" Jongdae tersentak saat Minseok menyemburnya.

"Huh ? E-engg.. Hanya melihat kelinci yang membeli mangga dan marah-marah setelahnya.."

Minseok sadar Jongdae sedang menyindirnya. "Mana ada yang begitu ! Ayo pulang !"

"Sensitif sekali sih.."

.

.

.

"Bagaimana belanjanya ? Kamu beli apa saja ?" Jongdae melirik Minseok yang duduk tenang di sampingnya.

"Mm, hanya 1 kilo buah mangga, 1 kilo buah persik, dan 1 kilo jeruk"

Jongdae tersenyum, dia senang karena Minseok membeli buah jeruk kesukaannya. Itu tandanya, Minseok memperhatikannya. "Hanya itu ?"

"Eum ! Tadinya mau beli semangka juga, tapi tidak jadi. Nanti kalau tidak ada yang makan bagaimana ?"

"Ya sudah, ini saja. Nanti kalau ingin, kita kemari lagi.."

"Ne"

Mereka terdiam setelahnya. Jongdae sedang fokus menyetir, sedangkan Minseok memperhatikan jalanan dari jendela mobil.

10 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di rumah. Minseok langsung buru-buru masuk karena ingin menyimpan buahnya, sedangkan Jongdae masih harus mengurus mobilnya.

"Aku pulaang !" Minseok terkikik senang.

"Selamat datang nona" Jieun dan Sora tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Kajja, bantu aku merapikan ini" Minseok menunjuk 3 kantung plastik di tangannya.

"Baik nona"

.

.

.

"Sedang apa ?"

Minseok tersentak saat sepasang lengan kekar memeluknya dari belakang.

"U-oh, hanya menata buah" Tubuhnya menggeliat resah saat pelukan Jongdae berubah sensual.

"Tidak lelah ?"

"Hmm.. Sedikit"

Minseok memegang tangan Jongdae erat, sebagai pelampiasan untuk geli yang menyerang tengkuknya.

"Anghh..jangan—di sini"

Mengerti jika mereka tidak hanya berdua, Jongdae menggendong istrinya ala bridal style. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar. "Baiklah, kita ke kamar"

Mereka berjalan hingga menghilang di tikungan tangga. Tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan.

"Ya Tuhaan, hidungku mimisan~" Sorak Jieun yang diangguki oleh Sora.

"Aigoo~"

.

.

Jongdae membuka pintu kamarnya dengan Minseok. Ia membaringkan tubuh mungil istrinya di ranjang. Sedikit menimbulkan suara debum halus.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba ?"

"Apa ?" Jongdae menatap Minseok penuh tanya.

"Kenapa menyerangku dengan tiba-tiba ? Bagaimana kalu Sora dan Jieun lihat ?" Minseok mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal.

"Mian, aku hanya terlalu khawatir jika kamu kecapekan"

"Yaa, harusnya tidak usah diingatkan. Kan jadi beneran capek" Minseok memijit kakinya sendiri.

"Nahkan.. Sini aku pijit. Kamu tiduran dulu" Jongdae menggiring Minseok agar berada pada posisi tidur. Lalu ia meluruskan kaki mungil istrinya. Tak lama kemudian, tangannya mulai memberi sedikit demi sedikit tekanan.

"Hhh, enak~ terushkaan.." Minseok mengerang keenakan.

"Tidak perlu mendesah juga kan sayang"

"Ish, sesukaku !" Ucapannya membuat sang suami terkekeh geli.

Minseok kembali menikmati pijit dari Jongdae. Namja itu memijat kedua kakinya, lalu berpindang ke pundak, dan punggungnya. Aigoo, rasanya enak sekali. Badannya jadi enteng semua.

"Bagaimana ? Aku mengagumkan bukan ?"

Mau tidak mau, Minseok mengangguk setuju. "Eum ! Jongdaebakk !" Ia tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Dan sejak saat itu, Minseok selalu minta pijit pada Jongdae.

.

.

.

 **3 bulan kemudian..**

Minseok mengeluh lelah. Perutnya yang semakin membuncit itu sedikit menyulitkan pergerakannya. Padahal usia janinnya baru memasuki 5 bulan. Bagaimana kalau sudah 9 bulan ?

"Ugh, pegal" Ia memijit pinggangnya. Salahnya sendiri sih, seharian ini mondar-mandir tidak jelas hanya karena ingin menunggu suaminya pulang.

"Nona, ayo istirahat dulu. Ini, jus jambunya.." Sora membimbing Minseok agar duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Ne, gomawo Sora-ya"

Sora mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

Setelah 3 bulan lebih bekerja, dia dan Jieun sudah mulai akrab dengan Minseok. Terkadang mereka mengobrol santai, sebagai teman. Jongdae juga tidak masalah dengan itu. Akan lebih baik kalau istrinya tidak kesepian di rumah. Apalagi kalau ia pergi dinas beberapa hari. Mereka akan sangat membantu.

Dug

Minseok hampir tersedak jusnya. Sesuatu terjadi pada perutnya yang sekarang menegang. "A—apa itu ?"

Tangannya mengusap perut buncitnya. Alisnya mengkerut bingung.

Dug Dug !

"Ahh !" Minseok tersentak. Lagi-lagi perutnya serasa bergejolak. Karena takut, ia cepat-cepat meraih ponsel di saku dressnya.

Tuuut tuuuuttt

"Palli angkat !"

Pip!

 _"Yeoboseyo ?"_

"J—Jongdae !" Minseok menjerit memanggil nama suaminya.

 _"Ya sayang ? Ada apa eoh ?"_

"Baby ! B—baby !"

 _"Wae ? Ada apa dengan baby ?!"_ Jongdae ikutan panik.

"Dia bergerak Dae, walau aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi aku merasakannya !"

 _"..."_

"Jongdae ?"

 _"..."_

"H—hikss, Jongdaee~" Minseok terisak. Dia sangat panik, tapi kenapa Jongdae malah mengabaikannya.

 _"Pfftt, buahahaha~ Aigoo sayang. Kentara sekali kamu tidak membaca buku dariku. Ahaha~"_

"A-apa maksudmu ? Kenapa malah tertawa ?!" Minseok mengusap airmatanya kasar.

 _"Ahaha, begini. Sekarang kutanya, berapa usia baby ?"_

Minseok mengernyitkan dahinya, "5 bulan"

 _"Tepat. Dan apa kamu sudah membaca buku tentang 'apa yang akan terjadi pada ibu hamil' ?"_

"A-aku—"

 _"Sudah kuduga, pasti belum. Sekarang, cari bukunya. Kemudian baca. Setelahnya, kamu boleh menelponku lagi"_

"Apa ? Tapi—"

 _"Cha, annyeong~"_

Pip !

"Yakk !" Teriakan Minseok membuat Jieun dan Sora terkejut.

"Nona, ada apa ?"

.

.

.

"Cha, annyeong~"

Pip !

Jongdae tertawa evil. Ia memikirkan, bahwa nun jauh di rumahnya, Minseok pasti sedang berteriak marah.

"Dasar anak nakal.."

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Namun, tawanya hilang saat memandang tumpukan berkas di mejanya.

"Sial, kenapa tidak berkurang sama sekali ?!"

.

.

.

 **...rata-rata pada usia kehamilan 4-5 bulan atau sekitar 17-22 minggu, ibu hamil mulai merasakan ada pergerakan janin mereka. Bahkan ada yang melaporkan 4 minggu sudah ada gerakan. Gerakan janin yang tadinya hanya tendangan halus saja, beranjak bulan makin berubah menjadi dorongan yang terasa lebih kuat..**

"Uhh ? Berarti sekarang hal ini terjadi pada baby ?" Minseok mengangguk paham.

 **...Gerakan janin dalam usia 5 bulan bisa terjadi sekitar 200 gerakan per hari. Karena halusnya gerakan janin maka Moms tidak banyak merasakan. Namun pada saat janin terkejut atau saat emosi Moms melonjak-lonjak, maka janin pun akan bergerak meronta-ronta...**

"Berarti aku tidak boleh emosi ? Ish, mana mungkin ! Jongdae 'kan selalu membuatku emosi !" Ekspresinya berubah kesal.

Ia meraih ponselnya, ingin menelfon suaminya. Bibirnya menggerutu lucu.

Tuuut tuutt

Pip!

 _"Yeoboseyo ? Bagaimana ? Sudah baca bukunya ?"_

Minseok yang ngambek pun menjawab dengan ketus, "Sudah"

 _"Wae ? Kenapa marah begitu ?"_

"Sok tahu, siapa yang marah ?" Ia mendengus.

 _"Kamu"_

"Aish, dasar pabo !"

 _"Ahaha... Mian sayang."_

"Ish, mengesalkan sekali" Minseok menghela napas.

 _"Sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padamu ?"_ Suara Jongdae kembali mengingatkannya tentang apa yang ada dibuku.

"Ne, ternyata baby bergerak Dae. Dan tadi itu yang pertama ! Keren sekali ! Kau harus cepat pulang, akan kutunjukkan bagaimana baby melakukannya !" Minseok berujar semangat.

 _"Senang sekali ya ? Aku juga sudah tidak sabar"_

Minseok terkikik, "Karena itu, pulanglah lebih cepat"

 _"Iya-iya.."_

Keadaan hening sebentar. Minseok tengah berpikir sesuatu, sedangkan Jongdae menunggu Minseok berbicara.

 _"Min ?"_

"Eh ? Iya ? Ada apa ?"

 _"Ada apa hm ? Apa yang kamu pikirkan ? Kamu ingin sesuatu ?"_

"Huh ? Bagaimana kau tahu ?" Minseok agak terkejut. Memang sempat ada perasaan mengidam, walau sekilas. Tapi kalau Jongdae yang menawarkan.. Kkk~

"Jongdaee~"

 _"Ya ?"_

"Belikan aku.."

 _"Apa sayang ?"_

"..selimut !"

 _"Eh ? Selimut ?"_

Minseok mengangguk senang. Hilang sudah rasa ngambeknya. "Ne~"

 _"Berapa buah ?"_

"1 saja~"

 _"Hahaha, hanya itu ?"_

"Hu'um. Tapi ingat yaa, coraknya harus bunny ! Lalu warnanya baby blue. Selimutnya harus hangat dan nyaman dipakai" Minseok memberi pesan pada Jongdae.

 _"Baiklah, tunggu aku. Saranghae"_

"Nado saranghae~"

 _"Cium jauhnya ?"_

"Ish, tidak mau !" Minseok merona malu.

 _"Ya sudah, selimutnya batal"_

"Iya iya ! Nih, muach~"

 _"Puahaha, manisnya"_

Minseok mengerang tertahan. Walaupun begitu, wajahnya makin merah sampai ke telinga. "Sudah dulu ah !"

 _"Baik—"_

Pip!

Minseok memutus sambungan tanpa menunggu Jongdae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu.

"Dasar bebek !"

.

.

.

Jongdae terkekeh senang. Matanya menatap jam dinding.

3 pm.

"Sudah saatnya pulang. Sekali-sekali pulang lebih awal sepertinya bukan masalah," ujarnya.

Ia meraih gagang telepon di meja kerjanya, ingin menghubungi sang sekreataris.

 _"Ne sajangnim ?"_

"Sohee-ssi, aku akan pulang lebih awal. Bisa kau ambil alih tugasku untuk membaca laporan ?"

 _"..ne sajangnim. Saya akan segera ke sana"_

"Baiklah, terima kasih" Jongdae menutup teleponnya.

Syukurlah dulu ia merekrut Sohee untuk menjadi sekreataris-nya. Yeoja itu sangat bertanggung jawab. Disiplin ? Oh ayolah, apa gunanya disiplin kalau kau tidak punya rasa tanggung jawab ? Tapi kalau kau punya rasa tanggung jawab, maka disiplin akan mengikutimu.

Tok tok tok !

"Masuk"

Cklek

"Sajangnim" Sohee masuk dan menundukkan badannya.

"Ye. Ini laporannya. Agak banyak memang, tapi kuharap kau tidak keberatan" Jongdae menyodorkan tumpukan laporan di mejanya.

"Ne, aku tidak keberatan" Sohee tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak"

"Ya, sama-sama"

Inilah yang Sohee suka dari bosnya. Namja itu selain tampan, juga sangat menghargai bawahannya.

"Oiya, mm..sajangnim"

Jongdae menolehkan kepalanya, "Ne ?"

"Bagaimana kabar Nona Kim ? Kami sudah lama tidak bertemu. Saya sangat merindukannya" Sohee tersenyum sungkan.

"Oh ? Dia baik, dan juga calon anakku. Kapan-kapan, mainlah ke rumah. Dia juga pernah bertanya tentangmu"

Sohee berbinar senang, "Bolehkah ?"

"Tentu"

"Terima kasih sajangnim. Tolong sampaikan salamku padanya" Sohee membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kkk.. Kenapa banyak sekali yang menyukai Minseok ?" Ujar Jongdae pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Tik tok tik tok

Bunyi jam mengalun pelan. Mengantar tidur di keheningan ruang. Desau angin membuat tirai jendela berkibar, menandakan masih ada kehidupan.

Akan tetapi, lampu padam. Tiada sedikitpun cahaya disana. Bulan yang menyinari malam pun tidak bisa membagi sinarnya, begitu pula para bintang.

"Hiks..hiks. Eommaa~ Huhuhu.."

Di dalam kegelapan, terdengar suara tangisan seorang anak. Yang terus menyebut ibunya. Tangisan yang begitu pedih, begitu menyayat hati, tapi seperti sebuah ilusi. Apa kau bisa mendengarnya ? Bisa ?

Jika iya, KAU AKAN DIHANTUI !

BRAKK!

"KYAAAA ! ANDWAEE ! AKU TIDAK DENGAR APAPUUN !" Minseok menjerit histeris. Ia menutupi kedua matanya dari layar televisi, tidak ingin melihat wajah hantu.

"Nonaa, ada apa ?" Sedangkan Jieun dan Sora yang mendengarnya ikut berseru panik.

"Huwaa~ aku ti—dak dengar.." Minseok terisak takut. Jemari mungilnya menunjuk televisi yang masih menayangkan film hantu tentang seorang anak kecil yang gentayangan.

"Aigo, itu hanya film. Nona tidak perlu takut" Sora cepat-cepat mematikan televisi.

"T—tapi, dia bilang..kalau dengar suara tangisan tadi, a—akan dihantui.. Huaaa~" Tangisan Minseok pecah.

"Tangisan ? Oh, kalau itu kami juga dengar !" Jieun mengangguk yakin. Dipikirannya hanya ada cara untuk membujuk namja cantik tapi polos dan juga agak sensitif itu.

"B—benarkah ?"

"Eum !"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian...tangisannya makin menjadi.

"ANDWAEEE ! KITA BERTIGA AKAN DIHANTUUIII~ !"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ini ?" =..= —Sora

"Habislah kita.." TAT —Jieun

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku ngetik ini ditengah kesibukan *eaa, jadi mian kalo banyak typo, keanehan, kejelekan, dan sebangsanya.. :)

Balesan review =

daebaektaeluv : Mimpi sesuanu xD. Anaknya kembar ? Ntar vote yah, mau kembar apa satu aja. Gomawo udah review, chap ini review lagi yaa :D

kim21jongdae : Ahaha, mian ya lama banget. Nadoo~ *lempar hati* /plakk! Wkwk, sksd ? Nggaklah. Panggil ae Kimi, tapi aku manggil kamu apa ? Kim21 ? 21jongdae ? Ehehe, gomawo ya, review egen ?

kyulkulator : Makasih udah nyempetin review^^ Ehehe.. Daeul ? Ntar vote ya, mau Daeul ato siapa.. :D Gomawo ya, review lagi ?

JonginDO : Ini udah lanjutt. Mian ya lama, semoga kesabaran kamu masih ada.. /plakk/ :D Gomawo ne, jangan lupa review lagi ya ? Nado fighting~

CandytoPuppy : Ehehe, maklumin aja ya. Kata Enchen, Umin makin sekseh pas hamil begitu.. xD Gomawo, review lagi ya

Park Rinhyun-Uchiha : Iya, mungkin karena wajahnya kiyut abis.. * * Wkwk, Umin ngga sengaja ngomong gitu, padahal aslinya cuma dalem hati aja.. Gomawo ya, jangan lupa review lagi :D

ChenMin EX-Ochy : Njirr, jangan.. xD Emang 18 April ada apa ? Udah next, jangan lupa review lagi ya Chy. Gomawo~

ayp : Huwaa.. * * Makasiih karna mau nyempetin review per chapter ff ini. Makasih juga sarannya, sangat bermanfaat. Ini lanjutannya semoga suka yaa ^^ gomawo, jangan lupa review lagi~ :D

Vy21 : Emang enak kok.. x) Kkk, ini udah next, review lagi ya. Gomawo..

Oiya, cuplikan buku yg Umin baca itu aku copas dari internet :3

Makasih atas reviewnya, jangan lupa review chap ini yaa. Gomawo~

sign,

Kim Kimi -_-


	8. Chapter 8 : Jealous ?

**Love Sign (Sekuel)**

It's ChenMin fic !

DlDr!, review please..

Happy reading ;)

.

.

.

.

Brumm bruumm !

Sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah yang luas. Mobil putih itu memasuki garasi dan berhenti. Tak lama, seseorang berjas hitam muncul dari dalam.

"Aigoo, akhirnya sampai juga.." Jongdae, orang pemilik mobil tersenyum senang.

Ia berjalan ke arah rumahnya bersama keluarga kecilnya. Membuka pintu ber-ornamen kucing, ia meneruskan langkahnya ke dalam.

Sepi.

Jongdae mengernyit bingung, kemana gerangan istri cantiknya ?

"Aku pulang~" Jongdae menaruh sepatunya, lalu berjalan ke kamar.

"Oh, tuan. Selamat datang.." Jieun tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Ne, dimana Minseok ? Tumben tidak rusuh.."

Jieun terkekeh mendengarnya, "Nona sedang tidur. Dia kelelahan akibat menonton film tuan.."

"Oh, baguslah."

Jongdae memberi gestur pamit, lalu menuju ke kamar. Dia melihat ada gumpalan di atas kasurnya. Mungkinkah itu Minseok ?

Tanpa membuat suara, ia langsung membersihkan diri, mengganti baju, dan keluar dari kamar. Dia berjalan menuju dapur, dan menemui kedua maidnya.

"Tuan, ada apa ? Ada yang bisa aku bantu ?" Sora menatapnya.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana dan apa saja yang dilakukan oleh Minseok hari ini," ujar Jongdae.

"Hmm, hanya seperti biasa. Nona makan, tidur, membersihkan rumah, mandi, memasak, dan.. nonton film."

"Hanya itu ?" Tanggap Jongdae.

"Y..ya. Kurasa.." ucapan Sora yang terdengar gugup membuatnya makin penasaran.

"Film apa ?"

"Err, film horor," Sora tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

Pukpuk !

Minseok melenguh saat pipinya ditepuk lembut.

"Bangun sayang."

"..."

Pukpuk !

"Hei putri tidur, kajja bangun. Kalau tidak nanti kucium."

"Eunghh~"

Minseok menggeliat, bibirnya menguap lebar.

"Hai, tidurmu nyenyak ?"

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya bingung, mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke retina matanya, "Jongdae ?"

"Ya, ini aku."

Greb !

"Kapan pulang~ ?" Minseok mendudukkan dirinya dan memeluk suaminya manja.

"Mungkin setengah jam yang lalu," Jongdae balas mengecup pipinya.

"Kkk, mian tidak bisa menyambutmu. Aku ngantuk sekali," Minseok pun balas mencium pipi Jongdae.

"Tidak apa, kita turun ya. Sudah saatnya makan malam."

"Ne~"

Sebelum keluar kamar, Jongdae menggenggam tangan istrinya, "Sayang, selimut pesananmu kutaruh di meja nakas."

"Eh ? Gomawo Jongdaee~" tanpa aba-aba, Minseok mencium bibir suaminya.

Jongdae terkejut awalnya, tapi kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Mmhh~ Daemfftt.." Minseok hanya bisa pasrah saat Jongdae mulai mendominasi bibir cherry-nya.

.

.

.

"Jongdae, makan ini. Aku tahu kau pasti capek, ya kan ? Makan yang banyak yaa," Minseok mengambil daging dan menaruhnya di piring sang suami.

"Hmm, gomawo," Jongdae tersenyum senang. Melihat antusiasme Minseok, badannya jadi tidak capek lagi.

Mereka makan malam dengan tenang. Sesekali Minseok akan bercerita tentang apa yang telah dia lakukan hari ini. Mulai dari mandi sampai nonton TV.

"Jongdae ! Tadi aku lihat film horor, ihh seram. Aku jadi takut kalau hantunya akan mengikutiku," Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Memang apa yang kamu tonton ?"

"Uhh, aku lupa judulnya. Tapi pokoknya hantunya anak kecil. Hiii~ seram sekali." Minseok mengggetarkan badannya lucu.

"Tapi tidak akan terjadi apapun kan ?" Ia kembali berucap ragu.

Suaminya terkekeh pelan, "Tentu saja, ada aku disini. Tidak akan terjadi apapun."

"Uhh, aku takut sekali tadi. Untung kau cepat pulang," Minseok berbinar senang.

"Arra-arra. Oh, jangan lupa minum susumu. Habiskan."

"Ne tuan Kim yang menyebalkan !"

.

.

.

Setelah makan malam, Minseok memaksa suaminya untuk membuat cemilan untuknya. Dan mau tidak mau, Jongdae harus menuruti permintaan istrinya.

"Nah, sudah jadi. Otteyo ?" Jongdae menaruh sebuah mangkuk berukuran sedang di depannya.

"Eh ? Apa ini ?"

"Salad buah. Bagaimana ?"

Minseok menatap mangkuknya tajam. Ada bermacam jenis buah di sana. Dari apel sampai stroberi, dipotong kotak. Lalu ada mayonais, meses, dan keju diatasnya. Terlihat segar sih, tapi Minseok maunya yang manis-manis.

"Ihh, aku maunya yang manis. Bukan ini Daee," kakinya menghentak kesal.

"Ini manis sayang, coba dulu. Kalo tidak, enak, akan kumakan."

"Ish !" Minseok meraih sebuah sendok mungil lalu menyendok saladnya.

Ia memakan desertnya dengan brutal.

Nyam nyam nyam

Uh, enak. Minseok membulatkan matanya lebar. Ini sangat enak. Sensasi dingin, asam, dan manis buah bercampur dengan manis gurihnya keju dan meses membuat rasanya tidak membosankan.

"Otte ?" Pertanyaan Jongdae membuatnya kaget.

"Oh, eumm.. enak."

"Kamu suka ?"

Minseok menggigit bibirnya malu, lalu mengangguk pelan, "Ne. Mashita~"

"Kalau begitu makanlah. Itu khusus kubuat untukmu," Jongdae tersenyum simpul. Suasana menjadi hening, yang terdengar hanya suara televisi yang menampilkan profil boyband bernama EXO.

"Mian~" Minseok menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh ? Wae gurrae ?"

"Karena sudah meremehkan masakanmu. Harusnya aku berterimakasih, bukannya malah minta yang aneh-aneh."

Jongdae tersenyum mendengarnya, "It's okay babe."

Blush~

Minseok merona akibat panggilan sayang Jongdae.

"J-jangan sok berbahasa Inggris !"

"Ahaha, kenapa memang ? Apa karena kamu tidak bisa ?"

"YAKK !"

.

.

.

"Sayang," Jongdae mencium puncak kepala Minseok.

Kini mereka sedang berbaring santai di ranjang, setelah asyik mengobrol di ruang makan.

"Eung ?"

"Hari Sabtu nanti aku ada acara di Restoran La Pasta. Akan ada jamuan makan malam. Kamu mau ikut ?"

Minseok yang tadinya tidur membelakangi Jongdae langsung berbalik dan memeluk namja itu, "apa harus ?"

"Tidak. Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Ish, cara mengajak apa itu. Tidak romantis sama sekali !" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Yah, aku hanya tidak ingin memaksa ?" Jongdae terkekeh.

"Bilang saja kalau kau memang tidak ingin mengajakku. To the point saja !" Minseok berbalik kembali membelakangi Jongdae yang kini tengah menahan tawa.

"Aigo, cute-Min. Jangan marah, nanti cantiknya hilang."

"Biarkan saja ! Biar aku jadi jelek !"

'Mood swing,' Jongdae terkekeh gemas.

"Chagi, aku ingin merasakan baby. Sini.." Jongdae mencoba membalikkan tubuh Minseok.

"Oiya ! Tadi baby bergerak !" Minseok tiba-tiba berseru senang.

"Aku juga ingin merasakan baby," Jongdae mendudukkan dirinya dan juga Minseok, mengubah posisinya agar berada di belakang Minseok dan memeluknya.

"Baby, ini appa. Kamu rindu appa kan ?" Jongdae mengelus perut buncit Minseok dengan pelan. Mengusap-usap agar sang bayi merasakannya.

"K-kok tidak bergerak?" Minseok berucap panik.

"Tidak apa, kita coba lagi," Jongdae tersenyum.

"Baby, appa ingin tendanganmu. Ayo tendang appa !" Minseok berseru, membuat Jongdae tertawa.

Duk !

"Eh ?"

Mereka mendadak terdiam. Bukankah yang dirasakan tadi itu adalah gerakan baby ?

"Jongdae, tadi itu ..."

"Ya, baby bergerak sayang."

Minseok merasa terharu, tidak pernah menyangka kalau dia akan mengalami semua ini bersama Jongdae. Matanya berkaca-kaca. "Hiks~"

"Wae ? Kenapa menangis ?" Jongdae menciumi lehernya, mencoba menenangkan.

"A-ani, hanya terlalu senang. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kita akan berada disini, bersama baby juga. A-aku.."

"...sshh, jangan dipikirkan. Kita berada di sini karena kita saling cinta dan percaya, kalau kita bisa melewati semuanya," Jongdae memeluk Minseok erat.

"Gomawo," Minseok balas memeluknya.

"Apapun untukmu.."

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Jum'at. Sehari sebelum Minseok dan Jongdae menghadiri jamuan makan malam. Tadinya Minseok ingin menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Mau tidak mau dia harus kan ? (Alasan sebenarnya adalah Minseok tidak ingin orang-orang menyalahgunakan ketidakhadirannya untuk mendekati Jongdae.)

Dan hari ini Jongdae mengajaknya ke kantor. Katanya sih dia sedang rindu ingin didekat sang istri. Dan kebetulan Minseok tidak ada kerjaan di rumah, jadi ia iyakan saja tawarannya.

"Annyeong, sajangnim."

"Annyeong."

"Pagi sajangnim."

"Pagi juga."

"Annyeong."

"Ne, annyeong."

Minseok melirik kesal kearah para yeoja kegenitan yang menyapa suaminya. Tidak mengapa mereka menyapa, tapi tidakkah mereka lihat kalau Minseok berdiri tegap di samping Jongdae yang sedang menggenggam tangannya ? Apa tidak ada yang melihatnya sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyapanya juga ?

Minseok mendecih pelan.

"Ada apa sayang ?" Jongdae menoleh kearahnya saat mendengar suara decakan lidahnya.

"Ani. Mana sih ruanganmu ?! Jauh sekali !" Minseok mulai rewel.

"Sebentar ya, setelah naik lift kita akan sampai," Jongdae mengelus lembut kepalanya.

"Ck, lama !" Kesalnya.

.

.

.

Jongdae menghela napas maklum. Memang akhir-akhir ini Minseok sering sekali uring-uringan tanpa sebab. Marah, mengamuk, dan juga ngambek pada Jongdae yang tidak mengerti apa kesalahannya. Terkadang dia menanyakan sebab kemarahan Minseok, tapi dibalas oleh pekikan 'dasar tidak peka !' oleh sang istri. Dan kalau sudah begitu, mau tidak mau Jongdae yang pertama mengalah. Dia berusaha keras untuk meminta maaf kepada Minseok dan merayunya. Barulah mereka berbaikan.

"Min ?" Jongdae menatap Minseok yang asik memukuli bantal

"Chagi ?"

"Oh, kalau cuma berdua baru mau memanggilku chagi ? Heran deh," Minseok mendengus.

"Siapa ? Bukankah dulu kamu sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memanggil sayang saat kita cuma berdua ? Dulu kamu marah saat aku panggil begitu," Jongdae mengendikkan pundaknya.

"Yah, tapi kan... itu.."

Jongdae menyeringai, "Ya ?"

"Ck, menyebalkan ! Tidak mau tau, pokoknya sekarang harus panggil chagi !" Minseok menenggelamkan mukanya ke bantal biru yang ada dipangkuannya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ahaha, kalau kamu maunya begitu ya.. baiklah. Chagiya ?" Jongdae menggoda sang istri.

"Ish ! Menyebalkan!"

"Chagi chagi chagi chagi chagi-"

"Hentikan !"

"-chagi chagi chagi." Jongdae tertawa.

"Dasar anak bebek !"

Bukannya tersinggung, Jongdae malah semakin senang. Dipeluknya Minseok gemas.

"Aigo, cantiknyaa~"

"Hentikaaan !"

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 13.18 saat Jongdae selesai mengerjakan laporannya. Dilihatnya Minseok yang sedang serius membaca dari tab yang ia beri. Alisnya yang mengerut membuatnya tampak menjadi menggemaskan.

"Sayang, sudah saatnya makan siang. Mau makan dimana ?" Jongdae berjalan menghampiri Minseok yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Hmm, terserah.."

"Hei, tatap aku saat bicara," Jongdae mengusap pipinya.

Minseok menepis tangannya, membuat Jongdae terkejut.

"Ada apa ?"

"Siapa cinta pertamamu ?"

"Hah ?" Jongdae menatap Minseok bingung.

"Si-a-pa cin-ta per-ta-ma-mu ! Jawab !" Minseok berucap ketus.

"E-eh, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya begitu ?"

"Ppali jawab ! "

"Uh-oh.. aku.."

"Aku atau bukan ?!"

"Err...bukan,"

Minseok terkejut, tapi ia mencoba biasa saja. Toh dia tidak bisa mengubah yang sudah terjadi, tak bisa di apa-apakan lagi.

"Sayang ?"

"..."

"Minseokkie ?" Jongdae menepuk bahu Minseok. Membuat empunya sadar.

"Ah, ne. A-ayo kita makan siang.." Minseok berdiri dan berjalan ke arah pintu ruangan, meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri.

"Ada apa ? Apa aku salah bicara ?" Jongdae menghela napas saat berpikir bahwa Minseok marah padanya.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, ia merasa Minseok sedang menghindarinya.

.

.

 _Bagi sebagian orang, cinta pertama adalah hal yang sulit dilupakan. Akan selalu teringat dibenak mereka, kisah cinta pertama yang mereka alami.._

.

.

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Sedari tadi ia menghentak kakinya saat berjalan agar Jongdae tau betapa kesalnya dia.

Sedangkan di belakangnya, Jongdae masih menerka penyebab kenapa Minseok tiba-tiba bertanya begitu.

"Chagi, kita mau makan dimana ?"

"..."

"Minnie sayang, aku bertanya padamu.." Jongdae mencekal pergelangan tangannya, meminta secara lisan untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa ? Bisa katakan apa salahku ? Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kamu tidak bilang," tanya Jongdae yang tidak bisa menahan penasaran. Ia mencoba meluluhkan hati Minseok.

'Cinta pertamamu bukan aku !' Minseok berseru kesal dalam hati.

"Sayang ?"

"Aku mau makan," ujar Minseok ketus. Ia kembali berjalan ke arah lift. Hendak pergi ke kantin kantor.

"Hhh, sabar Jongdae.." Jongdae mencoba menenangkan hatinya.

.

.

.

Di kantin pun Minseok mengabaikan keberadaan Jongdae. Dia tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Jongdae. Bahkan saat mereka akan pulang ke rumah, Minseok masih keukeuh untuk mogok bicara pada Jongdae. Hal ini membuat Jongdae frustasi. Dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian sang istri, tapi semuanya hanya bagai angin lalu.

Hingga saat makan malam tiba, Jongdae sudah tidak tahan. Ia rasa ini sudah terlalu berlebihan membuatnya merasa kesal.

"Kim Minseok, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Minseok yang baru saja akan keluar kamar menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sudah cukup kau mengabaikanku, sekarang katakan. Apa yang kau inginkan ?" Jongdae mencoba menahan emosi.

"..."

"Kim Minseok, katakan !"

Ketegasan Jongdae membuat Minseok ciut seketika. Ia yang tadinya berencana untuk mengabaikan sang suami sampai namja itu sadar pun menggigil ragu.

"A-aku.."

"..."

"...tidak, hiks.."

Isakan itu terlalu nyata, membuat Jongdae menghela napas panjang.

"Apa yang kamu mau ? Katakan padaku. Seperti yang kubilang, aku tidak akan tahu kalau tidak kamu beritahu. Hm ?" Jongdae berjalan mendekati Minseok yang menunduk. Dipeluknya tubuh mungil itu dari belakang, membuat empunya tersentak.

"J-Jongdae.."

"Ya ?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, "mian.."

"Untuk ?"

"Keegoisanku. Ini semua salahku. Maaf.."

"Sshh, tidak sayang. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf padamu karena sudah marah. Maafkan aku.." Jongdae menciumi puncak kepalanya.

"Ung~"

"Sekarang katakan, kenapa kamu menghindariku sejak siang tadi ?"

"Mmm.." Minseok menatap mata Jongdae ragu.

"Tidak apa."

"S-sebenarnya, aku kesal karena tahu kalau cinta pertamamu bukan aku," Minseok makin memelankan suaranya.

"Huh ?" Jongdae mengerjap bingung.

"Ya, aku kesal sekali. Kau itu cinta pertamaku, tapi aku bukan cinta pertamamu !" Minseok memekik kesal.

"Hanya karena itu ?"

"A-apa ? 'Hanya' ?" Minseok mengerang kesal, digigitinya lengan Jongdae yang masih memeluknya. Membuat namja itu meringis.

"Aww ! Hentikan Min. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, hanya saja..."

"Kau tidak tahu, cinta pertama itu sangat sulit dilupakan ! Hiks, k-kau pasti masih ingat masa-masa dimana kau baru mengenal cinta, ya kan ?!" Minseok terisak keras. Dia sangat cemburu pada orang yang pernah singgah di hati Jongdae.

"Min..."

"..."

"...kamu cemburu pada sepatu ?"

"Mwo ?" Apa yang dikatakan suaminya ini ?

"Err, ya. Cinta pertamaku adalah sepatu. Kamu lupa ?"

"..." Minseok diam mencerna perkataan Jongdae.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bercerita tentang ini ? Aku jatuh cinta pada sepatu pertama yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri saat masih SD. Kukira kau ingat itu."

Minseok membelalakkan matanya lebar, apa-apaan ?! "Aku tanya cinta pertama ! Bukan sepatu !"

Minseok berteriak kesal, "Apa arti dari kemarahanku sejak siang kalau yang kucemburui adalah sepatu !?"

Jongdae tertawa geli, "kita bertengkar 'hanya' karena sepatu ?"

"Aissh, menyebalkan ! Aku membencimu !" Minseok memukuli dada Jongdae sekuat tenaga.

"Rasakan !"

"Ahaha, maafkan aku."

Bug bug bug !

"..."

"Sayang, sakit. Sudah cukup.." Jongdae menggenggam tangan mungilnya.

"..."

"Maafkan aku, aku bersalah. Benar-benar salah." Dia mengusap aliran airmata dipipi gembul Minseok yang sedang memerah.

"Jadi, siapa cinta pertamamu yang berwujud orang ?" Minseok yang sudah puas melampiaskan emosinya merasa geli dengan ucapannya sendiri.

"Haruskah kujawab ?"

Minseok mengangguk ragu, takut kecemburuannya akan hadir lagi setelah mendengar nama yang diucap sang suami.

"Ya."

"..."

"..."

"...kamu."

Blush~

.

.

.

.

Tbc

Annyeong~ Kimi balik. Ada yang nunggu ff ini ? Makasih karena kesabarannya. Buat yang udah support ff ini, jeongmal kamsahamnida. Maaf karena udah nelantarin nih ff, tapi aku bakal berusaha nerusin ff ini kok.. :D

Please review, gak review = gak update

Thanks to : **LittleOoh, naminara, Apriliaxiumin, Dhelsyi edafos, KittiToKitti, iyan yanyan, KimMinHyun02, ParkEunLee** yang udah review di chap 7~ :*

Sekian cuap-cuapnya, love you all..

Sign,

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	9. Chapter 9 : Bertemu Kolega

_"Sayang, jangan lupa nanti malam ya."_

Minseok masih terus terbayang-bayang akan ucapan suaminya tadi pagi. Sebelum berangkat bekerja, Jongdae sudah mengingatkan bahwa malam nanti dia akan mengajak Minseok ke pertemuan antarperusahaan. Mengajaknya menemui dan mengenal siapa saja kolega yang bekerja sama dengan suaminya.

"Eottokae ?" Minseok menggigiti bibirnya gelisah.

Bukan, bukannya dia tidak ingin datang. Hanya saja dia kan sedang hamil, kalau pake setelan jas pasti aneh. Perutnya membuncit karena kandungannya sudah 5 bulan lebih.

Tapi masa pakai dress ? Dia tidak mau ! Meskipun rambutnya telah memanjang, cukup di rumah saja dia memakai dress.

"Ah, aku tau !" Bibir cherry nya mengulas senyum senang.

Cepat-cepat Minseok berjalan keluar kamar, berkeliling rumah untuk mencari-

"Jieun ! Sora !"

-kedua maidnya.

"Ya nona ? Ada yang bisa kami bantu ?" Jieun yang sedang membersihkan ruang tamu segera menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak dan berjalan ke arah Minseok.

"Jieun-ah, apa kau tahu pakaian apa yang harus dipakai saat acara formal ?" Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.

"Acara formal ? Harusnya sih memakai setelan jas dan juga gaun. Entahlah nona.."

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "hanya itu kah ?"

"Entahlah nona, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak tanya tuan saja ? Dia pasti sudah sering menghadiri acara formal. Seperti jamuan makan malam ?" Jieun terkikik kecil.

"Aiiissh, tidak mau ! Dia itu menyebalkan sekali ! Lebih baik aku tidak ikut acaranya saja !" Minseok menghentakkan kakinya, lalu berjalan kembali ke kamar. Membuat Jieun tertawa.

"Aihh, nona manis sekali. Kkk~"

.

.

.

Love Sign (Sekuel)

ChenMin fic

Happy reading~~ ^^

.

.

.

Tuuut tuuut tttuuut

Pip !

"Yeoboseyo ?"

"..."

"Ah, nde. Saya akan datang."

"..."

"Tentu saja, anda tidak perlu khawatir. Saya akan mengajak istri saya."

"..."

"Ye, kamsahamnida."

Pip !

Jongdae menghela napas panjang. Tadi itu Tuan Son. Dia ingin Jongdae hadir di makan malam nanti. Tuan Son sangat penasaran siapakah yang menjadi istri Jongdae. Maklum, dulu saat Jongdae masih bujangan, Tuan Son sangat ingin menjadikannya menantu dengan menikahkan Jongdae dan anak perempuannya. Sayang sekali Jongdae menolak karena dia sedang menjalin hubungan kekasih dengan Minseok.

Dan lagi, dia tidak mau menikah dengan gadis ribut sok cantik yang hanya memandang fisik dan latar belakang seseorang. Tipe gadis matre yang tidak bisa diajak susah.

"Apa yang kupikirkan..?" Jongdae mendengus geli. Lebih baik dia mengingat sang istri.

Jongdae tersenyum saat ingat pertama kali dia menembak Minseok. Konyol sekali. Namja itu sangat lugu dan suka mengikuti Jongdae kemanapun ia pergi. Seperti stalker. Hampir berminggu-minggu hingga Minseok bertemu Baekhyun yang mengajarinya cara menjadi namja yang agresif. Akibatnya, Minseok menjadi terang-terangan saat menggodanya. Sengaja berdandan, mencari perhatian, dan merayunya. Jongdae yang saat itu sedang fokus untuk wisuda pun merasa kesal dan memarahi Minseok hingga namja cantik itu tidak berani mendekatinya lagi. Dan entah mengapa dia merasa sangat menyesal. Apalagi saat Minseok mulai dekat dengan Luhan. Jongdae tidak rela dan rasanya seperti ditinggalkan, tidak dipedulikan lagi.

"Bodohnya aku."

Lalu keadaan berbalik. Jongdae yang sekarang ganti mengejar Minseok seperti apa yang namja cantik itu lakukan padanya. Dan boom ! Minseok berpikir kalau Jongdae hanya ingin mempermainkannya. Karena bingung, Jongdae pun mencium bibir Minseok. Yeah, their first kiss.

Minseok terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat Jongdae menembaknya di tengah taman kampus. Tidak ada romantis-romantisnya. Tapi Minseok bilang, ini adalah hal terindah yang pernah dia alami. Dia sudah menunggu ini sejak lama dan Tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya.

Kisah yang sangat mainstream.

"Ah, bagaimana mungkin aku tetap posesif bahkan setelah kami menikah," Jongdae terkekeh saat mengingat bagaimana ia begitu menjaga Minseok, tidak ingin istrinya disentuh atau dipandang orang lain.

"Sudah cukup Kim Jongdae. Saatnya bekerja kembali."

Hingga ia sadar bahwa telah melamun, Jongdae kembali mengerjakan tugasnya.

.

.

.

"Yeoboseyo ? Eommaa~"

"..."

"Ani, apa yang eomma pakai saat appa mengajak eomma ke pertemuan dengan mitra kerja appa ?"

"..."

"Jas ? Tapi bagaimana dengan perutku ?"

"..."

"Isshh, dia itu seenaknya sendiri. Dia bahkan sama sekali tidak memikirkan keadaanku ! Bagaimana dan apa yang harus aku lakukan !"

"..."

"Hiks, aku tidak mau ikut saja."

"..."

"Tidak mau, tidak mau dress !"

"..."

"Andwae, biarkan saja dia pergi sendiri. Aku di rumah saja."

"..."

"Ne eomma, nado bogoshippeo. Saranghae~ sampaikan salamku pada appa. Annyeong~"

Pip !

Minseok menghela napas panjang. Pusing memikirkan baju. Urusan Jongdae biar nanti saja. Dia capek, mau tidur.

"Hoaamm, jaljayo baby."

.

.

.

"...yakin ?"

"Apanya... tentu... hah ? Cepat"

"...cantik...hihihi."

"...serahkan...mu."

Minseok melenguh kesal saat mendengar suara berisik di sekitarnya. Dia mengucek matanya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran.

"Hai chagi, sudah bangun ?"

Minseok mengerjap menatap sosok di depannya, "Jongdae ?"

"Ya, ini aku. Kajja mandi, 1 jam lagi acaranya akan dimulai."

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya, "tidak mau ! Aku malas !"

"Eh ? Malas kenapa ?" Jongdae mengernyit bingung.

"Pokoknya tidak mau ! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku ! Kau seenaknya sendiri, egois, menyebalkan, pemaksa ! Aku benci !" Minseok memekik sembari memukuli tubuh Jongdae yang duduk di sampingnya.

"H-hah ?" Jongdae malah cengo. Tidak tahu apa salahnya, tiba-tiba disemprot seperti ini.

"Min, aku-

"Hai Minseok hyuung~"

Belum sempat berkata, Baekhyun lebih dulu memotong omongan Jongdae.

"Baekkie ?"

"Ya hyung. Aku disini akan membantumu bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke pertemuan nanti."

"Jinjja ?" Minseok membulatkan matanya.

"Yep, Jongdae yang meminta agar aku membantumu. Dia bilang, dia tidak suka kalau harus membawamu ke butik atau salon. Lihat ? Ini adalah peralatan yang dia belikan khusus untukmu," Baekhyun menenteng banyak paperbag yang entah apa isinya.

Sedangkan Jongdae hanya menggerutu dalam hati. Rencananya dia akan menyembunyikan ini dari Minseok. Dia meminta agar Baekhyun mengatakan peralatan itu adalah miliknya, 'apa yang dia lakukan ?' Batinnya.

"Apa itu ?"

Tapi bukannya marah, Minseok tampak tertarik dengan bungkusan itu.

"Ini ? Kau bisa membukanya nanti setelah mandi. Otte ?" Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda.

"Ish, aku tidak mau !"

"Kalau begitu mandi dengan Jongdae saja. Ya ? Aku tunggu di bawah," dengan seenak udelnya, Baekhyun kabur keluar kamar meninggalkan ChenMin berdua.

Entah kenapa keadaan berubah menjadi canggung.

"Jongdae, mianhae. A-aku marah karena aku tidak tahu harus berpenampilan seperti apa. Ini pertama kalinya aku pergi ke pertemuan antarkolega denganmu. Dan lagi, keadaanku yang begini membuatku merasa malu, aku.."

"Ssstt, apa yang kamu bicarakan ? Kamu cocok memakai baju apapun. Dan lagi, untuk apa malu ? Kamu malu karena sedang mengandung ? Itu artinya kamu malu karena menjadi istriku dan ibu dari anakku. Begitu ?"

Minseok tersentak kaget, "tidak ! Bukan begitu Dae. M-maksudku..."

"Tidak papa."

Wajah sendu Jongdae membuat Minseok terisak. Bukan begitu yang dia maksud.

"Hiks, tidak. Aku tidak malu, aku senang jadi istrimu. Aku senang dengan kehadiran anak kita. Hiks, tidak Dae.." Minseok memeluk erat suaminya, berharap namja itu paham akan maksudnya.

"Benarkah begitu ?"

Minseok mendongak, menatap mata Jongdae, "hu'um."

Jongdae tersenyum, "saranghae."

"N-nado saranghae."

Cup cup cup

Jongdae mengecupi seluruh wajah Minseok, membuat namja cantik itu terkikik.

"Kita mandi, oke ?"

"Kita ? Mandi bersama ?"

Jongdae menyeringai, "ya."

.

.

.

"Ngh, hentikan."

"..."

"Tidak Jong-ahh~ jangan di-mmppfft~"

"..."

"Hah hah hah, tidak mau. Uhh huh anghh~"

"..."

"Mmhh~"

Jongdae menahan tawa saat mengulum bibir Minseok. Tangan kanannya mengusap punggung mulus sang istri, sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas bagian bokong.

Minseok hanya bisa melenguh menerima pelecehan dari Jongdae. Hilang sudah rencana mandi segarnya. Yang ada hanya perasaan ingin direngkuh oleh suaminya. Lebih dan lebih.

"Ahh~" Bibir Minseok menjadi berkilau dan membengkak merah. Terimakasih pada kerakusan Jongdae.

"Sudah hm ? Kita mandi saja ya, aku akan membantumu."

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia pun mengangguk lalu menerima bantuan dari sang suami. Membiarkan Jongdae menyabuni, menggosok, dan membilas tubuhnya.

.

.

.

"Lama sekali ? Kalian mandi selama 20 menit !" Baekhyun menggerutu kesal.

"Mianhae Baekkie, kami mandi bersama," Minseok mencicit pelan. Pipinya merona merah.

"Yayaya, aku tahu. Sudah ah, sini hyung. Aku sudah menyiapkan semua bahan yang dibutuhkan. Kajja."

Minseok duduk di sofa, membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil alih semuanya. Sedangkan Jongdae kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil setelan mereka.

"Nah, turuti semua perintahku. Jangan di hapus atau menggosok wajahmu. Nanti make up nya luntur."

Minseok mengangguk. Nanti make up nya luntur.

Make up.

Iya, make up.

Hah ? Apa tadi ?

MAKE UP ?!

"Shirreoo ! Aku tidak mau pakai itu !" Minseok membelalakkan matanya lebar.

"Waee ? Kau akan jadi lebih cantik kau pakai ini."

"Tidak mau ! Itu dipakai oleh yeoja, aku namjaa !"

"Tapi kau cantik !"

"Tidak ! Kau lebih cantik !"

"Yak ! Hyung ayo pakai ! Nanti terlambat !"

"Shirreoooo~ !"

"Ada apa ini ?!" Jongdae cepat-cepat menengahi mereka berdua.

"Jongdae, istrimu tidak mau didandani."

"Aku namja, Dae !"

Jongdae mengelus pelipisnya, tiba-tiba merasa pusing, "sayang, make up bukan hanya untuk yeoja. Namja juga bisa memakainya."

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, "kalau begitu kau saja yang pakai !"

"Minseok, aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana rupamu saat memakainya. Tidak bisakah sekali saja aku melihatnya ?" Jongdae menatap mata hamster Minseok.

"..."

"Aku tahu kalau kamu memang sudah cantik. Tapi aku hanya ingin semua orang tahu kalau istriku bisa lebih cantik dari biasanya. Hm ?" Jongdae mencoba membujuk.

"Ish ! Arraseo !" Pipi Minseok merona. Tidak ada alasan lagi untuk menolak. Lagipula ini keinginan suaminya.

Jongdae tersenyum mendengarnya, "Gomawo Min, kajja Baek."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Minseok mau didandani, tapi dengan syarat Jongdae harus memangkunya. Alhasil, mereka duduk di satu sofa dengan Minseok yang menyender ke dada bidang Jongdae.

"Nah, tutup mata dulu."

Minseok menutup matanya, menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

Jongdae hanya memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Minseok yang sebenarnya terlihat risih. Kasihan, tapi istrinya berubah jadi lebih cantik dan feminim. Jongdae tak kuasa untuk membatalkan rencana 'mari mendandani Minseok' nya.

"Ah, buka bibirmu hyung. Ya, begitu. Aku akan mengoleskan liptint di situ. Oke ?"

Minseok mengangguk. Dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bibir mungilnya, "aaa~"

"Cha, selesai. Kau bisa membuka matamu juga hyung. Sekarang ganti baju dulu, nanti kalian terlambat." Baekhyun membereskan peralatan make up nya.

"Memangnya aku pakai baju apa ?" Minseok mengerjap bingung.

"Ini, pakailah. Aku yang memilihkannya," Jongdae menyerahkan paper bag pada Minseok.

.

.

.

"Aigo, cantiknyaa~" Baekhyun menggoda namja cantik yang baru saja menuruni tangga.

"Ish, diam." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tidak salah kan aku memilihnya ? Baju itu sangat cocok untukmu, sayang." Jongdae tersenyum bangga.

"Tapi perutku terlihat buncit, Dae !" Minseok mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak buncit sih, tapi ketahuan sekali kalau dia sedang isi.

"Bukankah itu bagus ? Semua orang akan tahu kalau kamu sedang hamil anakku, Min." Jongdae berjalan menghampiri istrinya.

"Aish, menyebalkan!"

Minseok memukuli Jongdae main-main. "Pabo !"

Jongdae tertawa, dilihatnya lagi tubuh Minseok dari atas ke bawah. Dress putih gading selutut, lalu cardigan coklat tua dan sepatu yang berwarna senada. Rambutnya yang memanjang terlihat berkilau dan halus. Make up tipis membuatnya semakin berkilau. Cantik sekali.

"Tapi apa tidak apa-apa ? Harusnya aku pakai jas saja."

"Tidak, sayang. Kamu lebih cantik seperti ini."

"Ih, aku tampan."

Baekhyun menyela, "tidak ada orang tampan yang memakai dress."

"Yakk !"

Jongdae tertawa, "kajja sayang kita sudah hampir terlambat. Baek, terimakasih atas bantuannya."

Baekhyun mengangguk, "tidak masalah."

.

.

.

"Sohee-ya, mana atasanmu ? Kau bilang dia akan datang hari ini."

Sohee tertawa, "Dia memang bilang mau datang, tapi ya siapa tahu tidak jadi."

"Aish, aku penasaran sekali karena banyak yang bilang kalau dia tampan. Yang benar ?"

"Tampan itu relatif. Menurutku dia tampan kok. Tapi tidak tahu bagaimana menurutmu.." Sohee mengendikkan bahunya. Lalu melanjutkan, "..dan lagi, dia sudah punya istri. Jangan macam-macam."

"Huh, duda dong. Nggak asik."

"Yak, jaga bicara mu. Di belum duda !"

"Iya, maksudku kalo dia kepincut padaku, dia udah jadi duda dong. Ahaha.."

Sohee mendengus geli, "jangan berharap ketinggian, nanti jatuhnya sakit."

"Iya-iya." Teman Sohee yang berbeda perusahaan itu merengut.

.

.

.

"Nanti akan kukenalkan pada Tuan Son dan yang lain. Kenalkan dirimu sebagai istriku dan kalau bisa, perlihatkan pada mereka secara tersirat bahwa kamu sedang mengandung anakku," Jongdae memberi petuah sembari menyetir mobilnya.

Minseok memutar matanya bosan. Apa sih yang sedang Jongdae ingin buktikan ? "Kenapa kau ngotot sekali ? Tanpa diberitahu, mereka pasti akan sadar kok."

"Tentu saja, aku ingin buktikan kalau aku ini namja sejati. Bisa membuat anak orang hamil dalam satu malam," Jongdae menyeringai.

"Yak ! Dasar mesum !"

"Ahaha, tidak kok. Aku hanya masih ingat bagaimana mereka menatapku seolah ragu apakah aku dan kamu bisa memiliki seorang baby. Tapi yah, balas dendam terbaik adalah kesuksesan. Akan kubuktikan bahwa mereka salah."

Minseok menghela napas panjang, "sudahlah Dae, jangan kekanak-kanakan."

"Ehehe, iya sayang. Bercanda kok. Cha, kita sudah sampai. Ayo," Jongdae memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman restaurant. Ia menuruni mobil, lalu berjalan menghampiri istrinya.

"Jongdae, apa kau...yakin ?" Minseok mengerjap ragu.

"Jangan khawatir, tidak akan ada masalah."

.

.

.

"Selamat datang~"

Jongdae memasuki restaurant diikuti oleh istrinya. Mereka berjalan pelan karena Jongdae takut kaki Minseok akan pegal lagi.

"Jongdae, dimana-"

"Sayang, panggil aku begitu. Oke ?"

"S-sayang ?"

Jongdae mengangguk.

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian mengangguk malu, "ne~ sayang. D-dimana tempatnya ?"

Jongdae terkekeh, "ayo."

Mereka berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan. Saat memasuki privat room, Minseok menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tubuh sang suami.

"Jongdae-ah, annyeong," seorang namja paruh baya menyapa Jongdae.

"Oh, ahjussi. Annyeong," Jongdae membungkukkan badannya.

Namja yang dipanggil Jongdae tersenyum, "sudah lama tidak bertemu, bagaimana kabarmu ?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan anda ?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit bertambah tua."

"Ahaha, ahjussi bisa saja." Jongdae tertawa.

"Omo, si cantik yang berada di belakangmu itu siapa ?" Mungkin karena tersembunyi di balik punggung lebar Jongdae, dia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Ah iya, ini Minseok. Apa ahjussi lupa ?"

"Ah, Minseokkie ? Hai sayang, lama tidak berjumpa. Kenapa diam saja ? Tidak merindukan aku ?"

Minseok meremas jas bagian belakang Jongdae, "U-uh, ne~ Kangin ahjussi."

Ya, namja itu adalah Kangin. Jongdae mengenal Kangin karena mereka adalah partner bisnis. Sedangkan Minseok, mengenal Kangin karena sang appa berteman baik dengannya.

Jongdae tersenyum gemas melihat gelagat imut istrinya.

"Tidak ingin memeluk ahjussi ?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae dan Kangin bergantian, "Ne."

Hug!

Kangin tertawa, "kenapa kau malu-malu begitu ?"

"Tidak kok," Minseok tersenyum lucu, dua gigi kelincinya terlihat.

"Cha, masuklah. Sudah cukup banyak yang datang. Dibanding jamuan makan malam, ini lebih seperti pesta," Kangin tertawa sembari melepas pelukannya.

"Arasseo, ahjussi tidak masuk juga ?" Jongdae bertanya heran.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

"Oh, baiklah. Kami duluan," mereka berdua berjalan kembali.

Omong-omong, Minseok kira mereka akan duduk di meja yang sudah dipesan dan mulai makan malam disertai obrolan. Tapi ternyata tidak sesuai dugaan. Benar kata Kangin, ini lebih seperti pesta. Semua berkumpul di ballroom yang luas, semua namja memakai jas dan yeoja memakai dress. Ini seperti prom night. Minseok meneguk ludah payah.

"Di sana sudah ada teman-teman," Jongdae menggiring Minseok untuk berjalan ke pojok ruangan.

"Yo, Jongdae !"

"Minnie~ cantik sekali~"

"Woah, hebat."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya, "Sehun ? Luhan ? Chanyeol ? Baekhyun ? Kai ? Kris-"

"-tidak perlu menyebut kami satu persatu hyung," Baekhyun tersenyum geli.

"E-eh, ne," Minseok mengangguk malu.

"Kok mereka ada di sini ?" Minseok berbisik pada suaminya.

"Sama sepertiku, mereka mewakili perusahaan masing-masing," ucap Jongdae sembari cari kesempatan untuk mencium pipi Minseok.

"Oh~" Minseok mengangguk.

"Cha duduklah. Kamu pasti capek. Akan kuambilkan sesuatu, oke ?" Jongdae pergi setelah mendapat anggukan sang istri.

Minseok duduk di antara Luhan dan Tao.

"Hai hyungie," Tao tersenyum lucu.

"Hai Tao, kau pergi bersama Kris ?"

"Ya, gege mengajakku kemari. Dia bilang aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Jadi aku ikut."

Minseok mengerjapkan matanya.

"Kau cantik sekali Minnie.." Luhan tertawa.

"Ini semua gara-gara Baekhyun !"

Yang diteriakkan cuma memasang muka polos. "Apa ?"

"Kok bisa ?" Luhan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia yang mendandani ku menjadi seperti ini !" Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Itu kan kemauan suamimu sendiri," Baekhyun mengelak.

"Tapi tetap saja !"

"Yayaya terserah deh," Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk mengalah, membuat Minseok tersenyum menang.

"Hai Kyungie, kau pergi bersama Kai ?" Minseok beralih menatap Kyungsoo.

"Iya, dia memaksaku ikut," jawab Kyungsoo dengan ekspresi (O.O) andalannya.

Minseok hanya terkikik geli. Dia senang bisa bertemu dengab teman-temannya di sini. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu karena masing-masing sudah memiliki pekerjaan.

Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat dari semua temannya, hanya dia yang tidak bekerja. Padahal Minseok masih ingin menjadi seorang arsitek, tapi berkat keposesifan suaminya, dia hanya bersantai di rumah. Dan lagi, orang tuanya bilang, uang Jongdae sudah cukup untuk keluarga kecilnya. Tanpa Minseok yang bekerja pun, Jongdae bisa membelikannya segunung emas. Saat mendengar itu, Minseok hanya balas mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

.

.

.

"Jongdae-ssi."

Seseorang menepuk bahu Jongdae saat namja itu mengambil sebuah kue.

"Oh, Tuan Son ? Apa kabar ?"

Namja paruh baya itu tersenyum, "aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu ?"

"Aku juga."

Tuan Son melirik beberapa makanan manis di tangan Jongdae, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka kue, Jongdae-ssi."

"Ah, ini untuk istriku. Aku mengambil beberapa kue kesukaannya," Jongdae terkekeh.

"Ah ? Kau mengajaknya kemari ? Dimana dia sekarang ?" Tuan Son menoleh ke sekeliling.

"Ya, aku mengajaknya. Mari kukenalkan padanya."

Tuan Son berjalan mengikuti Jongdae ke tempat dimana Minseok berada.

"Appa !"

Tapi perjalanan mereka terhenti sesaat setelah sebuah suara nyaring menyela.

"Hai chagi, appa sedang bersama Jongdae-ssi."

Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum sensual sembari menatap Jongdae. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya malu-malu, "Annyeong~"

"Ne, annyeong Wendy-ssi," Jongdae hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Yeoja bernama Wendy itu semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

"Chagi, Jongdae-ssi ingin mengenalkan istrinya. Kau mau ikut ?"

"Eh, apa ? Istri ?" Wendy tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan sang appa.

"Appa belum cerita ? Jongdae-ssi sudah menikah cukup lama, chagi. Sudah beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"B-benarkah ? Chukkae Jongdae-ssi. Maaf aku baru tahu kabar baik ini." Wendy tersenyum paksa.

"Tidak apa. Lagipula saat itu bukankah anda sedang berada di Thailand ?"

"Ah ya, anda benar. Tapi sekali lagi aku minta maaf."

Jongdae mengangguk, "tidak perlu sungkan begitu."

"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita menemui istri Jongdae-ssi." Tuan Son memecah keheningan.

.

.

.

Mereka berjalan ke arah gerombolan para pebisnis muda Korea yang sibuk bercanda. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Minseok, istri cantik Kim Jongdae.

"Annyeonghaseyo," Tuan Son menyapa lebih dulu.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Tuan Son ?" Kris berdiri diikuti yang lain.

"Apa kami mengganggu kalian ?"

"Oh, tentu saja tidak. Apa kabar tuan ? Dan, hai Jongdae-ssi," Chanyeol menyalami namja paruh baya itu sembari menyindir Jongdae.

Jongdae terkekeh, "Cha, ini kuemu. Aku mengambilkannya tadi." Ucapnya pada Minseok.

Minseok mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada suaminya, "gomawo."

"Ehem, apa ini istrimu Jongdae-ssi ?" Wendy menatap Minseok.

"Ah, ne. Kenalkan dia istriku, Kim Minseok. Sayang, kenalkan ini Tuan Son dan juga putrinya, Wendy-ssi."

"Annyeong, aku Kim Minseok. Istri Jongdae." Minseok tersenyum menggemaskan.

"Annyeong, aku Wendy. Mantan calon istri Jongdae."

Ucapan Wendy membuat Minseok terkejut, "n-ne ?"

Jongdae mengerang, "tidak sayang, Wendy-ssi hanya bercanda."

Ditengah suasana tegang ini, Tuan Son tertawa, "jangan khawatir Minseok-ssi. Dulu aku memang ingin menjadikan suamimu sebagai menantuku. Tapi tenang saja, itu tidak terjadi karena dia lebih memilihmu daripada putriku."

"Appa, ish ! Aku masih ingin menggoda Minseok-ssi."

Tuan Son tertawa lagi, "jangan begitu. Tidak baik menggoda orang secantik Minseok-ssi."

"Aku tahu. Oppa, kau bukan pedofil kan ? Jelas-jelas Minseokie -aku boleh panggil begitu ?- masih terlalu kecil untuk mengandung !" Wendy menatap Jongdae tajam.

"Apa ? Tentu saja bukan. Dia bahkan dua tahun lebih tua dariku Wendy-ssi," Jongdae memasang wajah (-_-).

"Huh ? Yang benar ?" Semua yang ada di sana mengangguk.

"T-tapi, wajahmu masih seperti anak sma," ucap Wendy takjub.

"Itulah keistimewaan Minseok," Jongdae menyeringai.

"Cih, enakan di Jongdae nya," Baekhyun nyeletuk.

"Yah !"

"Buahaha.." Semua orang di sana tertawa karena teriakan nyaring Jongdae.

"Jadi aku harus memanggilmu oppa ? Tapi aku tidak mau !" Wendy menggeleng.

Minseok memiringkan kepalanya bingung, memberi Wendy aegyo meski tanpa sadar.

"T-tuhkan, harusnya dia jadi adikku," Yeoja cantik itu mencoba memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oh, Minnie. Coba panggil aku nuna ?"

Minseok mengerjap lucu, "nuna ?"

"Ah, baiklah. Panggil aku nuna saja ya, aku akan memanggilmu Minnie~"

Tuan Son yang melihat perilaku anaknya hanya ikut tertawa.

"Ne, Wendy nuna."

"Aih, imutnya~~" Wendy sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai saking gemasnya.

"Chagi, acaranya sudah mau dimulai."

"Ne appa. Byee Minnie~ Nuna akan mengunjungi mu kapan-kapan," Wendy melambaikan tangannya.

"Dadah nuna~"

Mereka menatap kepergian Wendy dan Tuan Jang.

"Ehem, lebih baik kita mencari meja," Kris membuka suaranya.

"Ya, aku lihat meja di sana masih kosong. Kajja," Kai berjalan sambil menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo. Yang lain berjalan mengikuti.

.

.

.

Di tempat lain

"Bagaimana ? Tampan tidak ?" Sohee melipat tangannya di depan dada sembari menyeringai.

"K-kau tidak bohong kan ? Itu benar-benar bosmu ?"

"Tentu saja, untuk apa aku berbohong padamu."

"T-tapi mereka semua sangat tampan !"

Sohee tertawa, "Tentu saja."

Mereka berdua masih terus berdiri di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja Jongdae dan teman-temannya. Sohee hanya memutar matanya saat melihat teman beda perusahaan itu ber-fangirling ria.

"Sudah yuk, acaranya sudah mau mulai. Jangan jadi orang gila hanya karena melihat bosku."

Teman Sohee mendengus geli, "cih !"

Sohee tertawa lalu menyeret temannya untuk mencari tempat.

.

.

.

Karena acara sudah dimulai, Jongdae dan teman-temannya duduk di sebuah meja besar yang sudah disediakan. Minseok dan suaminya duduk berdampingan.

"Jongdae, Tuan Son dan Wendy tidak seburuk yang kukira," Minseok memang sudah di beri tahu cerita seputar Wendy dan Tuan Son oleh sang suami.

"Hmm, ya," Jongdae mengangguk malas.

"Mereka baik kok. Kau saja yang berlebihan," Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Jongdae akui dia memang berlebihan. Tapi jangan salahkan Jongdae, dia begitu karena tidak ingin Tuan Son memaksakan kehendaknya lagi untuk menikahi putrinya. Cih, dia sudah punya istri, dan sang istri pun sedang mengandung benihnya. Dia tidak butuh yeoja lain untuk menjadi ibu tiri putranya. Hih, membayangkan saja dia sudah merinding.

"Jongdae !"

"Sayang, Min."

Lagi-lagi itu, "aku tidak mau memanggilmu sayang !"

Jongdae menghela napas kesal, "kucium di sini tahu rasa nanti."

"Coba saja !" Minseok menjulurkan lidahnya.

Jongdae sudah tidak tahan lagi. Digenggamnya kedua tangan Minseok dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik leher putih sang istri. Bibir mereka bertabrakan hingga akhirnya bibir Jongdae meraup bibir kenyal di bawahnya.

"Mmm !" Minseok menjerit sembari menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Jongdae menyeringai nakal.

"Yah, hyung ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sehun berbisik ke arah mereka.

Mendengar bisikan itu, Jongdae pun melepas tautan bibirnya dengan bibir ranum Minseok.

"Hanya memberi sedikit hukuman."

Minseok men-death glare Jongdae, membuat suaminya malah tertawa.

"Dasar pervert !"

"Hanya padamu."

Mereka pun mengikuti makan malam yang sudah dimulai. Beruntung aksi Jongdae tidak diketahui oleh rekan kerja yang lain karena mejanya yang terletak di sudut restoran. Ya, mereka duduk dengan teman-teman yang sedari tadi membuang muka dari pemandangan panas di depannya.

"Dasar pervert !" Luhan menghela napas.

Tao yang ada di sampingnya malah cekikikan.

.

.

.

TBC

Haii, ketemu lagi dengan Kimi. Banyak temen yang minta di update. Sebenernya udah setengah jadi dari beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi otakku macet mulu ketabrak ujian. Jadi ga ada progress. Baru jadi sekarang -_-

Maafin Kimi ya kalo banyak salah, selamat hari raya idul fitri bagi yang merayakan~

Review = Update

No review = ... xD

Aku udah ada ide kedepannya, doain aja ya biar ga males ngetik T.T

.

.

Sign,

Kim Kimi/? -_-


	10. Chapter 10 : ChanBaek Menikah !

"Ungh, Jongdae ?"

Minseok mengusap matanya, mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk.

"Kemana perginya ?"

Dia bangkit dan mencoba mencari sosok namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

 **Love Sign (Sekuel)**

 **ChenMin fic**

 **Happy reading** ~

.

.

.

"Jongdaee !"

Minseok berjalan menuruni tangga sembari menghentakkan kakinya.

"Pelan-pelan sayang."

Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, "Tidak mau !"

Jongdae menghela napas pelan. Dia yang sebenarnya sedang berkutat di dapur itu melangkah ke arah Minseok, "Ada apa hm ? Lapar ? Haus ?"

Minseok menggeleng cepat, "k-kau meninggalkanku !"

Jongdae hanya tertawa, "Tadi saat kubangunkan kamu bilang tidak mau, kenapa sekarang jadi marah ?"

"Ish, menyebalkan !" Minseok memutar tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Jongdae, lalu berjalan sembari sesekali menghentak kakinya dengan kasar. Membuat sang tersangka adegan ngambek itu tertawa.

"Yah, mau kemana sayang ?"

"Tidur !"

Brakk!

Pintu kamar mereka tertutup kasar saat Minseok masuk ke sana.

"Dasar kucing pemarah, untung sayang."

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

"Sayang, sarapannya sudah siap."

Minseok mendumel kesal, tangannya meraih selimut tebal milik mereka lalu melilitkannya ke tubuhnya. Membuatnya menjadi seperti kepompong.

"Min, sarapan dulu sayang."

Tak ada respon.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan wajah tampan Jongdae yang sedang menahan senyum. Gumpalan selimut di ranjangnya terlalu menggemaskan.

"Minnie, _kajja_ bangun."

 _No response_.

"Sayang, bangun atau aku akan mencium Luna."

Srett

"Yak ! Jangan macam-macam dasar Kim Jongdae mesuummm !"

Jongdae yang awalnya terkejut langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak dibuatnya, tubuhnya bergerak memeluk sang istri.

"Jangan macam-macam !" Minseok bergerak cepat membuka selimutnya kemudian balas memeluk sang suami.

Lagi-lagi Jongdae tertawa, "Giliran Luna langsung bangun. Saat kubangunkan malah tidak mau."

Minseok hanya melengos kesal. Tidak suka saat Jongdae membahas tentang gadis itu lagi.

 **Flashback**

Hari Sabtu yang lalu, Minseok merasa hatinya secerah sang mentari. Tentu saja, setelah lima hari mengabaikannya, kini sang suami bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan dirinya untuk dua hari kedepan. Tanpa ada gangguan dokumen saingannya.

"Sayang, kudengar kita punya tetangga baru. Benarkah ?" Mereka sedang berbaring santai di ruang keluarga setelah mandi dan sarapan.

"Hu'um.." Minseok yang memang telah mendengarnya dari ibu-ibu samping rumah pun hanya mengangguk.

"Siapa ?"

"Tidak tahu, katanya sih penyanyi terkenal."

Jongdae ber-oh ria, "laki-laki atau perempuan ?"

Minseok mengernyit, "memangnya kenapa ?"

"Hm ? Hanya penasaran, sayang. Daerah sini kan tidak terlalu terkenal." Jongdae menciumi leher putih sang istri.

"Mungkin dia memang mencari daerah yang tenang, Jongdae-ahhh ! Jangan dihisap !" Minseok memekik kaget saat sang suami menyesap tengkuknya. Bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kenapa ? Aku merindukanmu," Jongdae membangkang.

Tentu saja, sudah berminggu-minggu dia tidak menyentuh sang istri. Sudah pasti Jongdae merasa rindu.

"Ish, kau mambuatku terkejut." Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Jongdae tersenyum.

" _Arasseo_ , aku akan melakukannya pelan-pelan."

"Aish, tidak mauu."

Mereka berdua saling bercanda dan tertawa.

.

.

.

Ting tong ting tong!

Minseok menoleh saat mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya. Saat ingin meletakkan pisau dapurnya, ia disela oleh sang suami.

"Biar aku saja sayang, kau teruskan saja kegiatanmu."

Minseok yang sedang memasak pun mengangguk patuh.

Cklek!

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ~"

Jongdae menatap wanita asing di depannya, " _annyeonghaseyo_."

" _Omo_ , jadi kamu yang namanya Kim Jongdae ?"

Jongdae mengernyit bingung, "Ya, anda siapa ?"

"Ahh, kenalkan. Aku Luna, orang baru disini."

"Oh, tetangga baru ? Salam kenal Luna- _ssi_."

Luna tersenyum, "Panggil saja Luna, tidak perlu formal begitu, Jongdae."

Jongdae mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Uh, sshhh _baby_. Ada apa hm ?" Minseok yang sedang asyik memasak merasa perutnya bergejolak pelan.

"Ingin bermain dengan _eomma_ ?" _Namja_ cantik itu mengelus perut buncitnya yang berusia hampir 6 bulan.

Dug dug dug

Meski tidak terlalu kuat, Minseok merasa khawatir. Ia ingin bertanya pada Jongdae. Karena itu, dia memanggil Sora yang sedang membersihkan halaman belakang.

"Sora- _ssi_ ?"

 _Yeoja_ itu masuk dan menatap Minseok penasaran, "ada apa nona ?"

"Uh, tolong gantikan aku memasak sebentar. Aku ingin menyusul Jongdae di depan."

 _Yeoja_ itu mengangguk.

Minseok berjalan keluar dapur dan menuju ke ruang tamu. Batinnya sedikit bingung karena melihat sosok Jongdae masih berdiri di pintu tanpa meminta sang tamu masuk.

"Jongdae ?"

.

.

.

"Jongdae ?"

Jongdae tersentak mendengar suara sang istri.

"Oh, sayang. Kamu membuatku terkejut," _namja_ itu menoleh sembari bergerak merangkul _namja_ cantiknya.

"Kenapa tidak diminta masuk ? Kan kasihan tamunya harus berdiri seperti itu," Minseok mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Ah, iya. Em, Luna silakan masuk."

Luna yang sedari tadi menatap Minseok langsung mengangguk. Mereka duduk dengan posisi Luna di sofa tunggal yang berhadapan dengan sofa panjang tempat Minseok dan Jongdae duduk.

"Nah, anda ingin minum sesuatu emm..."

"Namanya Luna sayang."

Minseok mengangguk "...Luna- _ssi_?"

"Eh, tidak perlu repot. Aku kemari karena ingin mengenal tetangga baru. " Luna menggeleng.

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu kenalkan, aku Kim Minseok."

Luna mengangguk, " _Ne_ Minseok- _ssi_. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Minseok tersenyum.

"Oh, aku membawa beberapa oleh-oleh, kuharap kalian menyukainya."

Luna menyerahkan bingkisan di tangannya pada sepasang suami-istri tersebut.

"Wah, terima kasih banyak. Seharusnya anda tidak perlu repot-repot," Minseok menerimanya dengan sungkan.

"Tidak Minseok- _ssi_ , aku merasa lebih senang jika bisa berbagi dengan tetangga baru," Luna menyanggah. Ia suka bagaimana Minseok terlihat bahagia dengan pemberiannya.

"Pasti enak sekali," Minseok terkikik sembari membayangkan bagaimana rasa kue beras dari Luna. Sementara Jongdae balas mengangguk setuju.

Sedangkan Luna, _yeoja_ itu diam-diam melirik ke depan. Betapa mesranya mereka berdua, Minseok yang melingkarkan lengan mungilnya di perut Jongdae, sedangkan Jongdae memeluk bahu namja itu dengan satu tangan yang mengelus-elus perut buncitnya.

"Em, Minseok-ssi.."

"Ya ?"

Luna menahan napas, "apa...anda sedang hamil ?"

"Eh ?" Minseok tampak terkejut.

Suasana hening seketika.

Luna gelisah, "Ah, maaf. Apa pertanyaanku ter-"

"Ya. A-aku sedang hamil."

"-lalu tidak sopan.." ucapnya semakin memelan.

"Apa aku terlihat aneh ?" Mata Minseok berkaca-kaca. Emosinya tengah campur aduk akibat hormonnya yang kacau. Karenanya _mood_ namja cantik itu sering berubah tiba-tiba.

"Sayang.." Jongdae menggenggam tangannya.

Luna merutuki ucapannya. Lihat ? Apa yang sudah ia perbuat ? Ia membuat tetangga barunya tersinggung.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak."

"T-tapi, banyak yang bilang kalau aku tambah gendut-" kepala Minseok menunduk, "-dan juga tambah jelek." Ucapnya sendu.

Luna yang melihatnya langsung menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, maksudku bukan begitu."

"Apalagi Jongdae, dia sering mengejek kalau aku seperti beruang !"

Luna mengernyitkan dahinya.

Sedangkan Jongdae malah tertawa, "Benar, dan mereka juga menggemaskan. Kenapa kamu marah ?"

"Ish ! Aku bukan beruang !"

"Tapi beruang sangat imut, dan...bulat."

"Jongdaee !"

"Ahaha."

Luna yang melihatnya bingung antara ingin cengo atau ikut tertawa.

"Sudah-sudah. Kau ingin minum sesuatu, Luna ?" Jongdae menghentikan tawanya dan beralih bertanya pada Luna. Tidak sopan membiarkan tamu haus, meski Luna sudah menolak tadi.

"Oh, tidak. Kurasa aku harus pamit dulu. Senang bertetangga dengan kalian."

"Tentu, berkunjunglah kapan-kapan."

Luna mengangguk.

"Ah iya, kau sangat tampan Jongdae. Aku senang bertetangga denganmu."

Minseok melotot mendengarnya. Matanya berkilat tajam.

"Ahaha, terima kasih. Sejujurnya aku bingung kenapa tadi kau bilang 'jadi kau yang namanya Kim Jongdae ?' Apa kita pernah bertemu ?"

Luna tertawa, "Belum. Aku punya teman yang bekerja di perusahaan. Dia bilang, di lingkungannya, kau sangat terkenal. Karena itu aku penasaran. Dan tadi aku reflek bilang begitu. Hehe, maaf kalau itu membuatmu tersinggung."

"Oh, kupikir kita sudah bertemu sebelum ini. Tidak masalah." Jongdae tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Dah Jongdae, dah Minseok- _ssi_ ~"

"Hati-hati."

Mereka berdua menunggu hingga siluet Luna menghilang.

"Ouh, kau memang sangat terkenal sih. Sampai penyanyi sepertinya saja terpesona."

Jongdae mengernyit saat mendengar sindiran Minseok.

"Dia tidak terpesona sayang," Jongdae menghela napas.

"Tadi buktinya dia bilang kalau kau sangat tampan !" Minseok melotot lagi.

"Itu hanya pujian, okay ?" Jongdae menciumi puncak kepala sang istri, merayunya agar tidak salah paham.

"Huh, dasar _playboy_ !" Minseok cepat-cepat berjalan pergi ke kamar. Meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri di depan pintu.

.

.

"Cobaan apalagi ini ?" keluh Jongdae.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, ada yang bisa kubantu ?" Jieun bertanya pada Jongdae yang berwajah kusut.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bingung."

Jieun tersenyum geli, "Karena nona ?"

"Hmm.."

Jangan salah, tadi Jieun tanpa sengaja mendengar Minseok memekik dan membanting pintu kamar. Dan tampaknya namja cantik itu tengah marah pada Jongdae. Sebagai yeoja, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Minseok. Apalagi nona mudanya sedang hamil.

"Bersabarlah tuan, nona begitu karena dia ingin menjadi prioritas utamamu. Meskipun sangat kekanakan, tapi dia hanya ingin diperhatikan. Jangan mengabaikannya, karena dia membutuhkanmu. Dia takut tuan akan pergi disaat dirinya sedang bersusah payah mengandung buah hati kalian."

Jongdae mengangguk paham mendengar nasihat dan masukan Jieun. Rasanya seperti dinasihati oleh seorang kakak perempuan.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Minseok. Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan saat dia ngambek begini ?"

Jieun berpikir sebentar, "Tuan harus lebih perhatian, karena dengan begitu nona akan merasa disayangi dan dicintai. Beri sedikit rayuan juga boleh, seperti membelikannya kue atau sesuatu yang ia suka."

Jongdae tersenyum cerah, "Terima kasih atas tips yang kau berikan Jieun- _noona_."

Jieun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, "Tidak perlu begitu tuan."

Jongdae menggeleng, "Aku lebih muda darimu, sudah sepatutnya aku memanggilmu dan Sora _noona_ begitu. Ya kan ?"

"Tapi aku hanya _maid_ ," Jieun mengernyit heran.

"Memangnya kenapa ? Tidak boleh ?"

"Terserah tuan sajalah," Jieun mengalah.

" _Okay_ , aku akan menyusul Minseok."

Jieun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

Minseok membanting pintu kamarnya keras. Ia berjalan kasar ke arah ranjang lalu menghempaskan bokong bulatnya di sana. Bibirnya menggerutu.

Kenapa sih banyak yang menyukai suaminya ? Apa sih bagusnya Jongdae ? Minseok mulai berpikir keras.

Pintar ? Tanpa kepandaiannya mungkin Jongdae tidak akan bisa menjalankan perusahaan besar.

Kaya ? Menjalankan perusahaan besar sama dengan uang yang terus mengalir di kantungnya.

Tampan ? Jika tidak tampan, tidak mungkin dia menjadi salah satu ' _hot_ _boss_ '.

Gagah ? Jongdae mungkin tidak setinggi Chanyeol atau seseksi Jongin, tapi namja itu memiliki otot yang kokoh dan dada bidang yang sering membuat Minseok meleleh.

Suara yang merdu ? Oh, Jongdae memang memiliki suara emas. Dan tidak ada yang tidak tahu bahwa saat sma, Jongdae mendapat tawaran untuk debut menjadi seorang _idol_.

Watak yang baik ? Hmm, Jongdae memang punya sikap yang bagus. Meski terkadang jahil dan mesum, tapi itu hanya berlaku padanya.

Huh ! Apalagi yang kurang darinya wahai Kim Minseok ? Masih menyangkal bahwa Jongdae tidak sebagus bayanganmu ?

Minseok menepuk pipi gembulnya, menyadari bahwa yang ada pada Jongdae memang bagus semua. Siapa yang tidak ingin punya suami sepertinya ? Bahkan ibu-ibu pun sering menjodohkan Jongdae dengan anak mereka sendiri. Semua yang disukai oleh ibu mertua ada pada Jongdae.

"Menantu idaman ?"

Mungkin itu juga alasan mengapa orangtuanya langsung setuju akan hubungannya dengan Jongdae yang bahkan masih dalam tahap berpacaran.

"Cih, aku juga menantu idaman kok," Minseok mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Dasar tidak berperike-

Cklek!

Namja cantik itu terhenyak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka.

"Sayang," Jongdae masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hmm.."

"Kau suka bakpao isi daging tidak ?"

Minseok mengernyit, " _Wae_ ?"

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin makan bakpao, kau mau menemaniku?"

Kali ini harus berhasil, batin Jongdae.

"Huh ! Kau tidak merasa bersalah ya ! Aku kesal karenamu tapi kau malah ingin makan bakpao !"

"Kalau begitu, sebagai permintaan maafku, kita beli bakpao. Bagaimana ?"

" _Andwae_ ! Kau belum minta maaf !"

Jongdae mendengus, "Kalau tidak mau ya sudah, aku akan meminta tetangga sebelah untuk menemaniku ke-"

"Yah ! Tidak boleh !" Minseok memicing kesal.

" _Waee_ ? Tadi kamu bilang tidak mau ?"

" _Arraseo_ , kita pergi !"

Jongdae tertawa tanpa suara. Disentuhnya pipi kemerahan sang istri lalu mengecupinya bertubi-tubi.

"Maafkan aku hm ?"

Minseok semakin memerah dan salah tingkah, "Mmm.."

 **Flashback end**

"Cha, kita sarapan. Oke ?" Jongdae bergerak merengkuh tubuh bulat di pelukannya.

"Suapi ?"

"Baiklah, hamba akan menyuapi tuan putri," Jongdae tersenyum jahil.

"Ishh, aku kan _namja_."

"Hm, hamba akan menyuapi pangeran ? Tapi tidak ada pangeran yang minta disuapi."

Minseok memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Ada kok ! Terus kenapa kau menyebut dirimu hamba ?"

"Aku kan hanya pelayan istana yang-"

" _Aniyaa_ ! Kau bukan pelayan !"

Jongdae terkekeh, "Lalu ?"

"Pangeran tampan."

"Dan kamu ?"

"Putri yang cantik, issh," Minseok berkata malu-malu.

Jongdae tersenyum geli.

.

.

.

.

"Halo, Yeol. Ada apa ?"

"..."

"Apa yang bisa kubantu ?"

"..."

"Hah ?!"

"..."

"Kau tidak sedang mengerjaiku kan ?!"

"..."

"B-baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana."

"..."

"Oke, sampai nanti."

Pip.

Minseok menatap sang suami yang baru saja menutup panggilan dari Chanyeol.

"Kenapa ?"

"Apanya ?"

Minseok menatap Jongdae lagi, "Kenapa kau terlihat kaget begitu ?"

Jongdae menghela napas, kemudian mendudukkan diri di sebelah kanan Minseok. "Kita harus siap-siap."

Minseok menegang, "Tidak mau ! Kau sudah janji untuk tidak pergi ke kantor! Kenapa malah-"

"-sshh, kita tidak ke kantor, sayang."

Minseok terkejut, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari menelusupkan kepalanya ke dada Jongdae, "Lalu ?"

"Kita ke butik langganan eomma."

"Eih ? Untuk apa ?"

"Membantu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mencari baju pengantin yang cocok."

.

.

.

"APAAA ?!"

.

.

.

Minseok duduk dengan gelisah. Tangan mungilnya mengelus lembut perut bulatnya, menenangkan sang bayi yang juga ikut gelisah seperti ibunya.

"Jongdae, lebih cepat ?" Minseok menatap suaminya dengan pandangan memohon.

"Ini sudah cepat. Bersabarlah sebentar, oke ?"

Minseok mengangguk.

Waktu tempuh selama lima belas menit seolah Minseok lalui selama berjam-jam. Setelah bersabar sekian lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di tujuan.

"Ayo sini," Jongdae merengkuh pinggulnya sembari berjalan ke dalam butik.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ ," sapa penjaga butik.

"Apakah ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun ?" Tanya Minseok tergesa.

Jongdae terkekeh mendengarnya. Sedangkan pelayan itu tersenyum maklum.

"Tentu, silahkan masuk."

Mereka masuk ke dalam butik yang penuh dengan berbagai macam busana.

" _Hyung_ !"

Minseok menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara sahabatnya.

"Baekhyun!"

 _Namja_ cantik itu melepas rangkulan Jongdae dan berjalan tergesa ke arah Baekhyun.

"Yah ! Kenapa mendadak sekali sih ? Kau membuat aku dan bayiku terkejut !"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu tertawa.

"Salahkan tiang listrik itu, tiba-tiba datang ke rumah dan melamar. Percayalah aku lebih terkejut daripada _hyung_ !"

"Aisshh, dasar. Bagaimana rencanamu ? Sudah beli cincin ? Sebar undangan ? Menikah dimana ?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "tenang semua sudah beres. Park _eommonim_ sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Aku hanya tinggal mencari baju pengantin. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu."

Minseok baru akan menjawab saat seseorang menyela.

"Yak Byun Baekhyun !"

Di sana berdiri Luhan, Sehun, Kyungsoo dan Kai. Mereka memasang muka tidak percaya, kecuali Luhan. Dia terlihat murka. Oow..

"Kalian sudah datang ?"

"Dasar ya, bagaimana bisa kau melangkahi _hyung_ -mu ?"

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kami tidak melangkahi, kalian saja yang terlalu lama."

"Bahkan Minseok hyung sudah hamil, Luhan hyung kapan ?" Ucap Kai disertai senyum geli.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Salahkan _namja_ di belakangku ini."

Semua perhatian terarah pada Sehun.

"Apa ?" Tanya Sehun polos.

"Sudah-sudah, kita kemari untuk membantu ChanBaek memilih baju. Ayo !"

Akhirnya mereka sibuk sendiri. Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun benar-benar memilih. Sedangkan deretan Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, dan Jongdae malah mengobrol random.

.

.

.

.

"Jongdae~"

Jongdae menoleh pada Minseok yang tiba-tiba beringsut mendekatinya.

"Kenapa hm ?"

 _Namja_ cantik itu menunduk malu karena teman-teman yang lain ikut memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Katakan," Jongdae mencium pipinya. Tak ayal wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Ehem!"

"Cieee."

"Akh, co cwittt~"

Minseok menghentakkan kakinya kesal, "Ish !"

"Kami cuma bercanda _hyung_ , ayo teruskan," Kai menyeringai tampan.

"Jongdaeee !"

"Ada apa eoh ?"

"Aku ingin makan es krim. Ayo kita beli es krim~" Minseok mencicit pelan.

Baekhyun yang dari tadi menahan tawa pun tersadar. "Oh, sudah waktunya makan siang ya. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi cari makanan ?"

"Boleh juga, aku sudah lapar sekarang," timpal Luhan.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu ayo berangkat."

.

.

.

.

"Enak ?"

Minseok mengangguk sembari menyendok es krim _strawberry_ -nya.

"Mau lagi ?"

Kepalanya mengangguk cepat. Ia menatap sosok di depannya dengan penuh harap.

"Besok saja, oke ?"

Raut wajahnya berubah masam. Ish, dasar tukang pemberi harapan palsu ! Kira-kira itulah arti tatapan Minseok.

Jongdae terkekeh. Ia tetap melanjutkan makan siangnya hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kok Minseok hyung masih ngidam ? Bukannya yang biasa ngidam itu saat awal hamil ?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Orang kan beda-beda, Baek. Siapa tahu Minseok ngidamnya tidak hanya diawal kehamilan ?" Luhan beropini.

"Luhan hyung benar. Lagipula cuma ngidam es krim. Itu sih gampang," ucap Chanyeol sok.

"Iya gampang kalau mintanya saat siang hari begini. Kalau tengah malam ?" Jongdae mendengus.

"Eih, memang Minseok hyung pernah ngidam apa pas tengah malam ?" Kali ini Kai yang kepo.

"Hmm, dia pernah ngidam makan odeng. Padahal waktu itu mendung. Hujan deras, angin kencang, dan ada petir juga. Untung aku bawa mobil."

Semua menatap Jongdae dengan takjub.

"Ada ngidam yang tidak normal ? Seperti ingin makan domba sebesar sapi ? Atau minum susu kucing ?"

Jongdae tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tidak ada sih, semuanya normal."

Yang lain mendengus kecewa.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin melihat wajah Jongdae yang depresi karena tidak bisa menemukan hal yang diidamkan Minseok." Ujar Luhan.

Minseok yang sedari tadi diam hanya tersenyum.

"Itu karena anakku pintar. Dia tidak ingin menyusahkan _appa_ -nya," ucap Jongdae percaya diri.

"Cih, kalau aku jadi anakmu akan kubuat kau susah dan kesulitan !" Baekhyun tertawa jahat.

"Dan beruntungnya kau bukan anakku ! Hahaha."

Mereka pun saling balas mengejek. Tapi walau begitu, mereka tahu bahwa mereka hanya bercanda.

.

.

.

TBC

Maafin Kimi ya karna telat update~ semoga chapter ini nggak garing #bow

.

Turut berduka atas meninggalnya Jonghyun oppa, semoga dia tenang di sana.. ㅠㅠ

Shawol tetep semangat !

Kimi akan jaga Minseok dan Jongdae oppa sepenuh hati. Kimi nggak akan nuntut mereka buat bersatu. Kimi ikhlas.. ㅠㅠ #abaikan

.

Terima kasih buat readers yang masih mau baca ff ini, enaknya tetep dikasih lemon atau nggak ?

Jumpa lagi chap depan~

Sign

Kim Kimi/? -_-


End file.
